<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diplomatic Ties by IntrepidDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678734">Diplomatic Ties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrepidDream/pseuds/IntrepidDream'>IntrepidDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Diplomacy, During Canon, Eventual Smut, Exploration, F/M, Fallen | Eliksni, House of Wolves, Human Perspective, Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison of Elders, References to Canon, Xenophilia, kinda slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrepidDream/pseuds/IntrepidDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the City's Vanguard contemplates diplomacy, tenacious Academy professor Meren Hale strives to bridge the gap between Humanity and the Fallen - a task that cannot be accomplished alone.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Spider &amp; Original Female Character, Variks (Destiny)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Nothing dies like hope. I cherish it."     -Dredgen Yor</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meren woke with a start to find the morning sunlight already filling her small apartment. She rolled over frantically in a tangle of blankets to check the time on the chron. The display read 07:00. She wasn't late - yet. She couldn't be, not today. The hubub in the streets of The City had already begun and she was surprised she hadn't been woken sooner.</p><p>Stretching out from her cocoon, her eyes fell on the pages of an open book beside her in bed. She had fallen asleep reading, she realized. When did it start getting so light out so early, anyway. Extracting a hand from the sheets, she reached for the small scrap of cloth that served as a book mark and tucked it safely away between the pages. <em> The Siege of Twilight Gap: An Anthology </em> would have to wait until tonight, and it would be a shame to lose her place in the text.</p><p><em> Books are too precious to be stored in bed </em> , Meren thought to herself, getting up to set the leather-bound volume on her table next to the likes of <em> Cryptarchy in the Golden Age, Eliksni Grammar Essentials, </em> and <em> The Fallen. </em> The shelves of her small apartment were filled with self-bound tomes. Paper and book binding supplies were pricey and hard to come by, but engram de-encryption wasn't cheap either. The Cryptarchs offered their services free of charge to the Vanguard, but members of the Academy didn't have that luxury. Besides, the smell of the books was enjoyable. <em> It's probably the glue, </em>she paused and laughed to herself.</p><p>She knew she was dawdling as she slipped into her best clothes, but she wasn't exactly looking forward to today. The Tower had unexpectedly summoned her to serve as an expert for a hearing of some kind. Her specialization wasn't usually welcomed as the Vanguard preferred guns to diplomacy.</p><p>Still, as she bound her hair up into a tight bun, she wondered if the tide was turning. The City's Consensus had begun to push for a more judicial approach in recent months. Maybe this hearing would be a reflection of that. Or maybe it all was just a facade to make the residents of The Last City feel like progress was being made. Onward and upward - within the City confines, at least. Outside the walls it was a different story, she knew.</p><p>Picking up her datapad, she quickly checked for any new messages. A few queries from academic colleagues had come in during the overnight hours, but none were urgent. There was no time to peruse the holo feed either; the news could wait.</p><p>A few light taps to the screen put the device on standby and she slipped it into her bag. The satchel's leather was embossed with alien heraldry, and always drew looks when she was out and about. It had been a gift from a mentor at the Academy, and she used it whenever she had the chance.</p><p>She took a quick look around the small apartment for anything she might be forgetting. Books and engrams filled the shelves around the solitary window. There wasn't much else in the way of material possessions, and she was content with that. A quick look at her reflection confirmed that she was presentable enough to be seen by the denizens of the Tower. Meren Hale touched the door's access pad and stepped outside.</p><p>Cool, morning air filled her lungs as she walked out into the breezeway and down the stairs. They creaked and groaned all the way down, and she was careful to step over the worst offender, the third step from the bottom. Crumbling infrastructure plagued the City, and constant threats of attack kept the focus on defense instead of upkeep.</p><p>The street was already bustling with activity - vendors were setting up their wares, storefronts were opening their doors, while other City residents were scurrying off to work. Turning west to walk through the bazaar, Meren glanced at the ramshackle buildings that lined the streets. The bright colors of merchant tents brightened the atmosphere considerably. Her thoughts were interrupted momentarily as her favorite fruit vendor called out to her.</p><p>"Professor," the merchant's voice called out, "we have fresh figs today!"</p><p>Meren acknowledged her title and smiled at the man. "I'm in a hurry today. Tomorrow. I promise." </p><p>She quickened her pace past the market stalls, there was no time to browse this morning. The Vanguard had a transport waiting for her a block or two away. As she walked her thoughts again drowned out the merchants' calls. What would the Magistrate expect her to say? Would she serve as a translator? Maybe they just wouldn't call on her expertise at all and she would just get to sit there and watch the proverbial wheels of justice turn.</p><p>The transport was an open-topped golden age speeder, passenger capacity four. Meren eyed it skeptically. "This thing must be held together by space magic to still be running." She directed her dry comment at the Exo who waited in the pilot's seat.</p><p>"Something like that," he replied.</p><p>With a sigh, she took her seat in the back. Once she was secure, they were off. As the speeder turned north, the Tower came into view, cresting over the tops of shops and homes. It stood in stark contrast to the lifestyle that most City residents were accustomed to. The proverbial ivory tower. Her eyes remained fixed on the structure, filling her field of vision as they neared.</p><p>She thanked her Exo chaffeur as he dropped her off on the marble steps at the Tower's base. No sooner had she exited the speeder than she was flanked by two armored Vanguard personnel. They were immediately recognizable as Guardians. A Titan and a Hunter, from the looks of it.</p><p>"Meren Hale?" the Titan asked.</p><p>Meren nodded in affirmation.</p><p>"Come with us, please," the Hunter, this time.</p><p>She was escorted up the sweeping steps and into a lift. The Guardians said nothing as they were  conveyed all the way to the 78th floor. When the lift doors opened, a long hallway was all that greeted them.</p><p>"Fourth door on your left," the Titan stated, "should you require assistance, please direct any and all inquiries to the hospitality bot in suite 778."</p><p>With that the Guardians retreated back into the lift and Meren had the hallway all to herself. <em> Since when has the Vanguard ever shown hospitality, </em> she mused to herself. Following instructions, she found the fourth door on her left. It was unmarked and required a key code for access. As she raised her hand to knock, the door snapped open with a hiss. Peering inside, Meren was greeted by the strangest sight she had ever seen within the confines of the City.</p><p>A Magistrate sat at the bench in the middle of the room, a commanding presence. This command seemed to be enhanced by the fact that the man easily weighed over 300 pounds. His job was to oversee any and all proceedings within his chamber. Seated next to him were two Faction representatives. Meren immediately recognized one of them as Arach Jalaal, the other she didn't know.</p><p>Flanking them all were four heavily armed Guardians. Unnecessary, but not unexpected. Several other civilians sat about the room, prosecutors or moderators. <em> So this is the Vanguard's attempt at due process</em>, she thought. True courtroom proceedings had not been seen since the Golden Age. And, even then, all she had to go on was vague book knowledge about how those had been conducted.</p><p>This excess of personnel was not out of place for the Tower, however. It was the two hulking Eliksni, all four arms bound in two pair of stun cuffs, that set the scene apart. They were dressed as if they had just been pulled from the field of battle. Both were armored, one the size of a Captain, from the look of it. Meren met their unblinking alien gaze until the Magistrate broke the silence.</p><p>"Professor...did I read that right?" the big man muttered to himself, "Professor Meren Hale?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You're late," he stated flatly.</p><p>"My apologies." She was certain she was right on time. But arguing was pointless.</p><p>The Magistrate lazily waved his hand in her direction. "Have a seat."</p><p>As Meren sat, she opened her satchel to retrieve the datapad. She was vaguely aware that the Magistrate had begun speaking again, but she was focused again on her own thoughts.<em> What were their names again? Revys and Brelor? </em>From the insignia on their armor, she knew they both belonged to one of the earthbound Eliksni Houses.</p><p>The hearing's briefing automatically populated on her datapad and she tapped the screen slightly to scroll through the text. <em>They are accused of an attempted nighttime breach of the City wall near Gate number five. Regular Guardian patrols discovered three Fallen attempting ingress and placed two under arrest,</em> <em>one did not survive, </em>she read to herself. The Wall had been built to keep threats out of the City, and even when working as intended, the Vanguard resorted to violence. Her stomach immediately sank, it was all political posturing.</p><p>The sound of growling interrupted her thoughts and she looked up. The two Eliksni had obviously been agitated by something that was said.</p><p>The Magistrate rubbed his temple in annoyance. "Professor Hale. What is your specialty at the Academy?"</p><p>"Eliksni Culture, Language, and History, your Honor."</p><p>"Good. Then you can tell those <em> bugs </em>to shut the hell up in my chamber," the Magistrate grunted.</p><p>"That term is...offensive-," Meren began to counter.</p><p>"Do you desire to be held in contempt of this court, Ms. Hale?" It was Arach Jalaal this time.</p><p>Meren opened her mouth to argue, but her better sense told her to focus on Revys and Brelor. "Velask…" she started with a traditional greeting before continuing to address them in their own tongue.</p><p>Though the room's occupants stared at the human grating out a string of words in the Eliksni language, Meren persisted. She knew this wasn't a real court, and her only goal now was to keep the Eliksni quiet in hopes the Vanguard would turn them loose. The Magistrate was the judge and jury, the Faction leaders would side with his decision if only to maintain the facade of an orderly proceeding. If she failed to keep them calm, Revys and Brelor might not make it out of this room breathing. Thankfully, upon hearing a few words in their language, they quieted down.</p><p>As silence fell over the chamber the woman serving as prosecutor spoke, "These two were seen trying to enter the City by night. We all know these Fallen eat human children. Why else would they be trying to get past our walls. They're a continual threat and should be put down." She turned to the Devil Captain, Brelor, "What do you have to say in your defense, <em> insect?</em>"</p><p>Meren let her eyelids fall shut so the chamber couldn't see her eyes roll. She had never heard a more blatant lie. The Eliksni were likely more interested in stealing City tech than harming a single human child. Even then, it was probably that they were just curious. The added insults did nothing to defuse the situation, she knew.</p><p>A translation bot quickly spouted off the prosecutor's words to Revys as Meren formulated her next words. She would tell the Magistrate that the Eliksni could be reasoned with. She would tell him to let them free in good faith, they would tell the others.</p><p>But it was too late.</p><p>Brelor exploded upon hearing the bot's insulting words. The cuffs shattered off the Captain's wrists in an impressive display of strength. He roared in his own language, gesturing wildly at the Magistrate.</p><p>"No!" Meren jumped to her feet to intercede, but it wasn't enough.</p><p>Brelor turned toward the fat man and took a single step, snarling. Everything happened too fast, then.</p><p>The nearest Guardian had their rifle leveled in a second. Without warning, a blast rang out and a well-aimed shot took off Brelor's head, dark Eliksni blood splattering the far wall. The Captain's containment suit hissed as his body collapsed, lifeless.</p><p>The room erupted.</p><p>Meren was vaguely aware of Revys being subdued by at least three Guardians. The Magistrate was laughing. Arach Jalaal was shouting. So, the idea of due process <em> had </em>been a charade all along.</p><p>She hadn't planned on attending an execution today. The acrid smell of Ether reached her nostrils and made her head spin. She wanted to be sick.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Trauma is an unrelenting beast. It never quite leaves our side. But that doesn't mean we owe it a damn thing." -Eris Morn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You really stepped in it this time."</p><p>Meren was caught off guard by the familiar voice before she noticed the dull green Exo standing in the doorway of her office at the Academy.</p><p>"Stepped in what?" she mumbled, finally looking up to acknowledge her colleague's presence, her focus thoroughly broken. She wondered how long he had been standing there.</p><p>”<em>It</em>." the Exo replied. </p><p>Hiro-3 held the auspicious position of Professor of Human History and Terrestrial Archaeology. He was probably her closest colleague at the Academy, a friend. They had lectured together on occasion and co-authored a definitive publication on the battle of Six Fronts. Meren had, on more than one occasion, wondered what befell Hiro-1 and 2, but had thought it impolite to pry.</p><p>"Word travels fast." Meren gestured to a chair across from her desk, inviting Hiro-3 to sit. "What did you hear?"</p><p>He took a seat and raised a mechanical eyebrow, "Only that some Guardian made a mess at the Tower and there was an Academy professor in attendance who made quite a scene."</p><p>"I didn't make a scene," Meren stated flatly. Her thoughts flashed back to two days earlier - Brelor's blood splattered across the chamber walls, Meren shouting in Eliksni to Revys, Arach Jalaal calling in reinforcements. They had had to drag her out of the room. She really <em> did </em> make a scene, and she didn't feel like talking about it.</p><p>Hiro was quick to change the subject. "You're tenured. I thought you were supposed to be on a sabbatical. You know, taking a break."</p><p>"Yeah, a break," Meren said, tiredness creeping into her voice. She had taken a few months off from teaching at the Academy, but had never been one to really relax. "I've just been doing a little <em> freelance </em> work with the Vanguard."</p><p>Hiro-3 countered, "I wouldn't consider being a military consultant to be 'freelance' work." He leaned forward and adjusted the nameplate on her desk, straightening it. "Whatever happened to your disdain for the military?"</p><p>It was no secret that Meren Hale had a dislike for the City's Vanguard. The whole of the military stank of alien xenophobia. The Guardians had earned the reputation of being pompous asses and the elitist Commanders were no better. She preferred to interact with the organization as little as possible, if she could help herself. Recent budget cuts at the Academy had left her short on funding, however. Not to mention that she needed Vanguard permission if she was to have any hope of venturing outside of the walls. Eliksni weren't exactly welcome in the City, for obvious reasons. </p><p>"This was supposed to get me out into the field," she idly picked at something on the surface of her desk.</p><p>"<em>Military </em> consultant Meren Hale…" Hiro enunciated the words slowly, teasing her.</p><p>Her fingers stopped their assault of the desk and she met her colleague's gaze, "Can we change the subject?"</p><p>The Exo sat back in his borrowed seat and seemed to be pondering for a moment, "I heard a rumor that they found something on the moon."</p><p>Meren didn't really care for rumors and she didn't have much interest in the moon, but she took the bait, "I heard that what they found was a Hive Prince, and in typical Vanguard fashion, they killed it."</p><p>"How do you think this will affect your work with the House of Exile?" Hiro asked genuinely.</p><p>Meren weighed her answer for a moment, glancing at a relic alien banner on her office wall, "It won't. House Exile makes enough problems for itself. Lack of leadership tends to do that." She could have continued, but she knew Hiro was just trying to take her mind off things - he hadn't signed up for a full lecture on Eliksni politics. "What about your work? Are you getting anything out of that dig site at Palamon?"</p><p>Hiro-3 shook his head, "Pretty much everything outside the City wall is restricted lately. Everyone is having a hard time getting permits, for academic purposes, at least."</p><p>The conversation reached a natural lull, and a quiet fell between the two of them. As the seconds stretched on, Meren resigned herself to the fact that she would need to talk about what happened at the Tower. She broke the silence, careful to keep her voice even, "At the hearing...they killed him, Hiro. It wasn't an accident, it was murder. There was nothing I could do…"</p><p>"I'm sorry," he reached out his hand and covered hers with it. Meren was surprised by how warm it felt. "It wasn't your fault, Meren."</p><p>Meren let his hand linger on hers for just a moment before pulling away. As if on cue, a reminder illuminated her datapad. She glanced at it. "I should get going."</p><p>She stood, acknowledging the notification and putting the device in standby. Once the datapad was safely tucked away in her satchel, Hiro-3 rose to his feet now that the conversation was over.</p><p>"Important business to attend to?" he probed idly.</p><p>"Actually," she briefly considered keeping him in the dark, but thought better of it, "I have a summons from the Speaker."</p><p>If Hiro-3 was surprised, he hid it well. Meren could read no emotion in his illuminated eyes. She continued, unprompted, "I'll tell you about it next week. We'll get lunch. Maybe that ramen place in the Peregrine District."</p><p>He nodded, "Be safe... Professor."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Academy on Earth paled in comparison to the splendor that was once the Ishtar Academy of Venus. While the City had built this new Academy with the intent of it being a bastion of knowledge, the Consensus had made it clear that scientific advancement was no longer a priority. That message was evidenced by the disrepair the building had fallen into in recent decades. Parts of the facade were crumbling, too few students lingered in the public spaces. Meren was reminded of how far they had fallen since the Golden Age as she descended the front steps to the street below.</p><p>It was afternoon, but the City's Core was bathed in shadow. The Traveler hung low overhead, obscuring the sunlight. Only extensive artificial illumination gave the residents any semblance of day or night. Occasionally the setting sun's long rays would touch the heart of the City, but the professor didn't have time to wait around. She was glad for her apartment on the outskirts, and the little bit of real sunlight she enjoyed there.</p><p>Meren hurried to the public transport hub. She wanted to make it before the afternoon rush. There was no private speeder waiting for her this time. She swiped her transit pass at the gate once and it beeped obnoxiously at her, the display flashing red. Meren blinked at it, annoyed, and tried again. The display flashed green this time and the gate slid open. Just ahead, the blue line shuttle was waiting. She took a seat in the already-packed car, folding her hands in her lap. Meren closed her eyes and reflected on the conversation with Hiro.</p><p>She wasn't sure if she had drifted off, but the next thing she knew, a loud, automated voice brought her back to the present.</p><p>"Core East, last stop for civilian access to the Tower."</p><p>Checking her satchel, Meren disembarked and stood for an idle moment on the platform. Glancing up at the brightly-lit signage overhead, she oriented herself and headed east. She knew she was headed in the right direction when a feminine voice announced over the station speakers, "Tower ingress 100 meters ahead, please prepare for security check."</p><p>The public transport station at the Tower was in much better repair than the one she had just left in the Core. As she made her way through the security checkpoint, the occupants seemed to be in better repair, too. She flashed her Academy and consultant credentials at the gate, and went on through. After a few minutes of wandering, she located the hospitality suite on the ground level and the bot seemed to be expecting her.</p><p>"Right this way, Professor" it prompted and led her down an adjoining corridor without further preamble. Meren had never been this way before. She didn't think she had ever been to the pinnacle of the Tower before, either.</p><p>She followed the little bot to a lift that was marked with the word <em> Restricted</em>. It was quick to type in an access code and the doors parted. Meren entered alone. The lift ride all the way to the top took merely a minute, but felt like an hour. When the doors finally opened at her destination, she was dumbstruck.</p><p>Stepping over the threshold and out of the lift transported Meren to another time. The Speaker's Chamber was nothing if not resplendent. It was as if she had traveled back to the Golden Age, every item had an aura of excess. Shelves stacked with books, their spines embossed in gold. Real candles burned on low tables near a gilded stairway. Silk tapestries lined the walls. Every trinket caught her eye, she couldn't even begin to guess the purpose of half of them. Meren stood, transfixed. The focal point of the whole chamber was a colossal piece of machinery - half gyroscope, half telescope. Maybe it was neither. She had never seen anything like it. </p><p>So thoroughly enchanted was she that she didn't even notice the Speaker himself descending a spiral stairway from his study above. He was robed in white, his face covered by a mask.</p><p>"It's good to see you again, Professor Hale," his soft voice pulled her from her reverie.</p><p>The two had met on one or two occasions. Public functions each time, and few words had been exchanged. She was just a teacher at the Academy, Meren had no expectations of him remembering who she was.</p><p>When she didn't respond he continued, "can I get you anything? A drink, perhaps."</p><p>"No. No, thank you," her voice finally found her. If this was some sort of setup, she wanted to have all her wits about her. </p><p>He gestured to a plush sitting room. She took his lead and followed him, taking a seat when offered. The windows treated them both to a sweeping view of the City, the Traveler hanging motionless above its center. The dying sunlight was turning the horizon a brilliant shade of ochre.</p><p>After taking a seat, he was the first to speak, "I wanted to extend my apologies for what happened."</p><p>"I appreciate the gesture, but an apology isn't going to bring back an extinguished life." Meren countered, feeling slightly emboldened.</p><p>The Speaker's voice was emotionless, "You speak truly. This deed was most... regrettable."</p><p>Meren didn't feel regret from him at all. With that damn mask on his face she wasn't getting, well, anything. She nodded curtly.</p><p>He stood then and walked a few steps to stand before the expansive window, back to her. "You were promised a chance to further your <em> research </em> in exchange for the services you provided to the Vanguard. It has come to my attention that our side of the agreement has not been…upheld."</p><p>She blinked, caught off guard. It was true that in exchange for her work the Vanguard had promised to let her outside the City's fortifications. She was promised contacts within the House of Kings, but over time it had slowly dawned on her that the Vanguard likely had no Eliksni contacts at all. Meren had, for months, provided the Vanguard Commanders with translations and tech breakdowns. Briefings on Eliksni weapons and social hierarchy. She had been subjected to unending stupid questions and, not once, had she been able to sit down and just talk with the Eliksni. Sure, Meren had been tasked with talking to the doomed and dying locked away beneath the Tower, comforting them as they faded away without a supply of life-sustaining Ether. That had been mercy. It wasn't a part of the deal, and she loathed the Vanguard for it.</p><p>Meren dared to hope as the Speaker continued, "As of present, it is too dangerous for you to venture past the Walls," He turned to glance at her, his masked face revealing nothing, "but I have another proposition for you." </p><p>She was listening.</p><p>"The Reef has been opened to the Vanguard. Mara Sov has lost control of the House of Wolves, it seems," the Speaker trailed off.</p><p>Meren was very aware of the Wolves' ongoing rebellion and the prison break that resulted. The wolf Kell was making a fool of the Awoken Queen, and she had finally reached out, beseeching the Vanguard and their Guardians for help.</p><p>"What's your proposition?" Meren asked, finally showing her interest.</p><p>"The Vanguard will make all necessary accommodations for you. Travel to and from the Reef. You will be a guest of the Queen. Variks already knows you're coming," he offered, spreading his hands.</p><p>"Variks," she repeated. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it.</p><p>Not wanting to look too eager, she pretended to weigh her options before extending a hand to the Speaker. "That sounds amenable."</p><p>He clasped her hand, then. The deal was done.</p><p>The sun had sunk lower on the horizon and Meren knew it was time to go. She thanked the Speaker for his hospitality, probably a little too enthusiastically, and went to take her leave. There was a lot of packing to be done. Standing, she adjusted her satchel over her shoulder and took one, last look around the Speaker's Chamber.</p><p>Her host acted the part of a gentleman and escorted her back to the lift. But, as the lift doors opened and Meren stepped in, he folded his hands in front of himself and asked one final, cryptic question, "What is it that you <em> truly </em> desire, Meren?"</p><p>Caught off guard she weighed his words, not sure how to interpret the question.  "I want," she started slowly. But, in that moment, words failed her. What did she desire? Was he referring the Eliksni? She wanted something for the them, surely. Justice? Reparation? But she knew it wasn't her place to speak for them, not for her to decide. She couldn't decide for herself either. "...I don't know."</p><p>The lift doors closed, cutting her off from the Speaker, leaving his question unanswered. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"I've been called many things, but so help me, 'polite' will never be one of them". - Cayde-6</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Tower's hanger proved to be underwhelming. It's sheer scale was impressive, yes, but the whole space just felt so empty. Utterly devoid of character. Rows of colorful jumpships were docked along the back of Bay 16, awaiting their owners' return - presumably Guardians with business at the Tower. Unmarked crates and refueling canisters were piled up here and there. A solitary bot stood, sweeping idly near the gangway leading to Bay 17. <em> At least Amanda Holiday has someone trying to keep it clean around here, Meren</em> thought to herself. The artificial overhead lighting flickered as she set her bags next to a docked Arcadia-class jumpship. </p><p>She had barely slept last night. With such short notice there had been little time to pack. Not to mention the hour she wasted rifling through old academic notes. <em>This is important</em>, she had convinced herself. Somehow she still managed to arrive before the pilot.</p><p>A message had come through that morning detailing the time and place where she was to meet her escort. Bay 16 North, slip AEX73. There hadn't been mention of who would be accompanying her, but as soon as she saw the markings on the black and blue craft she knew.<em> The Queen of Hearts</em>.</p><p>Meren breathed a sigh to herself. She had hoped to get some reading done on this trip. The journey past Mars to the Vestian Outpost wouldn't take more than a couple of hours, but Meren had a suspicion that this trip was going to feel much longer.</p><p>"Look who it is! My favorite professor!" Cayde-6's voice practically echoed through the hanger.</p><p>He was always just so loud. Meren closed her eyes in annoyance, beseeching the gods for patience before turning to face him.</p><p>"I never was a very good student," he sidled up next to her.</p><p>"Cayde."</p><p>"Maybe if I hadn't slept during class so much-"</p><p>"Cayde."</p><p>What she really wanted to say was <em> I hope your voice modulator malfunctions</em>, but she stuck to repeating his name. She and the Hunter Vanguard had been acquainted for years. Partially through social events at the Academy and more recently through her consulting work with the Vanguard. She had a very vivid memory of throwing a data pad across the table at him after he interjected the words "fightey and bitey" as an Eliksni descriptor in the middle of a briefing she was so painstakingly trying to deliver to the Commanders. Despite their past disagreements, she didn't actively dislike him - she just could only tolerate so much of him at a time.</p><p>Cayde had stopped speaking the second time she uttered his name. "It's good to see you again," she offered.</p><p>His eyes expressed something akin to fondness at her words, "You too, Meren." After a momentary pause, he exclaimed, "Let's get this show on the road!"</p><p>The Exo wasn't completely without manners, and he stooped to pick up the largest piece of her luggage without further preamble. It was heavy, but he hefted it easily. "What's in here? Rocks?"</p><p>"Books." Meren picked up the second piece of baggage herself.</p><p>"You know we have technology now, right? Useful stuff," he loaded the bag into the <em> Queen of Hearts' </em> aft storage compartment.</p><p>"Books still have their place," she couldn't help but smile in amusement, "and today that place is in my bag." She handed him the second suitcase.</p><p>Once everything was packed away and Cayde was doing a self-declared "perimeter check", Meren took one, last look around the Hanger. Several Guardians had come and gone while she and Cayde had been loading her things. She wondered when she would be back. <em>Shit</em>, she thought suddenly<em>, ramen with Hiro</em>. It had been just yesterday that she had met with the Speaker and she hadn't even bothered to send her closest colleague a message about her trip. There would be time later. Cayde had returned from his survey.</p><p>"So, she's a little cramped for space in there, but you can sit on my lap," the Exo beamed.</p><p>Meren couldn't tell if he was joking, "Absolutely not."</p><p>"Relax, Professor. It was a joke. There's an extra seat in the back."</p><p>It took a moment for Meren to get herself secured behind the pilot's seat. Too many buckles and snaps on the harness. By the time she figured it out the Tower had granted flight clearance and they were off.</p><p>Rising above the clouds, the <em> Queen of Hearts' </em>engine purred quietly. Cayde was busy programming their heading into the nav computer. He was blessedly silent as he tapped away at the display. Meren had never considered herself to be comfortable with interplanetary travel. She had been to Mars maybe twice, and the Moon just once. Somehow, even with Cayde at the helm, she didn't feel nervous today.</p><p>Meren looked out through the canopy at the endless stars. She found herself thinking of the Eliksni, homeless, traveling light-years through the same sea of stars to find their Great Machine. </p><p>The Arcadia-class jumpship had exited the Earth's atmosphere before Cayde spoke again. "Got big plans for the Reef?"</p><p>Meren considered her answer before speaking, "Not really plans, per se. Just observation. Research."</p><p>"Do you ever do anything, you know, fun?"</p><p>"Academia <em> is </em> fun."</p><p>"Huh." He paused. "I always just assumed your whole obsession with the Fallen was, like, a sex thing."</p><p>"No," Meren snapped firmly. Five minutes into their trip and Cayde was already being wildly inappropriate. She would have been less surprised if he had led with a quip about Brelor losing his head.</p><p>Cayde hastily veered the conversation into safer waters without missing a beat, "You're gonna want to meet Variks."</p><p>Meren didn't answer for a long moment out of annoyance. "That's the plan," she replied finally. After the Speaker mentioned Variks the other day, she had gone home and dug through all her notes. She had heard the name before. Somewhere. After a good hour of searching, she found it. Her notes stated that she had heard about him from Itrik, who was locked up under the Tower. He had heard it from a Captain of House Kings who heard it from a Baroness of House Devils that Variks was a traitor. Third hand information. </p><p>She knew nothing.</p><p>"He's not like the others," Cayde continued, "not as <em> fightey and bitey.</em> Great guy."</p><p>If she could see his eyes, she knew they would be smiling. He said it out of irony, this time, an acknowledgement of their past disagreements.</p><p>"What are <em> your </em> plans?" Meren asked him, "If I know you at all, you won't be in a rush to get back to the Tower."</p><p>"Bounty hunting. The Queen's Wrath is offering good money for any Wolves returned to the Prison."</p><p>"Interesting." Where there were bounties, Meren knew there would be Guardians. She wasn't looking forward to that. The only thing she was looking forward to was the chance at interacting face-to-face with the Eliksni. </p><p>"<em>Autopilot engaged,</em>" the ship's nav computer chimed.</p><p>"Sit back, relax, and enjoy your flight. Courtesy of Vanguard Air." Cayde quipped.</p><p>Their conversation was over as far as Meren was concerned. Not unless he had something actually useful to say. She very much doubted that would be the case.</p><p>Reaching into her satchel, she retrieved her datapad. "I'd like to read, Cayde."</p><p>"Quiet time. Got it." Cayde didn't argue for once.</p><p>The device in her hand came out of standby and the screen flashed to life. Meren navigated to what she had been working on last night, and she settled herself in for a read.</p><p>Her earlier suspicions were almost immediately confirmed. It wasn't five minutes before the Exo started singing to himself.</p><p>This was going to be a long trip.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The <em> Queen of Hearts t</em>ouched down in the hanger at the Vestian Outpost. It served as a gateway to the rest of the Awoken's realm - the Reef. The Outpost itself was built into the hollowed-out hull of an old Eliksni ketch. It had been tethered together to rocks and other space debris in the heart of the asteroid field. The whole of the Reef was a tangled web of Golden Age space junk and orbiting planetoids. <em> I should have brought my text on interplanetary geology,</em> Meren thought offhand.</p><p>Cayde opened the ship's cockpit to the outside. Meren experienced a moment of panic before she remembered that Awoken engineers had spent decades creating an artificial atmosphere that encapsulated the majority of the Reef. Pushing herself up and out of the cockpit, solid ground felt like a blessing.</p><p>As she came around the ship, following Cayde, Meren didn't have even a moment to take it all in. The Awoken were already here.</p><p>"Heads up. Queen's Wrath," Cayde's comment was all the warning she got as he went to unload the aft compartment.</p><p>Of all the intimidating women Meren had ever met, Petra Venj had to be somewhere at the top. She was dressed all in purple armor, a sharpened dagger at her side. Her hair was swept to the side, covering where her left eye should have been. Meren found that she suddenly didn't know what to do with her hands.</p><p>Two members of the Awoken Royal Guard flanked the Queen's Wrath. They were equally resplendent, but their eyes were covered. It was unnerving.</p><p>"Cayde-6," Petra's cool voice broke the silence.</p><p>"Hiya," the Exo replied from somewhere far behind Meren.</p><p>"And you," her gaze fixed on the human, "you must be Meren Hale."</p><p>Petra was sizing her up, the professor could tell. Luckily for her, of all the things Meren had been called, "threatening" was not one of them. Wearing only a dark mantle over her tunic and pants, she looked unremarkable. It wouldn't have come as a surprise if Petra had tried to frisk her, but the assault never came.</p><p>"You must have connections to some powerful people to get yourself an invitation to the Reef, human."</p><p>Meren wasn't sure if she should be insulted or not. "I like to think I do." A lame reply.</p><p>Petra hummed in response.</p><p>There was no time to ask questions before the Queen's Wrath started laying the ground rules. The Awoken woman didn't seem to be one for small talk. Petra and Meren would get along just fine.</p><p>"The Guardians aren't allowed much past the Vestian Outpost. You, on the other hand, have the Queen's blessing to roam as you like. You're welcome anywhere but the Dreaming City," Petra explained.</p><p>It was more than Meren expected.</p><p>"You'll be required to have a chaperone, of course, so you will be assigned one on a daily basis. I guess Variks could count, technically," she trailed off for a moment, "You're the only human here legally. Remember that."</p><p>Only one here <em> legally?</em> What was that supposed to mean?</p><p>"You are our <em> guest </em>. Should you need anything at all," Petra sighed, "don't hesitate to ask." She crossed her arms, then, and shifted her weight to her left hip, "Any questions?"</p><p>"No," Meren responded politely, "I am grateful for the Awoken's hospitality."</p><p>Petra gave Meren a tight-lipped smile and nodded.</p><p>"Great talk, everyone!" Cayde was suddenly standing right there giving her a thumbs up. Petra eyed him incredulously. "Say, can I get some fuel for my ship?"</p><p>If Petra's patience was wearing thin, she didn't show it. She gestured and one of her guards went off, presumably to fulfil Cayde's request.</p><p>It was time to go. Meren turned and thanked the Hunter Vanguard for the ride. She hoped it would be a while before she was trapped in a cockpit with him again. Preferably never.</p><p>As Meren turned to follow the Queen's Wrath, Cayde just had to get the last word in.</p><p>"What? No tip for your driver?" he shouted after them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Risk death. Win glory and signs of Her Majesty's favor. But always remember that you are being watched, and tested." -Prison of Elders Grimoire card</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nestled in the depths of the Reef, the monumental structure loomed like a fortress. Cobbled together pieces of Golden Age wreckage made up the shell of the sprawling complex, with twisted girders jutting out like grasping fingers into the cold emptiness of space. Housed within its walls, the Awoken's perverse fusion of detention facility and combat arena stood in wait.</p><p>So this was the Prison of Elders.</p><p>Stretching out over the void, a magnificent bridge provided access to the Prison's entrance. One misstep to either side would mean an unfortunate end. The long walk up to the edifice was bathed in flickering artificial light. The whole thing was eerily welcoming.</p><p>Crossing the long causeway with her Awoken chaperone, a distant screech from some Hive creature set Meren on edge. Yasmin Eld had been with her since she had arrived, but the only thing Meren had managed to do so far was to sleep for one full cycle. She had been exhausted after the flight.</p><p>But Meren certainly wasn't tired today - she was eager to get something done. Her sabbatical wouldn't last forever and there was ground to cover before the Vanguard inevitably summoned her back to the City. Visiting the legendary Awoken prison had been at the top of her list. If Yasmin had been hesitant to take her here, she hadn't shown it.</p><p>They reached the gate. The Prison's entrance sprawled before them like the maw of some terrible dark beast. A pair of Guardians idled near the door, armed to the teeth. One of them turned and watched Meren and Yasmin as they entered. An unarmored human led by an Awoken corsair had to be quite the sight this deep in the Reef.</p><p>The inner walls of the facility looked like the same tangle of wreckage and debris that was visible from outside. Not much of a surprise there. They had barely stepped inside and she already thought it a place of horrible sounds and smells. <em> No one should want to live in here.</em></p><p>Yasmine guided her onwards. The Awoken guard had surely walked this labyrinth a hundred times. A turn to the left, up some ramshackle stairs, left again. At every intersection they passed there were holding cells of every size. From those pods emanated the cries and growls of creatures in half a dozen alien languages.  </p><p>As they strolled through narrow corridors, Meren was struck by the cruelty of the place. Did all these creatures, these <em> beings,</em> deserve such a fate? <em> No</em>, Meren reasoned, but it was not for her to decide. The Awoken shouldered any blame for this monstrosity. She kept quiet. There was nothing she could do.</p><p>The deeper they went, the more lost the professor became. The corsair stopped, finally, outside of a sealed door. They had evidently reached the end of their trek. </p><p>"Are you ready to meet the Warden?" Yasmin asked. Her voice was flat.</p><p>Meren nodded. The door opened.</p><p>On the other side of the door lay some sort of control room. Consoles and displays lined the walls, the lights dim. The whole of the opposite wall was a transparent viewport that overlooked what Meren could only imagine was the fabled arena. This would be where the Guardians tested their luck against the Awoken's most dangerous prisoners. Typical Vanguard bravado.</p><p>The room seemed so sterile to Meren. It took her a second before she even noticed the room's only occupant.</p><p>The Warden stood, hunched over a console, attention focused elsewhere. If he had heard them enter, he made no attempt to acknowledge it. The Eliksni was roughly human in size, his upper set of arms had been docked and replaced with mechanical ones. A mantle of soft fur sat about his shoulders.</p><p>"Variks." Yasmin's voice was stern. There was no fondness here.</p><p>He turned, then, to face them, head tilting in curiosity. Meren got a glimpse of his green tunic, the mark of the House of Judgement was upon his chest. Both upper hands grasped tightly the staff he carried. His eyes looked tired, but there was something else there, too. </p><p>Meren knew the look of an Ether-starved Eliksni when she saw one.</p><p>"Variks was working, yes?" he croaked.</p><p>To say his words came as a shock would have been an understatement. Meren's mouth fell open as he spoke. What she was hearing was technically impossible. She had never known an Eliksni to be able to speak in a human language. Surely he had to be using a vocal synth. </p><p>Yasmin continued as the human stood there dumbly, "This is Professor Meren Hale. She's here on <em> business </em> from the Last City."</p><p>Meren pulled herself together and gave him a respectful Eliksni gesture of greeting, inclining her head. </p><p>Variks didn't reciprocate.</p><p>"Greetings, Pro-fes-sor," the term was foreign to him, "what is the meaning?"</p><p>"It means <em> teacher</em>," Meren replied.</p><p>Variks' mandibles clicked together for a moment, a soft growl emanating from behind his mask. His reaction was impossible to read.</p><p>"Professor Meren will be in your care today, Variks," Yasmin spoke, "she is under the Queen's protection. Don't let anything happen to her."</p><p>"Always careful," he chattered.</p><p>The corsair turned away from Variks without another remark. She glanced at the human, and muttered "good luck" before taking her leave.</p><p>The control room was quiet, then, save for the soft hum of a generator coming to life somewhere. Meren felt like she could hear her own heart beating. Variks and the professor just looked at each other. Neither spoke for a long moment.</p><p>The Eliksni broke the silence first, "Pro-fes-sor Meren," a growl between words, "you come to teach Variks?"</p><p>"Not exactly."</p><p>His grasp of the language seemed remarkable. Remarkable by Eliksni standards, anyway. Meren wondered how both Cayde and the Speaker had failed to key her in to the fact that Variks spoke English. She would be sending Cayde a strongly-worded message later once she made it back to her quarters.</p><p>"What does Meren teach?" he shifted his weight between his feet, tightening his grip on the staff he carried.</p><p>"Eliksni Culture, Language, and History. I teach at the Academy. On Earth." She answered slowly, careful to speak clearly.</p><p>He made a huffing sound before he continued, "The language. You speak well, yes?"</p><p>"No." Meren shook her head, a thoroughly human gesture. </p><p>She could understand it, that was true. Translate, even. But when it came to speaking, she lacked practice. She knew words, phrases. Stringing sentences together took a long time. Her human tongue wasn't made for the Eliksni language and the words always came out sounding garbled and strange. </p><p>"I speak it, but not well." It was the honest truth. "I could use a teacher."</p><p>Meren wondered if he was disappointed by her answer because he was suddenly turning back to the console. "Very busy. Hadn't planned for a vi-si-tor."</p><p>"They said...you knew I was coming," Meren countered. </p><p>She distinctly remembered the Speaker telling her that Variks had been informed of her visit.</p><p>"Variks forgot." His response was too quick, his back to her. Whatever he had been working on disappeared from the display screen above the console.</p><p>The professor knew that Eliksni were neither stupid nor forgetful, a scribe of a noble house least of all. She kept her expression even. </p><p>"Maybe you could recommend someone, then," if he was going to be like this, she was determined to be just as standoffish as he was.</p><p>"Yes, Variks knows a teacher." A slow blink crossed all four of his glittering eyes. "The Spider," he growled, "good teacher. Good friend."</p><p>This was the first Meren had heard of this "Spider". She felt it was right to be skeptical.</p><p>"Who is the 'Spider', Variks?" Meren crossed her arms.</p><p>"Defected House Wolves," Variks rumbled, "now Spider is a friend to many, many people."</p><p>That piqued her interest. Meren eased her defensive posture.</p><p>"Since it seems you can't be bothered, where can I find him?" she inquired.</p><p>"Tangled Shore," Variks' mandibles clicked, "not far, yes?"</p><p>It wasn't far, relatively speaking. The asteroid wasteland lay at the Reef's edge, but that was about all Meren knew. Petra <em> had </em> said she was free to go anywhere in the Reef except the Dreaming City. There had been no mention of the Tangled Shore. The professor resolved to look into it tonight, right after that angry message to Cayde.</p><p>A sound from the adjoining arena drew both of their attention, then. Through the viewport Meren could see two Guardians enter the coliseum to square off against some massive Hive creature. Variks had straightened up a little, showing some interest.</p><p>"What <em> is </em> that thing?" her voice was full of disgust.</p><p>"Hive ogre," Variks' reply was flat, "very bad temper."</p><p>The Warden leered through the viewport, apparently eager for the ensuing fight. Meren, on the other hand, had seen quite enough bloodshed for one week. She didn't want to prod Variks any further, anyway. Irritated Eliksni were notoriously "bitey". <em> Damn it, Cayde. </em></p><p>She turned away and headed for the door. </p><p>"I don't want to watch this," she said it more for her own sake than to anyone in particular, "I'm going to go see about this Spider."</p><p>Variks didn't bother to follow as his charge left the control room unsupervised.</p><p>Once she was out the door, Meren really hoped she could retrace the steps her and Yasmin had taken earlier. Otherwise it was going to be a long night lost in the Prison.</p><p>As she began to walk back through the labyrinthine passages, she finally took a moment to reflect on what had just happened. Her mind began to race with questions. How had a House Judgement scribe ended up as Warden of the Prison of Elders? How had he learned English? What was going on here?</p><p>Meren centered herself. <em> Patience</em>. When had an Eliksni ever been forthcoming on their first meeting? She would have plenty of time to ask questions once she built up some rapport with Variks. Baby steps. He <em> had </em> told her about the Spider, after all, a lead she intended to pursue.</p><p>She had effectively lost her chaperone, but Meren knew she could cover more ground without one. <em> You're a decorated professor at the Academy</em>, she reassured herself. It was going to be fine.</p><p>A turn to the right, down the stairs, right again. The exit from this horrible place was blessedly close. Something bellowed from deep within the Prison.</p><p>Did she trust Variks? No. But how bad could the Tangled Shore be?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Instinct tells you to cherish victory, but defeat holds all the lessons.” —Lord Shaxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meren was nothing if not resourceful. Without her escort's help and no other connections to speak of, she had needed to find her own means of transport out to the far edges of the Reef. After she slept on it an idea had come to her. It wasn't her first choice, but it was her only bet.</p><p>She needed a Guardian.</p><p>Finding one hadn't been hard. The Reef was practically crawling with them. An offer of a few thousand glimmer secured the services of a Titan named Heavy. He had readily agreed to ferry her to wherever she needed to go, within reason.</p><p>Heavy was the quiet type - no questions asked. Meren appreciated that about him. What she didn't fully appreciate was his choice in fashion. The Titan was garbed from head to toe in radiant pink armor. Even his damn Ghost had a vibrant magenta hue. Meren thought he must stand out like a sore thumb on a patrol. Maybe that was his intent. It was all just so pink.</p><p>Heavy's questionable taste in fashion aside, Meren really had been grateful for the lift. He kindly provided her with some light armor in the form of a containment suit and respirator helmet. The respirator would be essential at the edges of the Reef. There was no guarantee that the Awoken's artificial atmosphere would hold up that far out.</p><p>Meren had suited up, feeling self conscious in the form-fitting armor. The helmet's visor restricted her field of vision and the boots hurt her feet. She felt ridiculous.</p><p>"It suits you," was all Heavy had said on the matter.</p><p>That didn't make her feel any better.</p><p>Once she was aboard his Kestrel-class jumpship, the glimmer changed hands. Half now, and the other half upon safe delivery back to the Outpost. Heavy asked where she was headed then, and Meren told him. The Titan had paused for a moment at the mention of the Tangled Shore, but didn't ask any more questions.</p><p>The night before Meren had stayed up late again, searching for anything that might aid her on this little expedition. There had been surprisingly little information on the Tangled Shore, and no mention of the Spider at all in the literature. She had come up empty handed. At least she had remembered to send a message to Cayde.</p><p>The journey to the Reef's outskirts took less than an hour. Variks had been right, it wasn't far.</p><p>But now, gazing out through the ship's canopy, Meren began to question her decisions. This was nothing like the rest of the Reef. It was the same mess of floating space junk, yes, but it felt different. Alien. As far as she could see, asteroids and debris had been haphazardly lashed to one another. This cobbled-together craftsmanship was something straight out of one of her lectures, <em> Eliksni 101.</em> It wasn't the Awoken who had done this.</p><p>"Not many come this far out," Heavy said, interrupting her musings.</p><p><em> I can see why</em>, Meren thought as Heavy picked out a landing spot on the largest asteroid. At the very least she had expected some sort of habitation or settlement. What she found was a desolate wasteland, instead.</p><p>As the ship set down, Meren's plan to get out and take a look around quickly evaporated. Dying alone and unarmed on some asteroid wasnt high on her list of priorities. She turned to Heavy and was about to tell him to take her back to the Outpost when something caught both of their eyes.</p><p>Outside two Eliksni were approaching the ship. They were masked against the elements, and lightly armored. Their movements were hesitant, but they weren't brandishing weapons. That had to be a good sign. Meren scrutinized them from a distance, they wore no House mark or colors she had ever seen before.</p><p>The ship's communication system buzzed.</p><p>"What the hell," Heavy breathed. </p><p>They were hailing the ship.</p><p>"Open the cockpit," Meren instructed.</p><p>"You're crazy," the Titan responded, but he did as Meren asked. He opened the cockpit and reached for his gun.</p><p>One of the Vandals tilted his head and growled a question in his own language, "<em>shipment?"</em></p><p><em> Shipment of what? </em> Meren was climbing out of the cockpit, then. Curiosity trumping her better judgement. Heavy grabbed for her, desperately trying to stop her.</p><p>"No shipment," she tried in English first. She didn't need to start speaking Eliksni in front of Heavy. It would raise too many questions.</p><p>The Eliksni just blinked at her.</p><p>Meren tried something else, asking them, "Can you take me to the Spider?"</p><p>They understood that last word, and one of them barked out, <em>"Spider</em><em> has been waiting."</em></p><p>That sounded ominous, but Variks had assured her he was friendly. Meren guessed there was only one way to find out. Her boots hit the ground.</p><p>One of the Vandals gestured, and she knew that was her invitation to follow them. Meren took one last look back at Heavy before walking after the Eliksni.</p><p>Heavy yelled after her, "Are you out of your damn mind?"</p><p>"I'll be back soon, Heavy," Meren yelled back, "keep the ship running."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Deep and deeper Meren followed her Eliksni guides down into the system of caves. The corridors were littered with alien forage and scrap. Piles of derelict tech filled crevices in the walls. She doubted that any of it even worked anymore.</p><p>Typical Eliksni hoarding.</p><p>Somewhere deep down in the caverns atmosphere generators hummed. <em> That's good</em>, Meren thought. There should be breathable air down here, atleast.</p><p>One of her guides finally stopped outside the door to a large chamber and chattered in his best attempt at English, "Spi-derr<em>.</em>"</p><p>Meren nodded and the Vandal seemed to understand.</p><p>She walked on past her escorts and entered the room. Not more than a few steps in and Meren was stopped dead in her tracks.</p><p>"Meren Hale, <em> the Professor</em>," a voice boomed in perfect English, "you managed to show up sooner than I expected."</p><p>Sitting in the center of the dimly-lit chamber was the largest Eliksni Meren had ever seen. His lower hands were folded over his substantial midsection, his upper claws were flexed in irritation. Fully armored and flanked by two guards, the Baron's presence filled the room.</p><p>This had to be the Spider and he had been expecting her. </p><p>"How did you know I wasn't a Guardian?" Meren asked. It wasn't even surprising that he spoke her language at this point. She slowly removed her helmet.</p><p>"You've got no weapons," he humored her, "and no Ghost."</p><p>"Fair enough," she replied, hoping she sounded confident.</p><p>"Down to business, then. Variks said you had something for me." He leaned forward, eyes glittering.</p><p>"I don't have your 'shipment' if that's what you mean." Meren suddenly had a bad feeling about this.</p><p>He shook his head. Meren was keenly aware of the human gesture.</p><p>"It's bad manners to come without a gift," he growled, "and you, of all people, should know that."</p><p><em> Shit</em>. It was the most basic of Eliksni courtesies, and she had completely forgotten. She had been so focused on herself, what <em> she </em> wanted. A simple apology wasn't going to fix this.</p><p>Meren desperately tried to save face, "Variks told me-"</p><p>"Variks told you what," he cut her off.</p><p>"He told me-"</p><p>He cut her off again. "You didn't believe that ridiculous accent of his, did you?" </p><p>Meren had.</p><p>"He has the Awoken practically wrapped around his claws," his voice was deadly serious, "and you too, it seems."</p><p>She blinked up at him as words failed her.</p><p>"I expected better from you, Professor." </p><p>The human in Meren wanted to apologize profusely, but the words would mean nothing here. In that moment, she became acutely aware of just how fast her heart was beating.</p><p>"And now you've brought a Guardian to <em> my </em> Shore and interrupted my Ether delivery," he pointed a claw accusingly at her.</p><p>"It wasn't my intention to-"</p><p>"We're just getting started out here," he rumbled, "and your meddling is already threatening to get me found out!"</p><p>
  <em> Shit. </em>
</p><p>"Nothing to say in your own defense?" the Spider taunted.</p><p>Meren was silent.</p><p>"Get her out of here. Sell her back to the City for some glimmer." He flicked his upper hand at his guards. "If they don't want her, feed her to the thrall."</p><p>Meren felt paralyzed, her mind empty. She was going to die.</p><p>Strong claws were suddenly grasping Meren's shoulders, dragging her away. She tried to dig her heels in, but her boots found no purchase on the smooth, stone floor. Struggling was useless, she knew. The Eliksni guards were too strong.</p><p>As the guards hauled her out through the doorway, the Spider turned his gaze from her. In a desperate last attempt, Meren shouted.</p><p><em>"Wait!"</em> she cried out in the Eliksni tongue.</p><p>The Spider's head snapped back in her direction.</p><p>"I can get you a Servitor," she breathed, in English this time. </p><p>Without hesitation, the Spider gestured and Meren was dragged back before him.</p><p>"What did you say?" he demanded.</p><p>"I said," Meren kept her voice even, "I can get you a Servitor."</p><p>"Explain," he snapped. </p><p>He was listening.</p><p>Meren's arms were freed, then. The Spider's guards had unhanded her.</p><p>"You're having Ether shipped here," she spread her hands in front of her, the gesture would likely mean nothing to the Eliksni, "that tells me you don't have a Servitor to produce it for you."</p><p>The Spider grunted in response.</p><p>"What would happen if the next delivery was late? And the one after? You can have all the glimmer in the system, but without a steady Ether supply…" she let her words trail off.</p><p>The room was quiet as her last words hung in the air. She didn't have to tell the Eliksni that Ether starvation was a terrible way to die.</p><p>"Where is this Servitor?" the Spider drummed his claws on the edge of his chair.</p><p>Meren had no earthly idea where she was going to get a Servitor from, but he didn't need to know that.</p><p>"I'm not telling you that." Meren's response was sharp. "You want to do <em> business.</em> What's in this for me?"</p><p>The Spider laughed, then. A haunting sound coming from an Eliksni.</p><p>"I could have you killed you where you stand, human." he snapped.</p><p>"Kill me and that Guardian will no doubt return to the Reef to report some <em> illicit activity.</em> I expect the Queen would look into it."</p><p>He was backed into a corner. After directing a long snarl at her, the Spider stroked his chin. A human gesture again. Meren didn't know what to make of that. Another agonizing moment and he spoke.</p><p>"You want information. Access." he grumbled, "Prying little thing that you are."</p><p>Meren took offense at that, but said nothing.</p><p>"If you can deliver, we'll have a <em> partnership</em>," the Spider loomed. "If not, well..."</p><p>The rest of the words went unsaid.</p><p>"You'll have your Servitor, <em> Baron."</em></p><p>The Spider waved a claw at her. The meaning was clear. <em>Get out of here. She</em> turned, donned her helmet and exited the chamber. </p><p>When she was safely out of his sight, Meren ran.</p><p>She never should have trusted a single word Variks said, she knew that now. Everything was always clearer in hindsight, but how could she have been so, so stupid?</p><p>Up and out of the cave, Meren breached the surface. She saw Heavy, then - a blessed, pink beacon. The Titan was waiting, rifle drawn. He hadn't left her.</p><p>"Time to go, Heavy!" she ran past him, vaulting herself into the ship.</p><p>Heavy followed her into the cockpit without interrogation.</p><p>Once they were seated, Meren leaned in and handed him a fistful of glimmer, "Not a word to anyone about this."</p><p>Heavy nodded.</p><p>She leaned back, closing her eyes. It was only then that Meren realized how badly she was shaking.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Worst case scenario: you die. But who knows, maybe you won’t!” - Cayde-6</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The panoramic display above the desk was awash with information. In one corner, the holo feed ticked off constant news from the City - it looked like the Festival of the Lost was in full swing. In the bottom corner, a live lecture from the Academy was broadcasting in real time - Hiro-3 was delivering a seminar on recent archaeological finds. Sprinkled everywhere in between, live ads from the City were constantly vying for real estate on the display - restaurants, bordellos, and pest control services. It was too much. </p>
<p>Meren lay motionless on her small bed and stared at the screen from across the room. The Awoken had provided her with modest accommodations as soon as she had arrived at the Reef. The furnishings were sparse, but they met her needs. Her bags lay open in the corner of the room, she hadn't even bothered to unpack properly. There had been too much going on.</p>
<p>No sooner had Meren returned from her escapade with Heavy, than she had made a beeline for her apartment and jammed the lock on the door. The modicum of security it offered was what she had needed in that moment. <em> I'm never leaving this apartment again,</em> she had told herself.</p>
<p>And she hadn't. Not yet, at least.</p>
<p>What had happened on the Tangled Shore had left her shaken. This hadn't been some figurative brush with death. She had almost died. Really, truly died. There were no second chances, not for her. The Spider would have killed her, had she not fabricated that lie in the heat of the moment. She was sure of it.</p>
<p>Meren felt so stupid. Trusting Variks, someone she didn't even know. Gallivanting off to an uninhabited asteroid. Forgetting basic Eliksni courtesies. Everything.</p>
<p><em> You're not out of the woods yet,</em> she thought to herself. The Spider wouldn't forget the promise she'd made. If Meren couldn't follow through she would be hunted down all the way across the system. And then a silly locked door wouldn't be enough to protect her.</p>
<p>Meren looked back up at the screen, she hadn't even bothered to check her datapad for messages since she had returned. Letting out a loud sigh, she turned up the volume on Hiro's feed. Maybe she could channel some of his academic enthusiasm and drag herself over the desk to write something later - take her mind off things.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As Hiro's lecture was concluding he opened it up to the class. Several students were physically present at the Academy, but many more were watching this same feed, studying abroad. On the screen, a couple hands went up as Hiro extended the invitation for questions. </p>
<p>"<em>Professor, you said Palamon was subject to frequent Fallen raids prior to its destruction. Have you or your colleagues found any archaeological evidence of these attacks?</em>" one student asked through the feed.</p>
<p>"<em>That's an excellent question, Sarla,</em>" Hiro-3 was quick to respond. He really was the best in his field. "<em>There was a dig just outside of Palamon, in the mountains, maybe a decade ago. We uncovered an Eliksni ketch and settlement up there in the ice, but they had to end the excavation early due to inclement weather." </em></p>
<p>The mention of the ketch made Meren sit up in bed. She was fully invested in this lecture now. What else was buried out there under the ice?</p>
<p><em> "From the looks of it, all the Eliksni froze to death up there in the mountains. It's definitely something we will continue to pursue as funding allows. Good question."</em> Hiro concluded.</p>
<p>Now that was interesting.</p>
<p>"<em>Professor, do we have any concrete evidence of when the settlement at Palamon was established?</em>" a second student inquired through the feed.</p>
<p>Meren didn't even pay attention to Hiro's answer for that one. She was too busy rolling across the bed to grab her datapad. As the screen came to life it alerted her to fifteen missed messages. Half of them were probably from Cayde. He could wait.</p>
<p>She frantically searched the Academy archives for any information on the Palamon archaeological site. Nothing. Most of Hiro's work on the dig was still pending publication and was unavailable. <em> Shit. </em></p>
<p>Hiro's lecture continued in the background. "<em>-on the matter of Dredgen Yor. That's a question better suited for Professor Norton. She has a background in Guardian History, and I'm sure she'd be happy to give you a more thorough answer</em>." Hiro was saying.</p>
<p>Now was her chance. Meren raised her hand, the display recognized the gesture and sent a request to the host. It was a moment before the system responded, and then it was Meren's turn.</p>
<p>"Professor, your lecture was fascinating. I'm especially interested to learn more about the Eliksni settlement that you found at Palamon. Any chance there's more advanced tech to be found up there?" Meren asked.</p>
<p>"<em>Professor Hale</em>," Hiro's voice came through the feed, "<em>so glad you could join us from</em> <em>wherever you are</em>."</p>
<p>Meren could hear the slightest hint of annoyance in his voice. She <em> had </em> run off without so much as a goodbye. Could she blame him?</p>
<p>Hiro continued, "<em>We've found several other pieces of Eliksni tech at Palamon, yes. Several shanks were recovered on the north slope. We have parts from a pike. There's other things up there, to be sure, but it would take some doing to dig them out from the ice.</em>"</p>
<p>It was a long shot, but there was a chance. Could there be something <em> bigger </em> be buried under the snow and ice in the mountains that loomed over Palamon? The Eliksni that settled up there would have needed a steady supply of Ether. They would have needed a Servitor. Meren wasn't much of a gambler, but this was a bet she was willing to take.</p>
<p>"That's a fascinating find, Professor." Meren tried to keep her voice even, "If it's not too much trouble, could you send some of the dig site maps over my way? I'd like to take a look. This will dovetail nicely with my current <em> research</em>."</p>
<p>"<em>No trouble at all, Professor Hale</em>," Hiro said.</p>
<p>Something like relief washed over Meren. If there was a functional Servitor at the site, her nightmare would be over. She could go back to her work and forgot that any of this ever happened.</p>
<p>"Thank you for your time, Professor." Meren cut the feed.</p>
<p>With a renewed sense of purpose, she dragged herself out of bed. Fully intending to get some of her things organized, she set herself to unpacking. Maybe then the apartment would feel a little more cozy. This <em> was </em> going to be her home, for the next few months, at any rate.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before her communicator chimed from somewhere across the room. It was probably Hiro. She owed him an explanation for her disappearance, after all. She opened the comm line.</p>
<p>"<em>Hi, buddy</em>."</p>
<p>It was Cayde.</p>
<p>"<em>You, uh, doin' okay out there</em>?" his voice sounded genuinely concerned.</p>
<p>"I'm...fine, Cayde," she lied.</p>
<p>She wasn't about to tell Cayde what had happened on the Tangled Shore. Clueing the Vanguard in to whatever it was the Spider was doing out there would doubtless make her situation worse.</p>
<p>"<em>Got your message,</em>" Cayde continued, "<em>loud and clear, Professor</em>."</p>
<p>Meren recalled the strongly-worded messages she sent the other day.</p>
<p>She sighed through the comm, "Sorry, Cayde. I was just frustrated."</p>
<p>"<em>Hey, in my defense, I thought you already knew Variks spoke English</em>", Cayde said, "<em>Your wheelhouse, not mine</em>."</p>
<p>"What, exactly, is in <em> your </em> wheelhouse?" Meren countered.</p>
<p>"<em>Wheels. Probably.</em>" he quipped.</p>
<p>Meren pivoted to save her sanity. "Are you back to the City yet?"</p>
<p>"<em>Three words: Operation Wolf Hunt</em>."</p>
<p>Right. Cayde had gone to collect on some of the Queen's bounties.</p>
<p>"I need to ask a favor."</p>
<p>"<em>Uh huh</em>," Cayde replied.</p>
<p>Meren tried not to sound annoyed. "Are you actually listening?"</p>
<p>"<em>I'm all ears</em>." </p>
<p>Talking to Cayde had momentarily brought the bad memories of the Tower flooding back to her. Her thoughts flashed to Brelor for the briefest of seconds.</p>
<p>"When you get back to the Tower," she paused, "I need you to look into what happened to the Eliksni they hauled off after the trial, Revys."</p>
<p>By asking she was opening herself up to more of Cayde's pithy jokes, she knew. But the joke never came.</p>
<p>"<em>Sure, Meren.</em>" his voice had no trace of mirth.</p>
<p>"Thank you." she smiled.</p>
<p>A sound came from the datapad, pulling her attention away from Cayde. Hiro had sent the Palamon site maps. </p>
<p>"I have to go, Cayde. Happy hunting." she cut the line before Cayde could say something stupid.</p>
<p>Hiro's excavation maps filled the datapad’s screen. He had sent dozens of files. Coordinates, elevations, everything was there. Now all Meren had to do was scour the data for any trace of a Servitor.</p>
<p>This was her only chance, after all. It was time to get to work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Featured Lore: <a href="https://www.ishtar-collective.net/cards/ghost-fragment-the-last-word#jaren-ward">The Last Word</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Recovery is a spiral, not a circle. You may return to the same patterns, but you will break free." —Eris Morn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Professor had made her way back to the Prison - alone this time. Relying on memory, Meren navigated the dark fortress and found her way to the Warden's control room. She raised her hand to the access panel, but paused as a creature somewhere below gurgled to itself in the gloom. As the sound faded, Meren took a moment to center herself. She couldn't be distracted. Not now. Her mind had to be sharp if she was to be successful in her errand.</p><p>Meren took a moment to reflect on what had brought her here in the first place. The past few days, if you could even call them that in the Reef, were a blur. <em> Not days, </em> Meren reminded herself, <em> cycles. </em></p><p>Once the Palamon dig site data had arrived, Hiro's fastidious bookkeeping had kept her going. She pored over one map after another. A trace of a scorch cannon here, a shard of a skiff there; Hiro had meticulously documented every find in such detail. No wonder Meren had lost track of time.</p><p>She had been tired, but she knew that she was so close. Only when she was on the verge of losing hope did the maps give up their secret. There it was - a huge perfectly spherical object entombed in the ice. She had triple checked, then, to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. It <em> had </em>to be a Servitor.</p><p>Meren had jotted down the Earth coordinates. 51.9322092, -115.7604943. <em> Thank the Traveler for Hiro.</em> The datapad was cast aside, then, and she finally fell into a deep sleep.</p><p>The problem that had presented itself after she woke was a different matter entirely. How was she supposed to recover a Servitor frozen under four feet of snow up in the mountains? She had, in a brief moment of insanity, considered going all the way to Palamon. Maybe she'd dig it out herself. <em> And then what? </em> Meren had no ship, no flight clearance. She didn't even own a coat. </p><p>That left her in a quandary. She deliberated asking for assistance. But who the hell was going to help her?</p><p>Most of her contacts back on Earth were academics. Stealing from an archaeological site was out of the question, not to mention logistically impossible. She knew members of the Vanguard, of course. Even if someone like Cayde would agree to help her on this fool's errand, he'd want to know what she planned to do with the damned thing. He'd follow her trail to the Tangled Shore - find the Spider. And then she'd be right back where she started. </p><p>Marked for death. It wasn't an enticing prospect.</p><p>Meren had mulled over a cup of coffee, then. A sudden rush of caffeine sharpening her focus. The wording of her agreement with the Spider had been ambiguous at best. She had promised that he would <em> have </em> a Servitor, not that she would bring it all the way to his doorstep. </p><p>Eliksni were nothing if not resourceful, Meren knew. The Spider would have to settle for the detailed coordinates and go dig the damn thing out himself, she concluded. There simply wasn't another option.</p><p>It was a bold proposition. The Spider liked bold, Meren sensed that much. Respected it, even. But even this plan posed problems for her. How was she supposed to get the coordinates to him? There was no way she was going all the way back to the Tangled Shore and marching right up to the Spider to hand them over in person. That would be suicide.</p><p>The only feasible way to navigate this mess was to send the coordinates to the Spider herself from the safety of the Reef, and hope he took the bait. But even that wasn't so simple. The Eliksni were notorious for relying on heavily-encrypted communication networks. Networks to which she had no access.</p><p>Her coffee had cooled before she remembered that she knew someone who certainly <em> did </em> have access to the Tangled Shore’s comm networks. He had alerted the Spider of her visit, after all. She needed that encryption key, and Variks was going to give it to her. One way or another.</p><p>It had been time to put her plan into action, then. She had dodged her escort and come all the way back to the Prison. Through the winding labyrinth, up the endless stairs, making her way back to the Warden who so despised her.</p><p>Now, steeling herself outside the Prison's control room doors, Meren felt as ready as she'd ever be. She had one shot. This wasn't likely to be pleasant.</p><p>A single tap to the access panel, and the doors hissed open. The Queen's most loyal servant was right where she left him.</p><p>"Hello, Variks."</p><p>Variks looked up when she entered the room. He wore the same mantle of fur, the same tunic. The way he was standing, grasping his staff, made him look positively benign. His glowing eyes met hers.</p><p>"Variks is...glad Meren is baack," he croaked.</p><p>Meren very much doubted that. She crossed her arms.</p><p>He continued, "Ready for teach-ing?"</p><p>She should have been excited by the prospect of learning something from the Eliksni, but she found herself angry instead. Variks had played her for a fool last time. It wouldn't happen again.</p><p>"No, I'm not ready for teaching," Meren replied calmly.</p><p>Variks blinked, one eye closing at a time. He hadn't expected that answer.</p><p>She made a conscious effort to stay out of arms' reach as she spoke. "I'm ready for an explanation."</p><p>"Ex-pla-nation?" He tilted his head innocently.</p><p>"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Variks." It was a struggle to keep her voice even.</p><p>"Variks does not understand."</p><p>"You sent me to meet your good friend, the Spider," Meren humored him, "Remember?"</p><p>"Spider was good to Meren, yess?" His eyes glittered.</p><p>"No," her response was flat, "he wasn't. You deliberately tried to get me killed."</p><p>Variks acted surprised, tapping his staff on the ground. "Not my intention!"</p><p>The Spider had been right about Variks' "ridiculous accent". It may have fooled the Awoken, but now Meren could see right through it. Why hadn't she realized it sooner?</p><p>"Enough," she sighed.</p><p>He said nothing and just looked at her, his claws twitching in annoyance.</p><p>"Don't you ever get tired of putting on this act?" she looked at him earnestly.</p><p>He growled. "It is no act-"</p><p>She cut him off, then. "Your charade may be fooling the Awoken, Variks, but you're not fooling me."</p><p>Her voice sounded bolder than she felt. Meren had the Queen's promise of protection. She just hoped it was worth something here.</p><p>"Meren is mistaken," his voice was a growl, "Variks is loyal to-"</p><p>"To the Queen?" she snapped, "Mara Sov might be interested to hear the truth about her scheming warden."</p><p>Variks' whole demeanor changed in that instant. Her words had hit a nerve. </p><p>His eyes glittered fiercely as he straightened himself to his full height to lunge at her. Meren backpedaled, colliding with the viewport that overlooked the arena. The Eliksni was bigger than she expected, and he loomed over her.</p><p>Variks spoke then, without a trace of a growl this time, "You must think you are <em> very </em>clever by threatening to go to the Queen."</p><p>It was his real voice. The front he put on for the Awoken and the Guardians was gone.</p><p>"I am under her protection." Meren's words almost betrayed the fear she felt.</p><p>He rumbled something, maybe it was a laugh, "Where is your 'escort'? Who is going to protect you?"</p><p>"Petra will-"</p><p>It was his turn to cut her off. "Petraa will never find you in here," his masked face was inches from hers, "and Gulrot is very, very hungry."</p><p>He wouldn't, would he? She pressed her back harder against the cold viewport. </p><p>"Do it, then," Meren hissed, "feed me to your ogre."</p><p>She glared at him. If she was going to be eaten by some Prison beast, at least she wouldn't go out pleading like a child. His glowing eyes bored into hers.</p><p>Locked in a silent battle of wills, they held each other's gaze for what seemed to Meren like an eternity. She felt her heart skip a beat as Variks turned away first, mandibles clicking in irritation. </p><p>Meren let out the breath she had been holding and slumped against the viewport as the Eliksni stalked away. Her legs finally failed her, and she slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor.</p><p>Across the room, Variks' back was turned to her, now. He was doing his very best to ignore her, but when she didn't immediately leave he spoke again, "Why are you still here?"</p><p>"I'm not leaving." Meren was grateful for the distance between them. "Not after I finally got you talking."</p><p>"I do not want to talk to you." He was idly manipulating something on the main console's display.</p><p>Why did he have to be so stubborn?</p><p>"I have all day, Variks." Meren was determined to sit here and wear him down for as long as it took. She needed that encryption key.</p><p>It was another long moment before he spoke, glancing at her, "Did you come to the Reef just to annoy me?"</p><p>"No. I came to study..." Meren trailed off.</p><p>"Study what? Eliksni?" He said the words she had been thinking. "You meddle in things you do not understand."</p><p>"I'm not trying to meddle," she began.</p><p>"Then what are you trying to do?" He turned, and was looking at her now.</p><p>"Help," she said softly.</p><p>"Eliksni do not want your <em> help,</em>" he bit out the last word, "They are pirates and thieves. Most deserve the name you humans have for us."</p><p><em> The Fallen.</em> The word went unsaid.</p><p>Meren just stared at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He couldn't possibly feel that way. Could he?  </p><p>"You have a very low opinion of your own people," she said slowly.</p><p>"That is none of your concern," he snapped, "Go back to Terra. Nothing for you here."</p><p>Meren was surprised at how much his words stung. Pushing herself up off the floor, she stood and took a few steps toward him.</p><p>"That may be true. But I can't leave now, even if I wanted to," she said calmly.</p><p>Variks tilted his head. Her words had piqued his interest. Meren wondered if she had said too much.</p><p>"Very foolish to make a deal with the Spider." His voice was full of dark amusement.</p><p>He knew.</p><p>"I didn't make any deal," Meren was caught off guard.</p><p>"You are lying," Variks purred.</p><p><em> Shit. </em>The Spider had probably told him everything already. There was no point in continuing to bluff.</p><p>"You're right." Meren eyed him sullenly. "I made a bad deal."</p><p>"How unfortunate," his voice was smug.</p><p>"You want me to leave?" Meren asked, "Fine. But I have one condition."</p><p>Variks eyed her. This was her chance.</p><p>"I need an Eliksni encryption key." she admitted, "Give it to me, and I'll go back to Earth. You'll never have to see me again."</p><p>Meren expected him to laugh at her. She braced herself for his vitriol. But it never came. </p><p>Instead, Variks' head abruptly snapped in the direction of the control room's main doors. Suddenly his whole demeanor changed. He hunched over to match Meren's height, and growled, "Verry foolish, yess." </p><p>He was Variks, the Loyal again in an instant.</p><p>The doors hissed open - the Queen's Wrath had been standing just outside. Meren glanced at Variks as Petra Venj stormed into the room.</p><p>"Professor Hale," her voice was stern.</p><p>"Petraa-" Variks croaked.</p><p>"Not now, Variks." she waved a hand at him dismissively, her eyes on Meren. </p><p>"Yasmin told me you were missing," Petra chided, "Why aren't you with your escort?"</p><p>Meren smiled at Petra's perfect timing. "You said Variks could keep watch over me."</p><p>"Well, yes." Petra looked annoyed.</p><p>Meren saw her chance, then, and didn't hesitate.</p><p>"He was just about to give me his datapad to help with my <em> research</em>." Meren said evenly, "Perhaps then you could escort me back?"</p><p>Meren had always thought Eliksni had the tendency to look perpetually irritated. It was just their biology. But that was nothing compared to the look that Variks was giving her now. His eyes were filled with utter loathing.</p><p>"Fine." Petra shot an impatient look at the Eliksni. "Hurry up, Variks."</p><p>"Variks is going." He shuffled over to the main console and retrieved the piece of Eliksni tech. He took his time crossing the room before holding it out to Meren.</p><p>She met his eyes and smiled as she took the datapad, "Thank you."</p><p>Variks said nothing in reply. Meren saw his lower claws clench as she turned to follow Petra from the room.</p><p>Pleased with herself, Meren held her prize close. This was the final piece of the puzzle. She was almost out of this mess. Maybe then she <em> would </em> go home.</p><p>As she silently followed Petra, the briefest pang of guilt nagged at her for swindling Variks like this. <em> No, he would have done the same to you</em>, she told herself. </p><p>He had tried to get her killed, after all. She had simply returned the favor by stealing his datapad. An eye for an eye. Now, as far as Meren was concerned, they were even.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Yours. Not mine" -Jaren Ward</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The piece of Eliksni tech was heavy in Meren's hands. While not unlike her own datapad in form, it felt alien somehow. All its angles were too smooth, its weight off-center. Like some hoarding Dreg, she clasped her prize to her chest. She couldn't afford to drop it - it was her only chance out of this mess.</p><p>"Keep up," Petra snapped as Meren trailed behind.</p><p>The Queen's Wrath had led them both from the Prison. Dodging Yasmin and going off on her own hadn't been the best plan, Meren thought. The foolish move would doubtless only serve to erode any trust the Awoken had in her.</p><p>Meren made an effort to match Petra's stride. The Awoken woman's eyes were on her.</p><p>Petra shot a disapproving glance at Meren and the alien thing she was clutching. "Why the Fallen?"</p><p>"Why?" Meren didn't quite understand what was being asked of her.</p><p>"Why do you study them?" Petra tried again.</p><p>The question didn't come as a surprise to Meren. It was a one that so many had asked her over the years. For that reason, Meren had several practiced responses already worked out. Petra was a woman of few words, and Meren wagered that the Queen's Wrath wouldn't want the long answer.</p><p>"I find them fascinating." Meren replied.</p><p>"That's all?"</p><p>"I wrote a book on it if you want the long version," Meren replied coolly.</p><p>Petra hummed in response. That seemed to be the end of it.</p><p>Meren took the chance to ask a question of her own. "How's your Wolf hunt going?"</p><p>The Queen's Wrath exhaled sharply, weighing her response. It was obvious that she didn't trust Meren. </p><p>"The Guardians brought in seven more Wolf nobles today. That should keep Variks busy for a while." Petra conceded after a moment.</p><p>"And Skolas?"</p><p>"You ask a lot of questions, Professor Hale." Petra's reply was curt.</p><p>"Like I said earlier, I find it all fascinating," Meren explained.</p><p>They walked together in silence before a thought occurred to Meren and she spoke again. "You think I'm a spy, don't you?"</p><p>"The thought had crossed my mind…" Petra began, "...but I have since arrived at other conclusions."</p><p>"What made you change your mind?" Meren asked.</p><p>"The Queen trusts you," Petra humored her, "and Variks does not. Were you a spy, I'd expect quite the opposite."</p><p>Meren raised an eyebrow. "How do you know Variks doesn't trust me?" </p><p>"He told me as much," Petra's reply was cold. "Variks and I have an... understanding."</p><p>Meren wasn't sure what to make of that and nodded slowly in response.</p><p>It wasn't long before Petra and Meren arrived at the Prison's transport hub. A shuttle from here would ferry them back to the Vestian Outpost, from there they would make their way back to Meren's quarters. It wouldn't be long now. The professor was filled with a sense of urgency, the datapad weighing heavy in her grasp.</p><p>But Petra, it seemed, had other ideas. She continued on through the transport hub, past the shuttles and twisting girders. Meren balked and fell behind again.</p><p>"Where are we going?" She asked, puzzled.</p><p>Petra didn't answer, but Meren felt her unspoken command. <em> Keep up.</em></p><p>Meren trailed as they left the transport hub behind. Over tangles of long-abandoned wreckage, Petra's detour led them down a path that few ever walked. The trek took them through a gash in the hull of some Golden Age frigate. Its inner workings must have been quite a sight once, but Meren could see nothing at all. The lights had gone out centuries ago. </p><p>Petra seemed unaffected by the dark as Meren floundered after her. By the time her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, they were already at the ship's forward command. The bridge's expansive viewport loomed before them. </p><p>"Where are we?" Meren asked flatly.</p><p>"Why don't you see for yourself."</p><p>The viewport seemed to beckon her. Meren walked past Petra to get a better look.</p><p>The vast abyss of space stretched out before them. Fragments of stone and twisted metal hung motionless in the void. Beyond it all, enveloped in a roiling sea of brilliant clouds, an ivory parapet stretched endlessly upwards. Meren's eyes followed it to its pinnacle nestled among the stars. </p><p>The Dreaming City - the Awoken's shining gem - loomed in the distance. </p><p>"This is as close as you'll come." Petra's words were a warning.</p><p>Meren hadn't forgotten Petra's original stipulations on her visit. She couldn't help but wonder what the purpose for this detour was. Gazing out at the city for a few moments longer, Meren was reminded just how far she was from home. </p><p>"Why did you bring me here?" Meren finally asked.</p><p>"I thought you might find it 'fascinating'." There was no humor in Petra's voice.</p><p>"You thought right." Meren conceded after a pause, "Thank you."</p><p>She idly turned the datapad over in her hands as she took in the view of the Awoken city. A moment passed before Petra spoke again from somewhere behind her. </p><p>"I'm ready for the long answer, now." the Queen's Wrath posed her original question again.</p><p>Meren looked over her shoulder at Petra. Petra hadn't cared earlier, and didn't care now. She was merely the messenger.</p><p>Meren's reply came without hesitation. "If the Queen wants to know so badly, she should ask me herself."</p><p>Petra raised her eyebrows. "You're bold. And very perceptive," she replied grudgingly, "I'll give you that."</p><p>"You just spend too much time around Guardians." Meren chided, "You should raise your standards, Petra."</p><p>Petra laughed, then. </p><p>"Let's get you home."</p><p>Home. </p><p><em> My real home is a long way off</em>, Meren reminded herself as she took one last look at the stars before turning to follow Petra back into the darkness.</p><p>The City would be there waiting for her, after all this mess was over. But she couldn't go home. Not yet. Meren tightened her grip on the piece of Eliksni tech on her hands. She had made a deal, and now it was time to uphold her end of the bargain.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The unplanned detour had taken a long time, and Meren had momentarily feared that Petra was never going to take her back to the apartment. But now, safely back in her room behind a locked door, she pushed aside the memories of Petra's strange questions. There were more pressing matters at hand.</p><p>The stolen datapad sat at Meren's workstation as she made a cup of coffee for herself. She let the caffeine work its magic before she finally sat down to take a look at the alien thing.</p><p>She turned Variks' datapad over in her hands, searching for a way to bring it to life. This wasn't Meren's first encounter with technology of this kind. Much like the Eliksni themselves, their tech had often proved to be finicky.</p><p>As expected, the device wasn't being very forthcoming. It hadn't exactly come with instructions, either. She tapped the screen, shook it, turned it upside down. Or maybe that was right side up. The thought occurred to Meren that maybe she needed more hands.</p><p>Letting out a sigh of defeat, she let her palm fall heavily to rest against the alien thing. After a moment of contact the screen flashed to life, Eliksni characters cascading across the display.</p><p>Meren jumped. She didn't have a chance to make out any of what it said before it had redirected her to the main interface. It wasn't unlike her own datapad in that respect, but everything was backwards, laid out in Eliksni script. </p><p>This was her chance. She tried first selecting <em> Prison Roster/ </em> from the interface, curiosity getting the better of her. A notification filled the screen that read <em> /Error: Biometric signature not recognized/. </em> </p><p>Meren furrowed her brow, and tried again with <em> Ether Rotations/ </em> . The same message appeared: <em> /Error: Biometric signature not recognized</em>/.</p><p><em> Shit </em>.</p><p><em> Feed/</em>, <em> Configure/</em>, <em> Sync/</em>, <em> Contact/</em>. Every access point from the main interface told her the same thing. </p><p>
  <em> /Error: Biometric signature not recognized/ </em>
</p><p>Meren stared at the thing in defeat, she wasn't sure what she had expected. Of course Variks would ensure that he was the only one who had access. It was his datapad, after all. He couldn't have prying eyes rifling through his private communications.</p><p>One last option stood out on the screen titled solely <em> Encryption/</em>. It was there to taunt her, Meren knew. She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all, but tapped on it anyway.</p><p>
  <em> /Redirect: Biometric signature recognized/ </em>
</p><p>Meren blinked as more script cascaded across the screen. She barely had time to make out the words when another message appeared.</p><p>
  <em> /Transfer complete/ </em>
</p><p>From somewhere across the room her datapad chimed. Meren nearly upended her chair as she dove across the bed to retrieve it from where it lay among the covers. The display lit up immediately upon her touch.</p><p>Meren chewed her lower lip as she stared at the screen. A notification materialized, and she dismissed it. <em> House Spider/ </em> had appeared under her communication channels.</p><p>Was this another one of Variks' tricks? Meren didn't care. Without hesitation, she scrawled a message in Eliksni script, tracing out the characters on the screen. <em> Go get your own damn Servitor</em>, she thought as she wrote. Her words were brief - to the point. At the end of the message, she attached the coordinates. </p><p>Filled with determination, Meren let out a long breath and hit <em> Send</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Thanks to Keltoi for the edits!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Lost things have a way of washing up on the Tangled Shore." —The Spider</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sending the coordinates to the Spider had given Meren a fleeting rush. Emboldened in the moment, she braced herself for his impending reply. The response was slow in coming, and the seven cycles of waiting that followed proved to be one of the most boring weeks of Meren's life. </p><p>Returning to the Prison had been absolutely out of the question. While Variks had begrudgingly granted her access to the Spider's encrypted network, she wasn't ready to face the Warden again. Not yet, anyway. If there was any potential for salvaging that mess, she would worry about it later.</p><p>She had visited the Vestian Outpost and Pallas Falls. After a trip to the razed space station Amethyst, Meren had wallowed away an entire cycle talking with Guardians at a seedy Reef bar called Outer Orbit. Still, no reply came. On the seventh cycle, she had retraced her steps with Petra to gaze out on the Dreaming City. Throughout all her wanderings the Corsairs had been infinitely patient.</p><p>Meren was dead asleep when the Spider's dreaded reply finally arrived. Opening her bleary eyes to a soft chime from her datapad, her first instinct was to make the noise stop. She pawed at it and tried to silence the device before noticing that the message had come through the channel <em> House Spider/. </em> Still half asleep - her vision barely focused - she made out a message on the screen.</p><p>
  <em> /Bay 14. Slip 17ST. Meet Olu Alderdice. You have one hour/ </em>
</p><p>That woke her up. Meren rolled over abruptly, checking the chron. Any intentions of drifting back to sleep had instantly vanished. She didn't know anyone by the name of Alderdice, but she dreaded the repercussions of ignoring the message's command.</p><p>Clothing was hastily thrown on as she attempted to pull herself together. Meren's mind felt a fuzzy mess, but there was no time for coffee. Once her boots were on, she grabbed her satchel, and threw a cloak over herself before stepping out the door.</p><p>No sooner had the door opened, than her escort was right there waiting. Meren hadn't expected any different.</p><p>"Going somewhere?" the Corsair inquired.</p><p>"I'm going to meet a friend," Meren lied, "a Guardian at the Outpost."</p><p>"At this hour?" Velia's voice was incredulous.</p><p>"I don't know what hour it is," Meren replied, "it's pretty easy to lose track of time out here."</p><p>Velia nodded slowly. "Fine. But if I find you skulking around the Prison later-"</p><p>"You won't."</p><p>Meren turned on her heel and made for Bay 14. Thankfully the Corsair didn't try to follow. She had 42 minutes left.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meren arrived at the Vestian Outpost's hanger with ten minutes to spare. The text on the signage overhead read Bay 14. This was the right place.</p><p>Meren made her way past the rows of docked ships to Slip 17ST. It was at the very end of the bay where a hooded figure dressed in black stood waiting. She slowed her pace to allow for a moment of scrutiny.</p><p>The stranger had an obvious feminine form, Meren could tell that much. They had to be either Human or Awoken, then. This was definitely not an Eliksni. Meren recognized the cloak and armor for what it was - the woman was a Guardian, and a Hunter at that. She had meant to lie to Velia, but somehow it had ended up being the truth.</p><p>Meren pulled back the hood of her own cloak as she came to a stop before the mysterious Guardian.</p><p>"You are not what I expected at all, darling." the Hunter spoke first.</p><p>Meren was caught completely off guard. "What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>The other woman merely shook her head in reply. "You must be either very brave or very stupid…"</p><p>"Are you Olu Alderdice?"</p><p>"Very stupid, it is," Olu muttered to herself. She grabbed Meren by the shoulder and dragged her up against the ship. "There are ears everywhere. Remember that."</p><p>Meren finally got a glimpse of the other woman's face as she wrenched her shoulder from Olu's grip. A red, metallic eye peered back at her from under the Hunter's hood.</p><p>"Get in the ship," Olu growled as her left hand fell to her sidearm.</p><p>Meren didn't need any further convincing. She didn't dare to ask where they were going, either. Climbing up and into the modified blockade runner, Meren found her seat.</p><p>The women didn't exchange pleasantries as Meren strapped in. Reaching overhead to flick some switches, the Hunter brought the ship to life. The rumble of the ship's engine filled Meren with dread.</p><p>"Word of advice," Olu offered, unprompted, "Keep your mouth shut, and let him do the talking."</p><p>Meren didn't need to ask who <em> he </em> was. It was exactly as she'd feared. She was headed back to the Tangled Shore to face the Spider.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Hunter's ship set down in the same spot where Meren and Heavy had landed weeks before. Without preamble, Olu handed Meren a respirator helmet and opened the cockpit.</p><p>"Out," she commanded.</p><p>Meren climbed gracelessly from the ship. No sooner had her boots hit the alien rock, than Olu had a gun to her back. Meren didn't think it necessary, but took the hint.</p><p>"Move." Olu's voice was emotionless.</p><p>Meren moved. Down and into the twisting caves, she retraced the path her Eliksni guides had shown her the last time. When they reached the doors to the audience chamber, Olu holstered her gun and Meren pulled off her helmet. </p><p>The Hunter raised her hand to the door and knocked. In an instant, the chamber's doors parted for them. Olu grabbed Meren's shoulder and dragged her inside.</p><p>In the dim light of the cavern, all Meren could make out was the glow of Eliksni eyes. As everything came into focus she saw the Spider reclining in his imposing chair. His pair of guards peered silently at her.</p><p>Something was different, Meren noticed. She didn't remember the Spider's henchmen being so spiney. And she certainly would have remembered the SUROS crates piled up in all corners of the room.</p><p>"That will be all for now, Lady Alderdice," the Spider rumbled.</p><p>The Hunter gave a jaunty courtesy and left the audience chamber the same way she'd come. The door slammed shut behind her. </p><p>Meren let her eyes fall closed for a second, before raising her head to meet the Baron's gaze.</p><p>"You." the Spider growled, "You have some nerve."</p><p>His claws were steepled as he glared down at her.</p><p>"Hacking into my encrypted network," he hissed, "and telling me to retrieve the Servitor myself."</p><p>Meren briefly considered Olu's advice to keep her mouth shut, but quickly decided against it.</p><p>"I meant no-"</p><p>"Disrespect?," he grated out, "Oh, it's too late for that. In fact, I'm quite offended."</p><p>"That wasn't my intention," she tried to defend herself. "I gave you very precise coordinates. I just thought that someone such as yourself would surely have the means-"</p><p>"That wasn't part of our agreement." His fist crashed down on the arm of his chair.</p><p>Meren inhaled sharply. "As I recall, the wording of the agreement was somewhat ambiguous..."</p><p>The Spider's claws twitched in annoyance as she spoke.</p><p>"...Maybe something got lost in translation." She tried desperately not to sound smug.</p><p>"Gah! Nothing was lost in translation," he recoiled in his chair, Meren's words hitting a nerve, "You would dare to insult me in my own home? Variks was right about you. You are an irritating little thing."</p><p>Meren glowered back at him. She would have to remember to thank Variks for his kind assessment of her character.</p><p>"Do you want to continue to trade insults or do you want to talk business?" She pressed.</p><p>"Your part of the deal was a complete blunder." He waved a dismissive hand at her. "What more is there to talk about?"</p><p>If she was going to stand here and take this abuse, he could at least satisfy her curiosity. "Did you recover the Servitor or not?" </p><p>The Spider fumed silently for a moment, before he acknowledged her question. When he finally spoke, his tone had eased, "Arrha here took a long trip into your Earth mountains."</p><p>One of the guards, who must have been Arrha, chirped at the mention of his name.</p><p>"He managed to bring it back in one piece," the Spider grumbled.</p><p>"And it's functional?" Meren asked.</p><p>"You gave me coordinates," he snarled, "and you didn't even know if it worked?"</p><p><em> So much for diffusing the situation</em>, thought Meren. She blinked back at him. "There was no reason to assume otherwise."</p><p>"You're lucky." he snapped, "I had half a mind to send you to retrieve it yourself! Your fleshy body wouldn't have lasted an hour in the cold. Then I would have lost out on both my Servitor <em> and </em> a valuable human asset."</p><p>Meren didn't like the sound of "human asset" one bit. "You have your Servitor then, Baron. That means my part of the deal is settled."</p><p>He chuckled darkly in response and Meren felt her heart drop into her stomach. "Your debt will be settled when I say it's settled." He folded his claws across his stomach. "Until then, you still owe me."</p><p>It wasn't fair. What more could she possibly have to offer? Meren floundered for the right words. For anything.</p><p>The Spider's glowing eyes were on her. "Careful with your next words, Professor."</p><p>Meren's mind was blank, and her time was running out. The Spider was impatient, even by Eliksni standards.</p><p>She pulled back her cloak and grabbed her satchel. Arrha bristled and brandished his arc spear at her movement. Prying the bag open, Meren pulled something from its depths.</p><p>Ignoring Arrha and his raised weapon, Meren took three steps forward and held a book out to the Spider. She stood there for a long moment with both arms extended as she proffered the leather bound text to him.</p><p>Leaning forward, his eyes glittered as he considered her gift. He extended a hand and gingerly took it from her grasp. Meren let her hands fall limply to her sides, she had expected him to snatch it away in a fit of rage.</p><p>She watched as the Spider stroked the leather binding almost lovingly. Her eyebrows rose as he turned <em> War and Peace </em>over in his claws before opening the cover.</p><p>"What is this?" he rumbled. His eyes were no longer fixed on Meren.</p><p>"It's a book."</p><p>"I <em> know </em> what a book is," he bit back.</p><p>"<em>War and Peace</em>. A novel by a human named Tolstoy. It was written before the Golden Age, before the Collapse." Meren suddenly felt too close to him and moved to take a step back, but Arrha stopped her. "You strike me as someone of culture."</p><p>The Spider eyed her then as he clung to his prize.</p><p>"I <em> apologize </em> for my poor behavior last time, Baron." she spread her arms in a gesture of supplication.</p><p>"You think this is going to get you off the hook?"</p><p>"No," Meren replied, acknowledging the human phrase, "I have no delusions about that. You make the rules."</p><p>The Spider chuckled at that. "Perhaps you're not so dim after all."</p><p>Meren desperately wanted to go back to Earth. Back to where everyone didn't think she was so stupid. She was so caught up in the thought that she didn't notice as the Spider reached behind himself and produced a cylindrical, metal object.</p><p>Without warning, he tossed it to her. Meren barely had time to react and nearly dropped the thing. She turned it over, examining it. It was the first fruits of the Palamon Servitor. The canister of Ether felt like ice against her hands. </p><p>She peered curiously up at him. "What am I supposed to do with this?"</p><p>Meren had no interest in the recreational use of Ether. Huffing the stuff wasn't exactly pleasant. She had heard enough stories - ones with unhappy endings - when it came to human consumption of the Eliksni's demiurge.</p><p>"You'll think of something, I'm sure." He had finally calmed down - the book consumed most of his focus now.</p><p>Nothing came immediately to mind, and she tucked the cold thing away in her bag.</p><p>The Spider spoke again. "Arrha. Escort the Professor back to Lady Alderdice. She's free to go. For now."</p><p>Arrha was no longer at Meren's back, and she took a few steps to distance herself from the huge Eliksni. Meren knew she had pressed her luck once already today, but dared to pose a final question.</p><p>"I have little use for Ether, Baron. What about your part of the bargain?"</p><p>"You won't quit while you're ahead, will you?" the Spider looked up from his prize and growled in annoyance, "You still owe me."</p><p>Meren stood her ground and kept her eyes fixed on his. He stared back with a look of grudging respect.</p><p>"Fine." He flicked a claw at her in irritation. "Go ahead, Professor. Have your fun with the Eliksni. Scratch your itch, or... whatever it is that you're trying to do."</p><p>Still unsatisfied with his answer, Meren tried not to let her impatience show. "That's all?"</p><p>The Spider fixed his glowing gaze on her and leaned forward, looming over her as he spoke.</p><p>"If any one of them gives you trouble, tell them who you are. Meren Hale, the Professor." His eyes glittered. "And that you belong to the House of Spider."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Thanks to Keltoi for the edits!</p><p>And thank you to all the readers who have made it this far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Often when we guess at others' motives, we reveal only our own." —Mara Sov</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meren should have felt relieved. The Spider had extended her some modicum of protection. That was how she had interpreted his words, at least. She didn't know what it was worth and it wasn't something she was eager to put it to the test. But at least it was something. </p>
<p>The whole gamble - the Palamon maps, the Servitor, the Eliksni encryption key, everything - had paid off. From her perspective the debt was settled. But the Spider hadn't seen it that way and, in spite of everything, Meren had only managed to end up in indentured servitude to an alien kingpin. <em> Yes, that was all part of the plan</em>, she thought dryly.</p>
<p>Curled in bed, she thought of home. Thoughts of Hiro flooded her mind, and she remembered that she had yet to thank him for his part in all this. Without his painstakingly detailed maps, everything would be so much worse.</p>
<p>Meren didn't bother to check the chron. There was no time like the present. Desperate for the sound of a human voice, she reached for her comm. It rang for a full minute with no answer. Her patience was finally rewarded when a burst of static came across the channel as it connected.</p>
<p><em> "Meren Hale." </em> A familiar voice answered. <em> "Do you have any idea what time it is here?" </em></p>
<p>"Hiro," she breathed. "I'm sorry if it's late."</p>
<p>
  <em> "I'll make an exception for you, just this once." </em>
</p>
<p>Meren smiled at that. "It's been too long since we talked."</p>
<p>
  <em> "It has. But I seem to remember you crashing my lecture a few weeks back. Why didn't you call sooner?" </em>
</p>
<p>"It's been a whirlwind since I got here," she replied.</p>
<p>
  <em> "Where, exactly, is 'here'?" </em>
</p>
<p>He didn't sound happy and Meren couldn't blame him. She had completely ignored Hiro since the Speaker had sent her to the Reef. </p>
<p>She paused before answering, "The Reef-"</p>
<p>He cut her off before she could explain. <em> "What are you doing all the way out there?" </em></p>
<p>"Research. Working on something for next semester."</p>
<p><em> "How do you plan to find Eliksni out there?" </em> Hiro countered, <em> "I thought the House of Wolves had left the Queen's service." </em></p>
<p>"You'd be surprised…" her reply was deliberately obtuse.</p>
<p>What the hell was she supposed to tell him? She couldn't say a word about the Spider. About Variks. Everything was a huge mess.</p>
<p>Hiro sighed through the comm. <em> "You've always been full of surprises, Meren." </em></p>
<p>"I don't want to spoil it, Hiro." she deflected, "You'll get the full story when I'm home."</p>
<p><em> "Uh huh," </em> he replied, <em> "And when are you back?" </em></p>
<p>"I mean, I just got here…"</p>
<p><em> "When, Meren?" </em>He was stern.</p>
<p>"A month, at least."</p>
<p><em> "That's too long," </em> his voice softened, <em> "Some of us miss you back home." </em></p>
<p>Meren thought she caught a whiff of sentiment in his words and blanched. </p>
<p>She tried to divert the discussion. "The lecture...I wanted to thank you for the Palamon site maps."</p>
<p><em> "It's no problem," </em> Hiro took the bait, <em> "I only hope you found them legible. I was in such a hurry-" </em></p>
<p>Meren cut him off. "Everything was perfect, Hiro."</p>
<p>It was a moment before curiosity got the better of her, and she continued, "Has the Vanguard, uh, given you clearance to go back to the site yet?"</p>
<p>She desperately hoped he wouldn't be back to the dig site anytime soon. Hiro was bright. It would be too much of a coincidence for Eliksni artifacts to be missing right after Meren got a hold of the maps.</p>
<p>
  <em> "No. And I don't expect that to change in the near future." </em>
</p>
<p><em> Thank the Traveler, </em>Meren thought.</p>
<p>"That's too bad," she muttered. "Things will start looking up."</p>
<p><em> "I hope so," </em>he sounded tired.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry if I kept you up. I should let you sleep."</p>
<p><em> "Are you sure everything is alright out there?" </em>he asked.</p>
<p>"Everything's fine," she lied, "Like I said, you'll hear all about it when I get back."</p>
<p>
  <em> "I look forward to you being home." </em>
</p>
<p>Meren desperately wanted the call to end, then.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Hiro." She killed the connection.</p>
<p>Meren stared at the wall and sighed. She had just wanted to thank him for the maps, not dredge up old feelings. That ship had sailed a long time ago. She didn't need anything else added to her growing list of personal problems. </p>
<p>Not one to frequently indulge, Meren was surprised when she was hit with a sudden urge to head to the bar. The situation at hand seemed to warrant it so she grabbed her cloak and dragged herself outside. One drink wouldn't hurt, would it?</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Velia trailed Meren all the way to Outer Orbit. Meren was glad to get out of the tiny apartment - she needed some space. At the door, the Corsair stopped and took up her post outside the bar's entrance. </p>
<p>Meren turned to glance at Velia when she didn't follow. "You're not coming in?" </p>
<p>"Not my type of place," Velia replied emotionlessly.</p>
<p>Meren shrugged. She wondered for a moment what the Corsair did for fun. It didn't seem to be a concept that the Awoken fully grasped. She decided not to dwell on it and ducked inside the bar.</p>
<p>The dive was already packed as she stepped inside. No surprise there. A constantly revolving crowd of Guardians visited the bar to drink and gamble their glimmer away, regardless of the hour. Meren didn't quite fit in, but her presence only attracted a few fleeting looks. She knew no one would really bother her.</p>
<p>In the dim lighting, Meren made her way across the room to an unoccupied booth. The music wasn't so loud that she couldn't hear herself think. For once, she was disappointed. But while the music may have been lacking, the raucous conversation made up for it.</p>
<p>Somewhere from the back of the house, shouts of defeat rung out as someone gambled away their livelihood. A group of Guardians at the bar broke out in laughter. Meren placed an order with the barkeep and let the cacophony drown out her thoughts.</p>
<p>She wasn't intentionally trying to eavesdrop, but her ears pricked up when she caught a familiar voice in the sea of conversations. Meren's gaze followed the contour of the bar to where an unmistakable crowd of Guardians stood clustered around a hooded figure. <em> Oh no. </em></p>
<p>"-so there I was. Just me and ugly."</p>
<p>It was the Hunter Vanguard who sat at the bar, surrounded by his usual entourage.</p>
<p>"-shot him right between the eyes. That put a stop to it real quick."</p>
<p>The Exo paused his story to take a drink before scanning the room. Meren sunk down slowly in her seat, but Cayde's eyes had already found her. When she met his gaze, he practically shot out of his seat, the throng of Guardians parting before him.</p>
<p>"Well, well…"</p>
<p>Drink in hand, he sauntered across the bar and took the seat across from Meren.</p>
<p>"...look who's out having fun."</p>
<p>He gestured to the bartender who proceeded to deliver a pair of matching green drinks. Meren sighed as Cayde pushed one of the glasses in her direction.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Cayde," she grudgingly accepted the handout. </p>
<p>The Exo took a drink. "I don't know if you noticed, but there's no Fallen here, Professor. What are you doing in a dump like this?"</p>
<p>"Just trying to relax." Meren swirled the drink in its glass. "What are <em> you </em> still doing out here?"</p>
<p>"Reconnaissance…" His response didn't sound very convincing.</p>
<p>"Zavala hasn't dragged you back to the Tower yet?"</p>
<p>"He tried." Cayde shrugged.</p>
<p>"So you haven't been back." She tried not to gag as she took a sip of the green stuff.</p>
<p>Cayde shook his head. "Look, relax," he began, "I, uh, didn't forget about that <em> thing </em> we talked about."</p>
<p>Meren hadn't forgotten the favor she'd asked of him. Cayde looked in both directions, making a show of trying to seem discreet. Meren just blinked back at the ridiculous display.</p>
<p>"I looked into it," he kept his voice down, "Asked a guy who knew a guy. Well, <em> he </em> didn't know anything, so I asked this other guy-"</p>
<p>Meren rubbed her hands over her face. Leave it to Cayde to involve three other people. So much for being discreet.</p>
<p>"And-?" she interrupted.</p>
<p>"It's a long story."</p>
<p>"Can I get the short version?"</p>
<p>Cayde threw back the rest of his drink. "Your Fallen buddy is alive."</p>
<p>"Revys," Meren corrected him.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Him." Cayde signaled the bartender for another round.</p>
<p>"Maybe you could elaborate on what you mean by 'alive'."</p>
<p>"He's somewhere under the Tower," Cayde clarified, "and the Vanguard has a supply of Ether. All I know."</p>
<p>It wasn't much, but it was the best news Meren had heard all week. Cayde flipped something shiny to the barkeep as the next round of drinks arrived. The untouched glasses piled up before Meren as Cayde spoke again. </p>
<p>"So. We gonna break him out, or what?"</p>
<p><em> We? </em>Meren raised her eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Cayde." She stopped him. "Some of us are trying to respect due process-"</p>
<p>"I don't know, Professor," his glowing eyes met hers, "That didn't go so well last time."</p>
<p>Meren crossed her arms and leaned back. It was an exceedingly low blow coming from Cayde, but he had a point.</p>
<p>"I'm not breaking anyone out of anywhere," she countered, "I have more pressing concerns right now."</p>
<p>His reply came out of left field. "Like Variks?"</p>
<p>Cayde couldn't possibly have any idea what had transpired between the Warden and herself. Could he? She searched his eyes for any trace of malice, and found none. "Yes. Like Variks."</p>
<p>"I bet you two are best friends," he beamed.</p>
<p>Meren tried to put on a convincing smile, but it came off as more of a grimace. Cayde didn't seem to notice. </p>
<p>"We-"</p>
<p>"Are you gonna drink those?" He interrupted and reached for one of her glasses.</p>
<p>Meren shook her head and slid it across the table to him. Offhand she wondered why he even drank, but some questions were best left unanswered.</p>
<p>"Anyway. Variks," Cayde resumed his original train of thought, "Has he said anything about Skolas?"</p>
<p>Meren narrowed her eyes and sipped her drink. "Skolas?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Huge Fallen. Kell of Kells or something," Cayde stared at her, "Come on, Meren."</p>
<p>"I know who Skolas is. I just don't know where this is going," she defended herself.</p>
<p>"Right." Cayde leaned back as if considering his next words. "Just between us. We're close. The Vanguard is looking into an anomaly on Venus."</p>
<p>Meren slowly raised her eyebrows. That was news to her. </p>
<p>"I'm curious." She knew it was a long shot. "Can you send me the sit rep?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," he pulled back his sleeve and touched a few buttons on his gauntlet, "That should get you access. Don't say I never did anything for you."</p>
<p>Meren stared at him. It couldn't seriously be this easy. "Who else knows about this?"</p>
<p>"Let's see. Zavala. Me." He listed off the names. "Ikora. And now, you. Wait…"</p>
<p>Meren smiled back at him, for real this time.</p>
<p>"Hey. This is classified. You can't tell anyone," the Exo blurted.</p>
<p>"Relax. This is only for research purposes. Besides, who would I possibly tell?" She demurred.</p>
<p>Cayde picked up his half empty glass. "Depends what side you're on. Your new 'best friend', maybe."</p>
<p>He had hit the nail squarely on the head. She could use this to her advantage. Maybe there <em> was </em> a way to smooth over everything with Variks.</p>
<p>"I'm not choosing sides," she purred.</p>
<p>"Not gonna lie," Cayde continued, eyeing her grin, "I'm having a really hard time believing you right now. Help me out here, Meren."</p>
<p>Meren downed the rest of her horrible drink in front of him and stood up. </p>
<p>"Hey!" Cayde's face showed a moment of panic as Meren got up. "Where are you going?"</p>
<p>"I'm leaving. Going to go read that sit rep."</p>
<p>Cayde blinked back at her. "But-"</p>
<p>Meren peered over her shoulder at the Hunter Vanguard. "Thank you for the drink. For checking in on Revys. For everything. It means a lot." </p>
<p>She turned to go.</p>
<p>"Meren." Cayde whimpered after her, his voice barely audible.</p>
<p>She paused.</p>
<p>"You're on our side. Right?"</p>
<p>Her reply bore no emotion. "Of course, Cayde."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"It doesn't matter who you were, only what you will become." —The Exo Stranger</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skolas was on Venus. Cayde's situation report confirmed that much. The self-proclaimed Kell of Kells was off meddling with the Vex. Meren didn't fully understand the implications of that, but it seemed like it could end poorly for everyone involved.</p><p>The Exo had been naive to give the information to her. Meren's contract with the Vanguard allowed her access to some restricted information, but this was different. It was highly classified far beyond her level of clearance.</p><p>Back at the bar, the news had barely left Cayde's mouth before Meren knew exactly who would want to see the Vanguard's report - someone who truly <em> hated </em> Skolas. She had heard that the Wolf Kell was responsible for whatever happened to Variks' arms. If that was true, his contempt seemed more than justified.</p><p>In the end, Meren hadn't lied to Cayde. She really was on his side. There was no grand scheme to weaponize the information on her part. She held no fondness for the brutal Wolf Kell. The trail of destruction he had left in his wake had only served to make more enemies - ones far worse than Variks - for the House of Wolves. The entire system would be better off once Skolas was dead.</p><p>Meren's mind was made up as she stuffed a few things into her satchel. She had finished reading the report hours ago. Brooding alone in her quarters wasn't going to do any good.</p><p>She steeled herself silently at the door. Velia, or maybe Yasmin, would be waiting for her. Worst case, it would be Petra. But it didn't really matter. Any one of them would ferry her dutifully back to the Prison. No matter how bizarre Meren's errands seemed, they were under the Queen's orders to comply. She stepped outside.</p><p>"Where are you off to?" It was Velia today.</p><p>Meren shouldered her bag. "I need to see Variks."</p><p>Velia's body language betrayed the faintest hint of disdain at the mention of the Warden's name, but she didn't argue.</p><p>"Are you going to join me, or do I have your blessing to head to the Prison?" Meren asked.</p><p>Velia had offered her some extent of freedom in the past. But this request seemed too much for the Corsair to overlook. She let out an almost imperceptible sigh and held out her hand for Meren to take the lead.</p><p>The Corsair trailed behind the entire way - a silent shadow. They made it out to the Prison's transport hub before Velia spoke. </p><p>"This <em> fixation </em> with the Fallen is unhealthy," the Corsair surprised Meren with her comment.</p><p>"I prefer to call it 'academic interest'," Meren clarified.</p><p>Velia walked beside Meren and shook her head before speaking again. "The Eliksni have killed too many of my people. Yours too. Maybe you should shift your interest elsewhere."</p><p>Meren blinked back in silence. It was the most the Awoken woman had ever said to her. "Not all Eliksni are to blame."</p><p>"Most are, it would seem." the Corsair replied coldly.</p><p>"What about Variks? He hasn't-"</p><p>"Variks may be loyal to the Queen, but he is not to be trusted," Velia snapped, "It would be wise for you to remember that."</p><p>Meren nodded once, slowly. Velia had made her feelings on the matter abundantly clear. If they continued to argue, Meren would likely find herself escorted straight back to her room. She kept her mouth shut.</p><p>They passed a throng of Guardians at the Prison's entrance and continued inside. Meren knew the way by now, but Velia insisted on taking the lead here. </p><p>When they didn't find Variks in the main control room, Velia led Meren deeper. Down some stairs and through a corridor, a lift stood waiting. They had never been this far into the Prison and Meren wondered where the Corsair was taking her. </p><p>Velia seemed to anticipate Meren's question, "We're going to the maxsec wing. The Warden likes to lurk in the lower levels sometimes."</p><p>"What's down there?"</p><p>"I suppose you're about to find out." There was no humor in Velia's voice as she pressed a hand against the lift controls.</p><p>The lift ground to life before beginning its descent. Meren hadn't seen much more than the Prison's arena and the low security wings. She suddenly realized that she had woefully underestimated the size of this place. If rumors were to be believed, the lower levels housed only the Awoken's most dangerous prisoners.</p><p>Their descent ended and the lift came to a sudden stop. Meren nearly lost her footing at the sudden jolt. </p><p>"Easy," Velia cautioned as she reached for the access pad.</p><p>The Corsair's fingers danced over the panel before the door to the lower security hub slid open.</p><p>The room was bathed in the artificial light of a dozen monitors and screens. Readouts detailing ambient conditions and prisoner vitals scrolled silently across the displays. Feeds from every corner of the Prison were playing out in real time around the room. In the middle of it all stood Variks. He had been waiting for them.</p><p>It came as no surprise to Meren that Variks seemed to have anticipated their visit. Eliksni had a keen sense of hearing, and the lift hadn't exactly been quiet. The long descent had given the Warden ample time to prepare.</p><p>"Baack again?" He grated.</p><p>"Yes, again," Velia interjected, "She's your problem now."</p><p>Velia seemed happy to be free of Meren, and the Corsair turned to leave without another word. Meren didn't speak as the lift behind her ground back to life. Variks waited in silence until Velia was long gone before he spoke again.</p><p>"I thought I was rid of you." </p><p>"Not yet..."</p><p>"You have your encryption key," he snapped, "Or was extracting it too com-pli-cated for you?"</p><p>He was just as hostile as when last she'd seen him. Meren took the insult in stride. "I got it. And it didn't take any time at all."</p><p>Variks blinked twice, betraying his surprise.</p><p>"I suppose I should thank you for giving me access, after all. Or am I supposed to believe that was an accident?"</p><p>Variks avoided the question entirely. "If you are finished, give it back."</p><p>Meren reached into her satchel as Variks glared at her. She dug around until her hand brushed against something cold. What she pulled from the bag wasn't an Eliksni datapad at all. She gave him a chance to register what she was holding before she tossed the canister of Ether to him. Variks caught it with his lower hands and peered at it curiously.</p><p>"Why are you giving this to me?" he sounded slightly less annoyed.</p><p>Meren shrugged in reply. "I think we got started off on the wrong foot."</p><p>"On the...wrong foot?" Variks repeated slowly.</p><p>Of course he wouldn't understand. His English was excellent, but grasping human idioms was something else entirely.</p><p>"It's a saying," Meren explained, "it means starting a relationship badly."</p><p>Variks gestured with the canister of Ether, "This is how we start on the <em> right </em> foot?"</p><p>Meren raised her eyebrows. He was so quick to pick up on the nuance of the phrase. It was either that, or he was playing dumb. Again.</p><p>"Perhaps we-"</p><p>He cut her off with a growl. "This changes nothing."</p><p>"No?" Meren said wryly, "You look like you could use it."</p><p>The Eliksni looked away. Meren knew this wouldn't make up for her past indiscretions. But it was a start. Maybe he would at least be willing to talk to her, now. As he cradled the Ether she heard Variks sigh.</p><p>"Just going to stand there?" He finally replied, "Come in or leave. Your choice."</p><p>Meren realized then just how ridiculous she must look standing there in the doorway. She took a cautious step forward and the doors slid shut behind her.</p><p>"You're inviting me in?"</p><p>"You are persistent," Variks regarded her coolly as he set Meren's canister on one of the room's many consoles.</p><p>"I have to be," Meren began, "the Reef is proving to be a waste of my time."</p><p>"Not a waste. You met Eliksni," Variks offered, "You met the Spider."</p><p>"That was the biggest waste of time, by far. No thanks to you."</p><p>Variks chuckled at that. <em> At least someone finds humor in all of this,</em> Meren thought.</p><p>She continued, "Maybe if you weren't so difficult…"</p><p>"If I came to your Earth City to pester you with one thousand questions, you would be difficult too," Variks retorted.</p><p>Meren took offense at that. "I haven't started asking questions-"</p><p>"You want to." Variks' eyes glittered.</p><p>Meren sighed. He wasn't wrong. She truly had a thousand questions about the Whirlwind, the prophecies of House Rain, the Eliksni homeworld of Riis. She wanted to ask Variks everything. Instead, she kept her mouth shut for a moment and tried to consider his feelings on the matter. But curiosity got the better of her. She just couldn't help herself.</p><p>"I...I do have one question." Meren admitted sheepishly.</p><p>Variks closed his eyes and turned away as if to say <em> I told you so. </em></p><p>"Just one," she pressed, "I promise."</p><p>"Ask it," he grumbled.</p><p>"Where….are we?"</p><p>Variks peered curiously over his shoulder at her. It wasn't a question he'd expected. </p><p>"Maximum security cell block. Prisoners stored in cryo-sleep."</p><p>"But what-"</p><p>Variks held up a claw to cut her off. He had agreed to a single inquiry. Meren gave him a begrudging look. She had to be careful with how she phrased her next words.</p><p>"Show me." It came off not as a question, but a simple request.</p><p>Variks hesitated. "You will not like what you see."</p><p>"What's down here, Variks?" It was another question, but she didn't care.</p><p>He fidgeted with his lower hands and shook his head slowly. His hesitance told Meren everything she needed to know. </p><p>"You keep Eliksni locked up down here. Is that it?" She crossed her arms and shot him a disgusted look. "You besmirch the honor of your own people-"</p><p>Variks stopped his fidgeting and froze. "Honor?"</p><p>Meren realized she was out of line and immediately regretted the words. She should have known better after her repeated bouts with the Spider.</p><p>"What do you know of <em> honor</em><em>?</em>" he snarled.</p><p>Meren reflexively took a step back, but Variks remained motionless.</p><p>"Do you know where it has gotten the Fallen?" His glowing eyes bored into hers.</p><p>Her answer was a whisper. "...No."</p><p>Variks growled and stalked past her. Meren flinched as he hit the access panel with his fist. The doors snapped open.</p><p>"Let me show you," he hissed.</p><p>Variks was already out the door and into the lift before Meren turned to follow. Neither of them spoke as he pawed the keypad and the lift descended. She could hear Variks' mandibles clicking in irritation.</p><p>She kept her eyes fixed forward. Meren hadn't thought the Prison could go any deeper. But she had obviously been wrong.</p><p>The lift stalled and the doors opened when they reached the lowest level. An illuminated catwalk stretched out before them. To either side of the platform dozens of cryo-cells lined the cellblock. Somewhere overhead a cooling system hissed as it cycled to life.</p><p>It was only a single block of the maximum security wing. How many more - just like this one - did the Prison hold. Meren stood numb at the sight. Only then did she begin to fathom just how many prisoners were being held in this place.</p><p>Variks took notice of her hesitation. "You wanted to see."</p><p>When she didn't immediately exit the lift, he pressed the edge of his staff against her back and guided her out onto the catwalk. Variks strode ahead as Meren trudged after him. Halting abruptly before the first cell, he made a sweeping gesture with two of his arms.</p><p>"Pirsis, Pallas-Bane," he announced, "One of our finest warriors."</p><p>A chill emanated from the pod, the icy air enveloping them. Meren felt a shiver run through her, but it wasn't from the cold. As she turned away, Variks continued to the next cell.</p><p>"Beltrik, the Veiled." He tilted his head, waiting. </p><p>When she offered nothing in response, he clenched his upper claws around her shoulder and pulled her along.</p><p>"Skriviks, the Sharp-Eyed," he purred.</p><p>"Variks-"</p><p>He ignored her and dragged her over to the next one. "Skoriks, Archon-Slayer."</p><p>She had seen enough and gently wrenched her shoulder out of his grasp. Variks let his hand fall to his side, but he wasn't finished. There were plenty more Eliksni imprisoned down here. The next cryo-cell waited.</p><p>"Eramis," his glittering eyes searched Meren for any response, "the Shipstealer."</p><p>She lingered before Eramis' cell for just a moment but dared not peer through the porthole, for she knew what she'd see. Meren looked away.</p><p>Variks was already moving further down the catwalk. He certainly seemed to be taking great pleasure in her discomfort. Meren followed. She had no choice but to humor him - she had asked to see this, after all. </p><p>Drevis. </p><p>Calzar. </p><p>Varjis.</p><p>Drekthas.</p><p>Nixis.</p><p>Variks named them all. He knew every single one.</p><p>It only ended when they had reached the end of the catwalk and the row of cells stood behind them. After the macabre display Variks certainly had to be proud of himself. But when he turned to Meren, his eyes looked tired. He gestured half-heartedly at the pods standing in their wake.</p><p>"Look," his voice was flat, "Now do you see where <em> honor </em> has gotten us."</p><p>The cellblock's compressor cycled off and a deafening silence fell over the chamber.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Variks," she whispered, "I didn't realize…"</p><p>His outer eyes fell closed. He hadn't asked for her sympathy.</p><p>He shook his head. "I am all that remains of House Judgement. Nothing left to hold Eliksni together. Not anymore."</p><p>Meren's chest felt tight - her heart ached at his words. It had been horrible of her to ask him to bring her down here.</p><p>"Maybe there's something I can-"</p><p>"You cannot help us, Meren." he tried to sound stern but his voice betrayed him. "Do you... understand?"</p><p>She knew her place and nodded. "This is your fight, not mine."</p><p>He cocked his head, glowing eyes studying her. </p><p>"But I think the tide is about to turn." She reached for her bag and the last of its contents. Shifting the Eliksni datapad in her hands, she brought the display to life. </p><p>Variks' hand shot out to snatch it from her grasp. Meren anticipated the move and turned before he could grab it. He made an irritated sound and relegated himself to peering over her shoulder at the screen. She navigated the main interface as he watched.</p><p>"What are you doing?" he hissed in her ear.</p><p>"I need your hand."</p><p>Variks growled. "Why?"</p><p>"For a data transfer."</p><p>"No," he snapped.</p><p>Meren tried to sound convincing. "You're going to want to see this."</p><p>"I doubt it."</p><p>"Variks," she said sternly, "Your hand."</p><p>He begrudgingly reached around her and placed his lower hand on the datapad's display.</p><p>
  <em> /Redirect: Biometric signature recognized/ </em>
</p><p>The transfer took only a few seconds, and Cayde's situation report appeared on the display. Variks' eyes darted across the screen. He was so close that Meren could feel the growl rumbling in his chest.</p><p>"Where did you get this?" his voice was dark.</p><p>"I have connections." She turned and finally handed the datapad back to him.</p><p>Variks took it and chuckled to himself. "Perhaps you <em> are </em> useful."</p><p>Meren gave him a withering look, but he didn't see it. All of his eyes were fixed on the datapad's display.</p><p>Variks dragged a claw idly across the device as he continued to read. Cayde's Intel on Skolas scrolled slowly down the screen. Meren wondered what was going through his mind when suddenly he froze, his head abruptly turning up and to the left. Variks cocked his head as if to listen.</p><p>"Too many ears here," he warned as he killed the display.</p><p>Meren wondered what he had heard as Variks retreated back toward the lift. She turned to walk herself back but found he had stopped halfway. His lower hands folded slowly together. The Eliksni was waiting for her.</p><p>Puzzled by the gesture, Meren met him in the middle of the catwalk. For a fleeting moment, she was struck by how unexpectedly noble he looked standing there. And why shouldn't he? He was the last of his great House. </p><p>Variks' hand motioned toward the lift. Meren took the lead for only a moment before he matched her stride. He was walking alongside her as they retraced their steps together. The Ether and the news of Skolas had seemed to appease him. Maybe this was the beginning of making amends.</p><p>When they reached the cellblock's exit, Variks made a suggestion. "Many things we need to discuss, yes?"</p><p>"It's about time." Meren grinned as they entered the lift side by side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"You all look the same sometimes, but your smell I know."  —Variks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was painfully early, but Meren hadn't been able to sleep. Not after what had happened yesterday. She sat idly at her desk as she tried to pull together something for a lecture. Still a few months off, her teaching duties wouldn't resume until next semester. But Meren had always liked to be prepared. It wasn't like she had anything better to be doing.</p><p>A knock to the door shattered her focus. Who could possibly come calling at this hour? Meren opened the door in her robe. It was Yasmin.</p><p>"Variks is asking after you," Yasmin said coolly.</p><p>The Corsair's words came as a surprise to Meren. Memories of the previous day came to the forefront of her mind.</p><p>After their visit to the maxsec wing, Variks had been true to his word. They had had things to discuss. He had told her quite a bit, in fact.</p><p>Variks had told her about Skolas. The Wolves' clash with the Awoken. The Siege of Pallas. The Fortuna Plummet. None of it had come as news to Meren. Her connections to the Vanguard had allowed her a rudimentary understanding of what had unfolded in the Reef over the past century.</p><p>Meren had listened quietly, confident in her own understanding. But then he had told her about the Uprising on Cybele. He had told her what <em> really </em>happened. It was then that Meren had realized just how woefully wrong she had been.</p><p>Variks had been practically shaking with anger as he spoke. <em> He </em> had betrayed Skolas. Declared the Awoken Queen the new Wolf Kell. The Wolves had knelt, and the Reef Wars had effectively come to an end. For a time.</p><p>Meren had sat in stunned silence. They called him Variks, the Betrayer. Variks, the Traitor. Meren had suddenly understood why his own people hated him. Maybe it was rightly deserved. He had sworn himself to the Queen - remained loyal to her. And for what? A chance to sit down here, rotting away in the Prison? </p><p>Variks had managed to continue. The uneasy peace between the Wolves and the Awoken hadn't lasted. The Eliksni had tried to assassinate the Queen. Skolas had escaped. Or had he been set free? And after one of the biggest breakouts in the Prison's history, the Wolves had set themselves to ravaging the Reef once again. </p><p>The Awoken forces had found themselves overwhelmed. In a desperate bid to save the Reef, the Queen had reached out to the Vanguard. And, in the end, the Guardians had been called in to clean up this whole mess.</p><p>At that the story had been over, and Variks hadn't wanted to talk anymore. It had put him in a foul mood and he had sent Meren on her way. </p><p>Now, less than twelve hours later, Yasmin was waiting on her doorstep, with Variks apparently asking after her. After what had happened last night, Meren felt justifiably hesitant.</p><p>"Tell Variks it's too early." Meren grumbled.</p><p>"He said it was urgent," Yasmin didn't miss a beat.</p><p><em> He would, </em>Meren thought.</p><p>She sighed and looked down at her robe.</p><p>"I certainly hope you're not planning on wearing <em> that,</em>" the other woman commented.</p><p>"No," Meren reassured, "Give me a minute."</p><p>She went to change into something suitable, curious about Variks' request. Pulling her pants on, she considered. She wasn't intruding on him today. This time he was asking for <em> her. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Variks was waiting when she arrived.</p><p>Not sure what to expect, she didn't bother to greet him. "It's the middle of the night."</p><p>"More to discuss," he practically chirped.</p><p>That immediately perked her up. Variks seemed in a much better mood than on the previous day. He stood there, eyes barely blinking. Something was different. Had he gotten into the Ether she had given him? </p><p>"Like what?" She asked, hesitant.</p><p>"You want to see the prison," Variks replied, "and I will show you."</p><p>That wasn't exactly what she had been hoping for. The cryo cells down in the maxsec wing had more than satisfied her curiosity. If only to appease her Eliksni host, Meren nodded.</p><p>Variks crossed the room and plucked something from one of the room's workstations. It was a piece of Eliksni tech, but Meren couldn't make out what it was before he tucked it away in his robes. She waited for him near the door. Variks joined her and they set off together. </p><p>They didn't take the lift this time. Instead, Variks navigated them through winding corridors, towards the Prison's interior. How did he not get lost in here? Meren supposed that, after all these years, the Warden knew the Prison's layout by heart.</p><p>When the passageway came to an end, Variks stopped. They were at another set of doors. </p><p>"Access code is 7Æ13-B," he advised, as his claws moved across the door's entry panel, "If you get lost."</p><p>She committed the sequence to memory. It would be just like him to ditch her in here. But Variks hadn't abandoned her yet, and the doors opened before them.</p><p>He stepped back and allowed Meren to cross the threshold. The room before her housed a massive cylindrical spire at the Prison's core. It stretched endlessly upward. Open to the sky above, Meren could just make out the stars beyond. </p><p>A complex network of catwalks crisscrossed the spire's empty space. A security hub of sorts was suspended at its center, above the void. Meren took a step inside before she let her hands fall to the guardrails and looked straight down.</p><p>"Careful," Variks teased, "Long way down."</p><p>It <em> was </em> a long way down. Meren's stomach churned. Her knuckles turned white as she tightened her grip on the railing.</p><p>"How many levels…?" She wondered aloud.</p><p>Variks joined her. "Fifty-six."</p><p>Meren looked back up, fighting her nausea.</p><p>"I take it you're not afraid of heights."</p><p>His reply was flat. "No." </p><p>"You can't possibly manage all this yourself…"</p><p>But he hadn't heard her. Variks was already crossing the catwalk to the spire's control hub.</p><p>Meren mustered some fleeting amount of courage. After a moment's hesitation, she followed him, trying not to peer through the mesh grate below her feet.</p><p>When she reached him, Variks was already at the hub's workstation. His hands flew effortlessly over the controls.</p><p>"What are we doing out here?"</p><p>"Need to recall Servitor," he explained.</p><p>Of course the Prison - and Variks by association - would have its own Servitor. After all those countless hours of searching Hiro's maps, there had been one right here the whole time. <em> I should have stolen this one, </em> Meren thought darkly, <em> And the Spider would have considered my debt paid. </em></p><p>But any notions of that vanished as the Servitor entered the central chamber. Meren knew Servitors, but had never actually seen one in person before. As soon as she caught a glimpse of the machine she balked - it was all wrong.</p><p>The shell that should have housed its inner workings had been stripped away. Conduits and metal gaskets stuck out in every direction. An eerie radiance emitted from ports that littered its core. At the center of it all, the Servitor's spherical sensor burned unusually bright.</p><p>Meren could feel Variks' eyes on her. He was expecting a reaction. She gave none, and turned to look at the Eliksni.</p><p>"What's wrong with it?"</p><p>"Nothing is wrong," he bristled, "It is the Warden Servitor. Manages prison sub routines."</p><p>Meren had never heard of a Servitor doing any such thing, and she was left skeptical.</p><p>"It doesn't synthesize Ether?" She questioned.</p><p>"No."</p><p>Meren watched the machine for a moment before gazing back at Variks.</p><p>"Did you do this?"</p><p>He looked at her, eyes glittering. He didn't even need to reply - Meren already knew the answer. </p><p>The Warden Servitor had silently joined them - beckoned by its master. Variks pulled something from his robes. It was the device he had stowed away earlier. Twisting it in his hands, he pressed a few buttons. The Servitor's sensor began to blink. Whatever Variks was holding seemed to be communicating with the machine. </p><p>"Servitor needs regular reconfiguration and <em> update</em>," Variks offered. </p><p>He probably knew Meren was bound to ask, and he volunteered the information freely.</p><p>She furrowed her brow. "What would happen if you didn't?"</p><p>Variks chuckled at that. "I suspect it would go quite mad."</p><p><em> Mad? </em> When had a machine ever gone mad? it made no sense. Her attention was drawn back to the device the Eliksni clutched in his claws.</p><p>"Variks," she tried to keep her voice even, "what is that thing?"</p><p>At the mention of his name, Variks looked at her. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw the Servitor move. Meren felt the hair rise on her arms. She could have sworn it had turned toward her too. </p><p>The Eliksni turned the device over in his hands, while he considered his answer. He shook his head, and reached for his mask. Deactivating the vocal synth, he spoke - in Eliksni, this time. </p><p>Meren had never heard him speak in his own language before. But as he grated out the words, she found every one completely foreign to her.</p><p>"I...I don't understand," she said slowly.</p><p>He touched his mask again before speaking in her tongue. "You humans have no word for it."</p><p>That was unhelpful, at best. But Variks had paused for a moment and seemed to be considering a translation.</p><p>"Perhaps 'neural sync' is closest." He imparted.</p><p>Variks' translation seemed to imply some type of sentience. Meren mentally put the pieces together and thought she had it figured out. "So, you reconfigured the Servitor with some sort of AI?"</p><p>"Not precisely," Variks replied coolly.</p><p>She tried again. "It's like an Exo, then."</p><p>"Closer," he purred, "but still wrong."</p><p>The Servitor's sensor stopped blinking, then. Variks tucked the device back into his robes. Meren was befuddled. And then the machine spoke.</p><p>"Syn-chron-ization complete. Resuming Warden subroutine." It was Variks' voice.</p><p>Meren stared, wide-eyed, and Variks chucked again.</p><p>"I thought you were a professor," he taunted.</p><p>During their own Golden Age, the Eliksni had made twice the technological advancements of humanity. Even after the Collapse of both of their civilizations, the Eliksni had the upper edge. They had arrived in the Sol system with warp drives, transmat systems, and cloaking tech. Meren understood how none of these things worked. And she sure as hell didn't understand what was happening with the Servitor in front of her now.</p><p>"I don't know everything," she snapped, "That's why I'm here. To learn."</p><p>Variks and the Servitor seemed to regard her for a moment.  </p><p>"The Warden Servitor knows what I know," he elaborated cryptically.</p><p>It wasn't artificially intelligent. It didn't house a long-departed consciousness like an Exo. There was something completely alien going on between Variks and the Servitor. Meren made the best sense of it she could, and the words tumbled out of her mouth in surprise. </p><p>"It's...<em> you.</em>"</p><p>Variks gave her an appraising look, but didn't respond. When he wouldn't say more, Meren let the matter drop. She knew better than to press him. </p><p>With a wave of his hand, Variks dismissed the Servitor. It left just as quietly as it had come, retreating into the depths of the Prison. Meren wasn't certain who was running this place anymore.</p><p>She followed Variks quietly back across the catwalk. Why did he have to be so cryptic? Would it hurt him to be forthcoming for once? Meren was never going to learn anything out here in the Reef at this rate.</p><p>He took her through the rest of his rounds, then. They visited the Prison's D-Block, tested security systems, and signed off on the daily roster rotations. It took all day. Variks said no more about the Servitor, and Meren didn't ask. By the end of his tour, she had decided to let it go. For now.</p><p>When they finally returned to the control center, Meren's feet were aching. "You do this every day?" </p><p>She shifted her weight from one foot to the other.</p><p>"Some days," Variks replied absently.</p><p>"And others-?"</p><p>"Have you not already asked enough questions?" This time there was a hint of irritation in his voice.</p><p>It was her cue to exit. After spending most of the day with the Eliksni, they both probably needed some space. If the past was any indication, it wouldn't be long before they were bickering like children.</p><p>Meren turned for the door. She had some research to do, anyway. Thoughts of the Warden Servitor nagged at her again, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. Perhaps the Vanguard would know something.</p><p>From somewhere behind her, Variks spoke up unexpectedly. "You will come back tomorrow?"</p><p>She looked over her shoulder at him. He was fidgeting with his staff. Variks had asked to see her today, and now he was asking again.</p><p>"If you will have me," she replied slowly.</p><p>He closed his outer eyes politely. "Only if you do not ask so many questions."</p><p>She couldn't help but smile at that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When she rejoined him the next day, she found the scribe fiddling with something on one of the control room's many displays. Eliksni text cascaded across the screen, but she couldn't make it out from where she stood. Certainly he had heard her come in, but he made no move to acknowledge her presence. </p><p>Meren wondered if he had extended yesterday's invitation as a courtesy, and he hadn't really wanted to see her at all. He seemed to be irritable half the time. She wasn't sure if that was her fault, or if it was merely him behaving like an Eliksni. </p><p>Idly she wondered if she was spending too much time with Variks, now. The Corsairs didn't seem to care, content to ferry her to and from the Prison, but she didn't want them getting the wrong impression, either.</p><p>Through his preoccupation, he finally grumbled out her name. "Meren."</p><p>"Variks," she said his name with the same enthusiasm he had given hers, "What are you going to show me in the Prison today? Something horrible, I expect."</p><p>Their eyes met as he turned his head to acknowledge her.</p><p>"No," he said slowly, "Not showing. Want to hear about your Academy."</p><p>That was the last thing she expected. What she really wanted was to know more about Variks' Servitor. But that was on the back burner for now. They were going to talk about whatever Variks wanted to talk about. That was just the way of it.</p><p>"Alright," Meren replied hesitantly. </p><p>There was a lot to be said about the Academy. This was not going to be a short conversation. She went to one of the room's low tables and helped herself to a seat. Pulling her datapad from her bag, she set it on the table. It would be easier, in this case, to show than to tell.</p><p>Apparently finished with whatever he had been doing, Variks finally came to join her. Standing alongside her to peer at the screen, he suddenly squinted. The light emanating from the piece of human tech seemed to hurt his eyes. Meren took note and lowered the display's brightness.</p><p>"Here." Pulling up some images on the display, she wondered where she should begin. "This is the Academy on Earth."</p><p>Variks interrupted. "It is small."</p><p>"We're not exactly in the Golden Age, anymore. The Ishtar Academy on Venus was much bigger. But that's long gone."</p><p>Variks gave an almost imperceptible nod.</p><p>"We teach two semesters in an Earth year. There are, I don't know, maybe fifteen hundred students. Give or take." Meren continued.</p><p>She pulled up an image of one of the Academy's many lecture halls. "In three years, students can graduate with a degree in general studies."</p><p>"Why?" Variks interrupted again.</p><p><em> Why what? </em>Meren thought.</p><p>"It can help them get a job." She tried.</p><p>"Studying Eliksni gets them a job?" He sounded incredulous.</p><p>"What? No." Meren wasn't sure he understood. "I mean...there's more to it than that. The Academy teaches dozens of subjects - history, philosophy, chemistry, physics. I'm not the only professor, you know."</p><p>Variks hummed. "Are the others more qualified?"</p><p>Had he seriously just implied that she was incompetent? </p><p>Meren glowered. "What are you saying?"</p><p>"You claim to be an expert, yet ask so many stupid questions."</p><p>"I never said I was an expert," she snapped back, "Obviously I'm not as <em> qualified </em> as you. But I'm all the City has. How many humans do you know that can speak Eliksni?"</p><p>He didn't need to respond. The answer was zero, she was sure.</p><p>Meren went on. "Do the Guardians understand anything about House politics? Does Petra even know what a traditional display of armistice should look like?"</p><p>Variks growled, but she ignored him and continued. "Now, do you want to hear about the Academy or not?"</p><p>"Yes," the Eliksni sounded almost sheepish.</p><p>"As I was saying," Meren resumed her previous train of thought, "The students take a variety of classes across a multitude of disciplines. Having a well-rounded education makes you more competitive. Hence, better jobs."</p><p>Though the rest of it would have been long and boring to most people, Variks seemed to listen with interest. Meren talked about lectures, exams, and research projects. She touched briefly on academic consortiums over the years. Explained how the Academy sponsored archaeological field work. All were good things about the Academy, and she painted them in a rosy light.</p><p>Eventually she pivoted to the unfortunate events that had befallen the Academy. She talked about the woeful lack of funding - no thanks to the Consensus. The grinding halt that had been brought to the ideal of scientific pursuit. Meren bemoaned the downturn over the last few years. She doubted that the Academy would ever be returned to its former glory.</p><p>Variks had sat through it all without comment. In the end all he said was, "You have been there a long time."</p><p>How long had it been?</p><p>"Fifteen years," Meren calculated. That wouldn't seem long to Variks at all.</p><p>"And before?" he inquired.</p><p>Before the Academy? Meren hesitated. Most days it was all she thought about. That and the Eliksni. She didn't often try to think about growing up in the City. When she tried to pull an anecdote from her childhood, nothing came to mind. She searched for a memory long repressed. For anything.</p><p>Variks was looking at her curiously. She could feel his eyes burning into her. She needed to say something.</p><p>"I grew up in the City…that's all," she hesitated, "Not much to tell."</p><p>"That's all," he repeated slowly.</p><p>It was a lame answer, and Meren knew it. But Variks didn't press her. He regarded her for a long moment, eyes trailing slowly down her body. Meren didn't like that one bit, but his next words seemed to justify his actions.</p><p>"This is what a professor wears?"</p><p>Meren looked down at her tunic and pants. "Sometimes. I wear something different every day."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>The question seemed ridiculous to Meren. But maybe it wasn't so absurd to Variks. Now that she thought about it, she had never seen Petra wear anything other than her purple uniform. The Guardians tended to stick with their favorite armor. Even Variks himself wore the exact same thing every time she saw him - green robes, furred collar. Eliksni didn't seem to have the need to change their garments very often - if at all.</p><p>She felt silly saying it, but it was the truth she offered him. "Because otherwise I would smell."</p><p>"You smell now," he replied without missing a beat.</p><p>Meren was taken aback. Their conversation about the Academy had veered wildly off course.</p><p>"That's not very nice," she tried her best to sound offended.</p><p>"It is true."</p><p><em> This is what you wanted, </em> she told herself, <em> to talk with the Eliksni. </em> And if that meant being told that she stank, she was just going to have to take it. It came with the territory, after all.</p><p>"Fine," she couldn't help but ask, "What do I smell like?"</p><p>He mumbled something. Meren stared. It wasn't a hard question, but it seemed to make the Judgement scribe uncomfortable.</p><p>She was curious now. "Variks."</p><p>"There was a silver flower on Riis…" He shook his head as he let the words trail off.</p><p>So she smelled like a flower. But that wasn't what stood out to Meren. Variks was talking about Riis. About home. He had been there, she realized. Before the Whirlwind. Before the fall.</p><p><em> Tell me about it </em>, she was about to say. This was finally her chance to segue away from the Academy and talk about the Eliksni. </p><p>On the table, her datapad lit up. She and Variks both looked down at it. Any opportunity of talking about Riis instantly evaporated. The moment was gone.</p><p>Meren picked the datapad up. If this was something from Cayde, she was going to be truly irate. But it wasn't. A message had come in through an encrypted channel and the device was busy unscrambling the text. Meren let her eyes fall closed. There was only one secure channel she had access to.</p><p>Variks watched her response calmly. The Spider's message finally came through.</p><p>
  <em> /Bring me another book/ </em>
</p><p>The request was straightened. There was no way Meren could misconstrue this one.</p><p>"What does Spider want?" Variks asked.</p><p>Meren hadn't thought Variks could see the screen in her hands, but somehow he knew. There was no point in lying. The scribe was far too clever for his own good.</p><p>"He wants a book."</p><p>"A book," Variks said, incredulous.</p><p>"I'd tell you the story," Meren offered, "but you probably already know."</p><p>As expected, Variks didn't verbally confirm her suspicions. But Meren caught a flash of something in his eyes as he gazed at her.</p><p>"Some advice," he chided, "Give him what he wants. It would be foolish to refuse."</p><p>"Do you think I'm stupid?"</p><p>"No," he purred, "You are not stupid, Meren. Stupid and foolish are not the same."</p><p>Meren sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. Somehow <em> he </em> was the one giving her a lesson on the nuances of English grammar. When she said nothing in reply, Variks plucked the datapad from her hands and looked at the Spider's message. </p><p>"You have managed to keep yourself alive this long. It would be a shame to die over a book," he noted, claws moving over the device's screen.</p><p>Whatever he was doing, Meren didn't like it at all. She stood up and grabbed her datapad back, eliciting a growl from the Eliksni.</p><p>"If I didn't know better, I would think that you were worried about my well-being," she teased.</p><p>His reaction was almost immediate. Variks pulled something from his hip and dropped it before Meren. The hand cannon hit the table with a thud. </p><p>Meren stared at it for a long moment before hesitantly picking the thing up. Did he mean for her to have it? Perhaps he <em> was </em> worried about her well-being, after all. She didn't think she had ever fired a gun. And why should she need to? The City was overall a safe place. </p><p>Turning it over in her hands, she studied it. It was Eliksni tech - efficient and deadly. Her finger brushed the trigger. Variks' hand reached out, lightning fast. His claws closed around the barrel of the gun and shoved it away. She had been pointing it directly at him.</p><p>"You are a menace," he hissed.</p><p>"You're the one who gave it to me," she said defensively.</p><p>Variks countered, blinking slowly. "Not to use on me."</p><p>Careful to keep it pointed away from the Eliksni this time, she looked it over once more. What was she supposed to do with it? Obviously she wasn't going to shoot the Spider, but maybe showing some mettle would make him take her more seriously.</p><p>Meren looked up from the gun at Variks. "Even if I wanted to go back to the Tangled Shore, I have no way to get out there. The Awoken are watching me too closely, now."</p><p>Meren sighed. She had gotten herself into more than enough trouble since coming to the Reef. </p><p>"You are more clever than that," he admonished.</p><p>Was she? Meren certainly had managed to overcome everything the Reef had thrown at her so far. Maybe Variks' sudden confidence in her was not misplaced.</p><p>"Perhaps," she spoke slowly as an idea formed, "If I use the Prison's loading dock as a rendezvous…"</p><p>Variks was suddenly very close as she spoke. He was making a quiet noise. Was he purring?</p><p>"...the Awoken would never know that I had left." she finished.</p><p>The Spider would get his stupid book. Petra would be none the wiser.</p><p>"See?" He purred in her ear. </p><p>Meren pulled away slightly. Seemingly unbothered, Variks straightened up in response.</p><p>"Come back in one piece," he growled softly, "Then we will talk about the Servitor…"</p><p>Meren met his gaze. He looked right back, eyes glittering.</p><p>"...and we will talk about <em> Eliksni</em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: Thanks to Keltoi for the edits!</p><p>Merry Christmas, or maybe Happy Holidays, if you choose to celebrate!</p><p>Featured Lore: <a href="https://www.ishtar-collective.net/cards/variks-the-loyal">Variks, the Loyal</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Honor is earned, not given. So earn it." - Lord Shaxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a few days, but Meren had finally worked out the last of the kinks. After a few delicately-worded messages, the plan to rendezvous with one of the Spider's associates - to slip away unnoticed to the Tangled Shore - had fallen into place. </p><p>When she had asked the Spider for an escort he had been quick to oblige. Too quick. Meren was certain that he would give her grief about it later, but she hadn't seen any other way around it.</p><p>She had initially considered contacting Heavy again. The flamboyant Titan had managed to keep her secret before. But after floating the idea by Variks, it had suddenly seemed like an ill-advised plan.</p><p>"You are reckless," Variks had said.</p><p>And Variks had been right. It would have been reckless. The Spider preferred to operate in secrecy, and it was for the better that she not bring Heavy along again.</p><p>Meren carefully selected two texts from her collection. The stack had already started to dwindle. Most of her things - books included - had been left at home in the City. If the Spider meant for her to play librarian, she wouldn't be able to keep up with his voracious literary appetite for very long.</p><p>Stashing the books in her satchel, Meren next considered the Eliksni weapon. Variks had insisted that she take it, and she knew better than to argue. The hand cannon was heavy as she strapped it to her hip. But it felt secure in its holster. Somehow, Variks' sidearm made her feel a little more confident. Meren pulled her cloak around herself before setting off.</p><p>Velia ferried Meren to the Prison - passed her off to Variks. The scribe, in turn, guided her to the Prison's lowest docks. Variks said little on their way down. He seemed unusually pensive. It wasn't until they reached their destination - Deck 0, Bay 2 - that he spoke.</p><p>"You remembered your weapon?" </p><p>"Of course," Meren answered simply.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Standing side by side, they waited. Variks' mandibles clicked softly. He seemed more apprehensive than she felt. Meren had already survived two encounters with the Spider. Why should this visit be any different?</p><p>A sudden thump announced her escort's arrival. Servos whirred to life as the Prison's docking sequence initiated. It took a moment before the hiss of atmospheric equilibration signaled that the process was complete. Bay 2's access hatch slid open.</p><p>An Eliksni figure strode through the umbilical to meet them. It took Meren all of a second to recognize Arrha. Adorned in spines and armed to the teeth, he inclined his head to her politely.</p><p>
  <em> "Greetings, Meren Hale, the Professor." </em>
</p><p>His words came as a jumble of English and Eliksni. Her name sounded strange, and he grated out her title the best he could - their language had no other word for it. From beside her, Meren caught a rumble of a growl from Variks. Arrha's gaze shifted immediately from her to the scribe.</p><p>Little Arrha crossed the distance between them to square up against Variks. There was familiarity there, Meren sensed. The scribe stood remarkably still, meeting Arrha's gaze. </p><p>The two Eliksni were roughly the same height - Variks with the slightest advantage. Perhaps Arrha wasn't so little, at all. It was only the Spider's commanding presence that had made him seem small in Meren's eyes.</p><p><em> "The Professor, why do you associate yourself with this beggar?" </em>Arrha spat.</p><p>The Spider's lackey was remarkably bold. Variks bristled and his claws tightened around his staff. The Prison of Elders was his domain and Arrha's words had been a blunder. </p><p>"You should choose your words more carefully, Arrha," Variks seethed with great restraint.</p><p>Arrha shifted uncomfortably and took the smallest of steps backward. Meren wasn't going to wait to see how this played out.</p><p>"We shouldn't keep the Spider waiting," she intervened.</p><p>Variks nodded once, slowly. Arrha seemed to be in agreement and turned to retreat back through the connector. Meren glanced at Variks. She wanted so badly to ask what all that had been about.</p><p>"We will discuss it later," he growled, anticipating her question.</p><p>"I look forward to it," Meren replied as she strode forward to follow Arrha onto his ship.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The ride to the Tangled Shore was quiet. Arrha seemed flustered, and Meren wasn't eager to push her luck with yet another strange Eliksni. She was content to gaze around the cockpit at the array of alien displays and sensors. All of it hurt her head, but it didn't seem to bother Arrha. His four hands moved nimbly over the controls.</p><p>When they reached the largest of the Shore's asteroids, Arrha didn't land on the surface. Instead, he piloted the ship around to a gaping cleft in the rock face. The Eliksni flipped a couple of switches, requesting landing clearance. Meren looked out through the cockpit as they entered the hanger nestled in an enormous underground cavern.</p><p>Arrha powered the ship down before escorting Meren out into the bay. The Spider's hanger bustled with activity. No less than fourteen ships were docked, most offloading cargo. Eliksni scurried throughout the cavern, tending dutifully to their work. A few stopped to gaze at her, and the realization slowly dawned on Meren that she was the only human here. Suddenly Variks' insistence about the sidearm didn't seem so silly.</p><p>Meren paused to watch the hubbub with interest, Arrha at her side. He seemed to be in no rush, and she wasn't either. Only when she had seen enough did he motion her forward, guiding her through the hanger. Around them, the Eliksni continued about their business, unbothered. At least not until Arrha spoke.</p><p><em> "Make way," </em> he growled, <em> "the Professor is here to see the Spider." </em></p><p>At his words, half of the Eliksni in their proximity flinched away. Some chirped in distress. Others stopped dead in their tracks to stare. <em> What the hell? </em>Meren herself almost froze, but she managed to remain in step with Arrha.</p><p>Arrha tittered to himself. Meren gave him a questioning look. "What was that about?"</p><p>His reply came full of mirth. <em> "The Spider told them 'Professor' means 'Killer of Wolves'." </em></p><p>The jest seemed truly hilarious to Arrha. Variks would have a laugh at it too, she was sure. But Meren wasn't certain she found it funny. She hadn't killed anything, and this ill-gotten reputation wouldn't serve to make her any friends amongst the Eliksni.</p><p>Arrha continued. <em> "But I know this is not true, the Professor. You have not killed anyone." </em></p><p>The way Arrha addressed her was unusual - spewing honorifics as if she was Eliksni nobility. </p><p>"No," she replied bluntly, "I haven't."</p><p>What else had the Spider told them? The Eliksni around them were all so quiet now. Eliksni behavior was undeniably strange, but this was odd - even for them. And that was saying something. </p><p>They continued through the hanger past piles of Häkke crates, stacked one on top of another. Arrha steered them around several steel cases bearing the Omolon logo. Every single box Meren saw seemed to contain weaponry of one sort or another. Just what, exactly, was the Spider doing?</p><p>"What do you get out of this, Arrha?" </p><p>To her surprise, the Eliksni answered immediately.</p><p><em> "The Spider once paid in Glimmer." </em> He began, <em> "I had no use for it. Things are different now." </em></p><p>"How so?" Meren prompted.</p><p><em> "The Spider changed his payment," </em> he chattered, <em> "We are paid in Ether, now. One kilogram for one day of work." </em></p><p>Meren raised her eyebrows. It sounded like her Servitor was being put to good use. </p><p>Arrha continued. <em> "Even if sick or injured, the Spider still pays." </em></p><p>They exited the hanger, continuing deeper into the Spider's lair.</p><p>"He sounds like a very generous employer." She mused aloud. "What's the catch?"</p><p>"Ca-chh?" Arrha didn't seem to understand the phrase.</p><p>"Drawback," she tried.</p><p>Arrha just looked at her. Still nothing. Meren ground her teeth for a second before trying in Eliksni. </p><p><em> "Disadvantage." </em>It was the closest word there was.</p><p><em> "No disadvantage," </em> he offered, <em> "Not since Servitor arrived. Thanks to you, the Professor." </em></p><p>For a moment, she wondered how he knew that she had anything to do with the Servitor. <em> That's right</em>, she recalled, <em> it was Arrha. </em> He had been the one sent all the way to Earth to retrieve it.</p><p>"You helped too," she reminded him.</p><p>He tilted his head. <em> "I recovered it. Yes." </em></p><p>"How did you get it out?"</p><p><em> "Scorch cannon," </em>he replied matter-of-factly.</p><p>As soon as her brain registered what he had said, Meren snickered. The mental image of Arrha up in the mountains melting the Servitor out of the snow was too much. And with a scorch cannon, at that.</p><p>The Eliksni just looked at her, puzzled. <em> "Took a long time. So much strange ice." </em></p><p><em> Strange ice? </em> Meren wondered if she had interpreted his words correctly. Or maybe Arrha had just never seen snow before.</p><p>She didn't have time to reflect on it. They were practically at the Spider's doorstep. Arrha stopped at the audience chamber doors. They opened, and he bowed slightly, gesturing her inside.</p><p>Meren had barely crossed the doorstep before the Spider was accosting her.</p><p>"Professor," he boomed, "you certainly took your time in getting here."</p><p>Meren crossed the audience chamber to stand respectfully before him. The Baron was cozied up on his throne like always, but his attention seemed to be elsewhere. Between his claws he held a lifeless Ghost, twisting it slowly in one direction and then the next.</p><p>"Bah," he growled at the thing in his claws before shifting his focus to her. "Couldn't find your own ride?" </p><p>"It presented a bit of a problem, yes."</p><p>The Spider grunted. "Maybe try showing some ingenuity."</p><p>Meren's face displayed her displeasure. "You should have just sent Arrha to pick up the book. It would have saved us both time," she retorted, "So much for ingenuity."</p><p>"Now, now," the Spider sat back in his chair and steepled his claws, "You make it sound like you didn't want to come say hello."</p><p>She really hadn't. And she wasn't eager to prolong the visit, either. Wasting no time, she pulled back her cloak and reached for her bag. But a dark chuckle from the Spider made her pause.</p><p>His eyes were fixed on her hip. "Well, this just suddenly got interesting."</p><p>Meren's hand stopped halfway into the bag. In pulling her cloak back, she had put the hand cannon she carried on full display.</p><p>"Trying to show some teeth, Professor?" The Spider growled.</p><p><em> Shit. </em> How was she supposed to explain this? She was a mild-mannered human professor. But then it struck her. No, here she was apparently a fierce warrior.</p><p>"It seems only fitting for the 'Killer of Wolves', don't you think?"</p><p>His eyes bored into her for a long moment. Meren stood still and waited to be reprimanded. No rebuke came. Instead, the Spider laughed.</p><p>"Fitting, indeed," he chuckled, "Who told you? Arrha?"</p><p>Meren nodded, hand still buried in her satchel.</p><p>"That was supposed to be our secret," he chided Arrha. </p><p>Little Arrha hung his head. <em> "I am sorry, the Spider…" </em></p><p>The Spider dismissed Arrha's apology with a wave of his hand. He wasn't truly upset.</p><p>"As much as I enjoy the pleasure of your company, Professor," he drawled, "I'm a busy Spider, and I think we've strayed from the original intent of your visit."</p><p>Meren understood his meaning. He didn't like to be kept waiting. She pulled the pair of books from her bag. At that the Spider took notice.</p><p>"Two?" His eyes glittered. "What have I done to deserve such <em> generosity</em>?"</p><p>Meren crossed the distance between them to offer up her gift. Without hesitation, the Baron leaned in to accept the books. He studied first <em> The Great Gatsby,</em> turning it over slowly to examine the binding. His demeanor changed when he next looked at <em> The Siege of Twilight Gap: An Anthology. </em>She knew he had seen her name - along with other authors' - embossed in tiny gold letters along the spine.</p><p>Meren grinned. "Perhaps you'd like to fact check that second one for me, Baron."</p><p>"Do I look like a scholar to you?" He rumbled.</p><p>The Spider opened the book slowly. He drew a claw slowly down the page, reading a few lines.</p><p>"All so very wrong," he pandered, before snapping the book shut. "Nevertheless, your human perspective might prove to be <em> enlightening.</em>"</p><p>His response was enough for Meren. Though the Spider tried to act aloof, his eyes betrayed the slightest hint of interest.</p><p>"Now, to your payment," the Spider rumbled.</p><p>Meren hadn't expected anything in return. Her debt was still outstanding. By offering payment for services rendered, it seemed he intended to keep it that way.</p><p>The Spider continued, "You said yourself that you have no use for Ether. What did you do with the last ration, I wonder?"</p><p>Meren opened her mouth to reply, "I-"</p><p>"Spare me the details. I wish I hadn't asked," he sounded bored, "What will it be? Glimmer? Weapons? Secrets?"</p><p>His eyes seemed to glow brighter at that last word. Meren perked up.</p><p>"No," the Spider stroked his chin, "Perhaps, for you, something more...sentimental."</p><p>Meren would have preferred the secrets, but she wasn't going to argue. That was only likely to get her nothing at all.</p><p>"Arrha," he boomed, "find something suitable for the Professor."</p><p>Arrha bowed and scurried off. It wasn't but a moment before he returned, clutching a fabric bundle in his claws. He held it out to her, and Meren took it gently. The cloth unfurled in her hands.</p><p>It was a cloak - dusty red with a ruff of grey fur around the collar. This was Eliksni handiwork. As she examined it, she noticed the white heraldry emblazoned on the back. It wasn't that of any noble House. The design bore a resemblance to a spider.</p><p>The Baron was watching her with great interest. Arrha momentarily reclaimed the gift from her hands, before draping it over her shoulders.</p><p>Atop her own cloak, the combined weight of the fabric was heavy and stiflingly warm.  But Meren stood up straight. She only hoped that she didn't look as ridiculous as she felt.</p><p>"Look at you." The Spider clapped his hands together. "You're a proper Wolf Killer, now. Smell like one, too."</p><p>Meren did her best to bow beneath the weight of the cloak. "Thank you, Baron."</p><p>The Spider grunted in reply. He motioned for the door, lifeless Ghost clenched in his claws. "Go on. Get out of here. I have more pressing business to attend to."</p><p>He said no more. Meren was dismissed. Arrha chirped at her and she turned to go. She trudged after him, the warm weight of the cloak on her shoulders.</p><p>Meren and Arrha stepped out through the audience chamber's doors to freedom. But no sooner had they had crossed the threshold than Meren stopped in her tracks. Another Eliksni stood in the anteroom, blocking the way.</p><p><em> "Watch yourself, Misraaks," </em> Arrha bristled at the Vandal.</p><p>The Vandal blinked timidly at them, stepping aside. He was armored in all the regalia of a noble House, but Meren didn't get a good look. Gazing at her for a moment, the Eliksni quickly bowed his head. </p><p>Meren, Killer of Wolves returned the gesture, inclining hers in response. Misraaks tilted his head and blinked slowly at her, but then the Spider was shouting from the adjoining chamber.</p><p>"You're wasting my time, Misraaks!" The Spider bellowed.</p><p>The Vandal scurried past Meren and Arrha. She caught a glimpse of his tattered grey cloak. It bore the mark of the House of Wolves. The doors closed behind him.</p><p>Arrha led her back to the Hanger, then. The Eliksni they passed didn't balk at her this time. They just stared. She wondered what they thought of her now - draped in the cloak of House Spider, Variks' weapon at her hip. It seemed absurd, even by Eliksni standards.</p><p><em> "The Spider is pleased with you, the Professor," </em> Arrha offered.</p><p>But his words didn't make Meren feel any better. It just meant it was only a matter of time before she would have to appease the Spider again. And she was quickly running out of books.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Arrha dutifully returned Meren to the Prison. The docking sequence initiated, and the pressure equalized before it was safe to leave the ship. Arrha chirped a farewell after her as she withdrew through the connector. She would be seeing him again soon, she was certain.</p><p>She stopped and waited at the closed access hatch. Meren smiled to herself and straightened the Spider's cloak. What was Variks going to think when he saw her like this?</p><p>When the hatch finally slid open, the scribe was right there waiting. Meren had expected no less. But as soon as she saw him, she could tell something was wrong. Her face fell.</p><p>Variks stood, hunched down like some hunted thing - his lower claws tapping anxiously together. He didn't greet her. Instead, he looked her up and down once, blinking in dismay.</p><p>Meren furrowed her brow. "What's wrong?"</p><p>He shushed her. "Quiet, yes? Come quick."</p><p>Meren had no idea what was going on. Variks had seemed just fine hours earlier. When she didn't move, he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her through the doorway. Past Bays 3 and 4, his mechanical upper claws dug in almost painfully as he dragged her through the loading docks.</p><p>They had reached Bay 5 when Meren caught the softest echo of footfalls. Suddenly, Variks' urgency made sense. He had inevitably heard it long before she had. Meren couldn't be seen down here on the restricted docks - especially not looking like <em> this. </em>The whole situation would bring both of their loyalties into question.</p><p>Variks stopped. A row of empty transport pods stood adjacent to the loading bay. Connected to the rest of the complex via a system of vacuum tubes, they efficiently ferried prisoners from the docks to any one of the Prison's many cellblocks.</p><p>"Variks?" An unfamiliar voice rang out from somewhere behind them.</p><p>Variks made a guttural sound of dismay. He glanced at the row of transport pods, then back at Meren. She held his gaze for a moment - her stomach knotted at what she saw there. Variks' eyes were filled with fear.</p><p>"Variks!" The voice was closer, and more stern this time.</p><p>The Eliksni pushed her into the nearest pod. Meren didn't bother to resist. There were no other options. They were out of time.</p><p>"Yes, your Grace?" He croaked in response.</p><p>It was the last Meren heard as the hatch hissed shut - sealing her in. Variks' fist hit the activation panel, sending the pod hurtling away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Featured Lore: <a href="https://www.ishtar-collective.net/entries/ether-doctor">Ether Doctor</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Deny no ally their quests, and together we will explore those paths untraveled." - The Speaker</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There Meren sat, detained in the Prison of Elders. All around her muted snarls, curses, and growls permeated the cell's walls - chilling her to the core. The little pod was the only thing that stood between her and whatever lay outside. And, judging from the sounds, Meren had a pretty good idea of what that was.</p><p>It was Eliksni that shared the cellblock with her. Meren didn't need to peer through the pod's single porthole to confirm her suspicions. She could hear their words - muffled just beyond comprehension. </p><p>Could they smell her? Or was this always how it was? She huddled down and pressed herself against the cell's smooth wall.</p><p>She was a little banged up after her violent journey. The Prison's transport system obviously hadn't been designed with humans in mind. Nothing felt broken, but there would be bruises tomorrow. She would have Variks to thank for that.</p><p><em> No, </em> she reminded herself, <em> he was just trying to protect me. </em>The thought made her feel funny. It had been at Variks' behest that she had gone off to meet the Spider. Look how that had turned out. Did he have her safety in mind then? What had changed? Meren didn't know, and she wasn't likely to figure it out sitting in here - especially not with all this noise </p><p>With nothing to pass the time, save her own thoughts, Meren desperately wished she could drift off. But the guttural growls - the words she couldn't make out - made sleep seem impossible.</p><p>After the first hour, Meren started to get cold. She had expected Variks to come retrieve her straight away. But when he didn't show, she curled up on the floor, nestled in the Spider's cloak. The ruff of fur was warm, and the fabric smelled pleasant. At least to her.</p><p>By the second hour, in a desperate bid to save her sanity, Meren resorted to counting the number of rivets around the porthole's window. There were fourteen. Definitely, fourteen. But that couldn't be right. So she fell to counting them all over again. At some point, Meren managed to doze off - a blessed reprieve from her madness.</p><p>It was three long hours before the hatch to her little pod slowly hissed open. The door swung outwards and up to reveal Variks standing there, looking positively apologetic. Meren gazed up at him from where she sat - pressed up against the back wall, huddled in the Eliksni cloak.</p><p>"You certainly took your time." Her voice was humorless.</p><p>"Not my fault." Variks stuck his head into the pod for a moment before making a snuffling sound and shaking his head forcefully.</p><p>"You stink of death," he hissed.</p><p>Was that what the Spider had meant when he had said she smelled like a Wolf Killer? <em> It must be the cloak</em>, Meren realized.</p><p>Variks squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before overcoming the apparent stench. Everything hurt, and Meren was slow in getting to her feet. As she stood, she straightened the cloak around her shoulders. Variks' hand was suddenly there, outstretched and waiting. Meren took it and he pulled her easily from the cell.</p><p>As she hobbled out onto the catwalk, Variks hesitated. "You are hurt."</p><p>"Only my pride." Meren grumbled. "I'm fine."</p><p>"You do not seem 'fine.’" Variks circled her, stopping to take a long look at the cloak before exhaling slowly.</p><p>"I can explain-"</p><p>"Not here," he growled.</p><p>Of course. <em> There are ears everywhere. </em>From where they stood, she finally gazed out at the cellblock. Dozens upon dozens of pods lined the room. Meren had seen it all before, but not like this. </p><p>Gnarled claws scrabbled at portholes. Dark blood streaked the windows. Rasping voices echoed from within. These residents were very much alive. Meren only had a second to stare in horror.</p><p>"Come," Variks sighed. He was already making for the cellblock's exit.</p><p>Meren hurried to catch up with him. When she reached his side, Variks wouldn't look at her. The Eliksni voices came clearer - she could understand every hissed insult and growled curse.</p><p>
  <em> Traitor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wretch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Betrayer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Human filth. </em>
</p><p>Meren pulled her cloak in close and closed her eyes. For the briefest second, she wished she couldn't hear them at all.</p><p>Beside her, Variks bore it all with such dignity. He was steadfast and silent. Surely he had heard it a thousand times before. Or maybe he truly didn't care. But it stirred something in Meren. Compelled by compassion, she placed her hand gently on Variks' shoulder.</p><p>Meren let her touch linger for just a moment. He glanced at her hand with two of his eyes. Whether he was offended or grateful, she couldn't tell.</p><p>They exited the chamber in silence. The door slammed shut behind them, drowning out the Eliksni's voices. No sooner were they free from the cellblock than Variks rounded on Meren.</p><p>"Take that off," Variks snapped.</p><p>Meren blinked in surprise as she obediently let the cloak fall from her shoulders before bunching it up in her hands.</p><p>"House of Spider," he mocked, "No true House. A den of crime, nothing more. Are you proud to wear his banner?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Variks scolded, "Spider makes a fool of you. Do not let me catch you wearing it again."</p><p>Meren tried to take the Judgement scribe's rebuke in stride. It seemed like such a silly thing to be upset about. But there were rules in play here that Meren didn't fully understand.</p><p>Variks slowly shook his head, easing his tone. "You put yourself in danger, wearing that here. What were you thinking?"</p><p>"I wasn't…" Meren admitted quietly, clutching the fabric close.</p><p>He let out a hissing sigh. "Prince Uldren nearly saw you."</p><p>"Is that who-"</p><p>"Yes," he muttered, "Why I was late."</p><p>"At least you came to get me," Meren offered, "I was beginning to think you were going to leave me in there."</p><p>"No. I could not do that, Meren." He paused before his next words. "You should go."</p><p>She scowled. Was he seriously telling her to leave after everything she had been through today?</p><p>"I don't want to." The words were already out of her mouth before she realized that she must sound like a petulant child.</p><p>Variks straightened up and regarded her for a long moment. "Why not?"</p><p>"For one, I have nowhere to go. I'm getting awfully tired of sitting in my room alone. Petra has better things to do. Yasmin won't talk to me. And Velia is boring."</p><p>Variks chuckled at that.</p><p>"For two," Meren continued, "You promised to tell me about the Eliksni when I got back. And your Servitor. <em> And </em> whatever's going on between you and Arrha."</p><p>Variks shifted his staff in his hands and seemed to be thinking it over, but Meren's vindication was short-lived. The Eliksni turned silently and started walking away.</p><p>"Variks!" Meren went after him. "How long do you plan to keep stringing me along?"</p><p>"'Stringing you along,’" he snorted, "Your human phrases make no sense."</p><p>Eliksni had idioms too, Meren knew. From a human standpoint they were just as nonsensical. But she wasn't about to get into an argument with him over semantics.</p><p>Instead, she tried to be helpful. "It just means-"</p><p>"I know its meaning."</p><p>"Then you know that's exactly what you're doing right now." Meren said pointedly.</p><p>Variks made an exasperated sound. Meren followed him around a bend in the corridor before he spoke.</p><p>"You are as impatient as Arrha," he growled.</p><p>Meren raised her eyebrows. Now they were getting somewhere. </p><p>"You remember I advised Skolas for a time," Variks began, "He rarely heeded my advice. Yet I had his ear."</p><p>Variks slowed enough to let Meren fall in beside him.</p><p>"Arrha was a Wolf once - hungry for honor. Wanted to improve his station with the Kell. But searched for an easier way. Arrha thought himself clever. He came to me, asked me to tell Skolas lies to gain ill-gotten glory."</p><p>Meren listened with rapt attention as she walked alongside Variks through the dimly-lit corridor.</p><p>"But I had no fondness for Arrha. Even then. I told Skolas the truth, what Arrha had asked of me." Variks' eyes glittered. "And the Kell docked his arms twice over."</p><p>It was brutal. Meren had come to expect no less from Skolas. But it was Variks' malicious honesty in the story that she had not anticipated.</p><p>The Eliksni continued. "Then Cybele. Just another loss to fuel Arrha's hatred. He would not bow to the Queen. We parted on...unfriendly terms."</p><p>Meren couldn't help but feel a little bad for Arrha. He had lost everything - dignity, honor, and House. </p><p>"That's...awful," Meren whispered.</p><p>"Do not pity Arrha." Variks retorted. "He could have stayed with House Wolves. Instead, he had only one thing in mind - himself. Now see what he has become?"</p><p>Little Arrha, the Spider's associate. Meren tried hard to see things from Variks' perspective. But Arrha had been polite to her today. And she had no personal reason to dislike him.</p><p>"What's so wrong about finding another means of living?" Meren asked.</p><p>"The means are dishonorable," Variks growled. </p><p>"Dishonorable or not, Arrha has been nothing but respectful towards me," she offered.</p><p>"Too respectful." he grumbled in reply, "I do not like the way he speaks to you."</p><p>Even though she knew Arrha's respect was all an act, Meren found it oddly endearing. It was Variks' tone that she took issue with - his words came off as overbearing and possessive.</p><p>"Why do you care?" Meren eyed him. "It doesn't bother me."</p><p>Variks shook his head. "Then you are naive. You would do best to stay away from him."</p><p>"Why?" Meren frowned. "Arrha is the first Eliksni who actually wanted to talk to me."</p><p>Variks went rigid and he fell just out of step with Meren. A rumble in his chest. Her words had seemed to hit a nerve.</p><p>"I suppose you think he is your <em> friend,</em> yes<em>? </em>" Variks hissed.</p><p>"Arrha isn't my friend," Meren countered, "but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy his company today."</p><p>Variks' claws tightened around his staff, mandibles clicking. What had gotten into him? Arrha had done nothing wrong to Meren. </p><p>"Is Arrha all you will speak of now?" His voice was sullen.</p><p>He had made his dislike for Arrha clear. There was something else bothering him. She just stared at the Eliksni as a strange notion crossed her mind. The faintest of smiles curled her lips. "Are you…jealous, Variks?" </p><p>The scribe's claws twitched. "No."</p><p>He stood there fidgeting uneasily. It seemed almost plain as day - the Eliksni was lying.</p><p>"You are." She grinned. </p><p>Variks looked away. He was being ridiculous. What was there to be jealous about? She had spent part of a day out on the Tangled Shore. That was all.</p><p>"Variks," Meren said gently, "I spend more time with you than I do with Arrha. Or the Spider. Or Petra, Yasmin, and Velia combined."</p><p>Variks snorted. "Only because you want me to tell you stories."</p><p>"I do like your stories," Meren offered, "But that's not the only reason."</p><p>"What other reason is there?" He crossed his lower arms.</p><p>Though they had gotten off to a rocky start, Meren had to admit that she was starting to like spending time with Variks. </p><p>She met his glowing eyes. "Perhaps...I enjoy your company. Even more so than Arrha's."</p><p>A slow blink crossed all four of Variks' eyes. He didn't verbally return the sentiment, but he didn't need to. He had been inviting her back every day. Maybe, just maybe, he enjoyed her company too.</p><p>But then Variks had to go and ruin the whole moment. "I have work to do. You need to go."</p><p>Her little fantasy was shattered. Meren frowned.</p><p>Variks saw the look on her face and groaned. "It is not because I do not want you here."</p><p>Meren wasn't convinced. "You've taken me with you on your rounds before. Why not now?"</p><p>"This is different," he insisted, "Have work to do with Petra. With the Guardians."</p><p>It sounded like an excuse to get rid of her.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>She was deserving of an explanation. Variks spoke plainly, then. "Your Vanguard moves against Skolas."</p><p>Meren was shocked by his candor. But that didn't sound right, either. Cayde's situation report had made it clear that the Vanguard had intended to go after Skolas alone.</p><p>Meren narrowed her eyes. "What did you do, Variks?" </p><p>"I did nothing, I assure you." His eyes glittered back at her.</p><p>He had just told her the truth - and followed it up with another lie. Meren rolled her eyes.</p><p>But Variks continued, "Perhaps <em> someone </em> passed your situation report to the Crows. The Crows passed the knowledge to Uldren. Uldren to Petra, Petra to the Queen…"</p><p>There it was - the thinly-veiled truth. Meren crossed her arms and gave him a grudging nod of respect.</p><p>Variks inclined his head slightly in response. It wasn't much, but coming from him it meant something. He flicked a claw down the corridor - toward the Prison's exit. It was time for her to take her leave.</p><p>"Happy hunting." Meren murmured as she turned to go, bunching the Spider's cloak up in her hands. </p><p>Stories of the Eliksni and the Servitor would have to wait. Variks would invite her back when this mess with Skolas was over. Of that now she had no doubt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Featured Lore: <a href="https://www.ishtar-collective.net/cards/the-ruling-house">The Ruling House</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Pick your fights. Stay focused. Or this only gets worse." - Lord Shaxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meren hadn't expected to hear from Variks anytime soon. It had been under no uncertain pretences that he had sent her on her way. He had a job to do, after all. But Meren sensed it was more than just duty that drove him this time - the Judgement scribe had a score to settle with the Wolf Kell. </p><p>Variks had managed to weasel his way into the Vanguard's carefully-orchestrated operation. In doing so he had brought the Queen into it too. The Vanguard would have little say in matters, now. Skolas would be returned to the Prison of Elders, and the Awoken would have their vengeance. The sun was quickly setting on the House of Wolves' rebellion. </p><p>And what, then? Would the Queen send the Guardians on their way - leaving the Awoken to their secrets? Meren didn't know. She only hoped it wouldn't put an end to her time here, too.</p><p>Despite the uncertainty, Meren had done her best to put the down time to good use. She had drafted two chapters of a memoir - the words had come so easily this time. If anything, her time in the Reef had granted her fresh perspective.</p><p>After, she had binged a holo net docuseries on the Hive. The whole thing had been terrible. Only morbid fascination had kept her going - reminding her of all the reasons she detested the Hive in the first place.</p><p>Days had passed without anything from Variks. There had been no word on Skolas. When Meren had pestered Velia for information, the Corsair had been silent. Meren had tried reaching out to Cayde over the comms. Nothing.</p><p>Completely in the dark about the whole situation, Meren had been left to brood, alone. But her bad mood hadn't lasted long. She dragged herself to Outer Orbit - the Guardians would surely have something to say about Skolas. If only she had thought of it sooner.</p><p>At the bar, she had sidled up to a very drunk Warlock. Meren put on her best smile, and he willingly told her everything. Skolas had been bested - the Vanguard's strike was a success. In the end, the Kell had been taken into custody by the Awoken. </p><p>The Warlock hadn't known anymore after that. With the details exhausted, he had suggested that they go back to his ship. Meren had little interest in anything else the Lightbearer had to offer. She had refused him - leaving him to finish his drink at the bar, alone.</p><p>Meren headed back to her room. She mulled over the Warlock's news of Skolas. Variks should be happy. The Queen, too. Meren reached her quarters and saw herself in. The lights came up slowly, and she turned on the display over her desk.</p><p>When the City's feed showed nothing of interest, Meren turned away. She let her hair down. The excursion to Outer Orbit had taken longer than expected, and it was getting late.</p><p>Meren went to wash up before bed. Leaning over the sink, Meren checked herself in the mirror. She had worn something nice to Outer Orbit - low cut. No wonder the Warlock had wanted to take her home.</p><p>But staring at her reflection, her clothes weren't the only thing she noticed. Meren barely recognized the person looking back at her. Her face looked gaunt, her eyes tired. Had she eaten today? Yes, twice. And she had been sleeping fine. Was it stress? Or was the absence of sunlight in the Reef finally taking its toll. She couldn't tell.</p><p>Meren sighed and turned away from the mirror. Over the background drawl of the holo feed, she heard something - the slightest scuffle from outside. <em>Velia and Yasmin,</em> Meren figured, <em>changing the guard.</em></p><p>It was like this at the end of every cycle. Tired, Meren went to the door to say goodnight. Despite their indifference toward her, Meren always strove to be polite. </p><p>A quick tap to the access panel and the hatch slid open. She expected to find the Corsairs waiting there. What she found, instead, was the last thing she could have anticipated. Petra and Variks stood just outside.</p><p>"You tell her, yes?" Variks burbled.</p><p>Petra countered, "I'm not-"</p><p>No sooner had the door opened than the pair fell immediately silent. The Eliksni blinked slowly and the Queen's Wrath shifted uncomfortably in place. The two of them just stared back at her. </p><p>Meren raised her eyebrows. "Tell me what?"</p><p>Variks smoothed his robes with his lower hands. Petra huffed. Neither wanted to be the first to speak. Meren crossed her arms and looked evenly at them.</p><p>"Well…?" Meren probed.</p><p>Variks nudged Petra with his staff. The Awoken woman shot him a look before finally breaking the silence.</p><p>"Professor Hale," she began, "your presence is requested for an audience with the Queen."</p><p>"Now?" Meren was caught off guard. She had just wanted to go to bed. "Why?"</p><p>Out of the corner of her eye, Meren could see Variks shaking his head ever so slightly.</p><p>"You are not in a place to be asking questions," Petra replied coolly.</p><p>Meren exhaled through her nose, and heeded Variks' unspoken advice - <em>keep your mouth shut.</em></p><p>Petra continued, "You will speak only when spoken to. Do I make myself clear?"</p><p>"Perfectly," Meren deadpanned.</p><p>"Good." The Queen's Wrath glanced at what Meren was wearing and narrowed her eyes. "Let's go."</p><p>Petra turned. Meren looked to Variks for anything. But he couldn't speak plainly here. As she met his gaze a lump formed in her throat. His eyes were completely unreadable. Whatever this was about, it couldn't be good.</p><p>"Variks, come along!" Petra snapped.</p><p>He rumbled softly before going after her. "Yes, yes. Variks is coming." </p><p>Meren fell in behind them as the Queen's most loyal servants led her through the corridors of the resident sector. She had never seen Variks outside of the Prison. Here they made for an odd pair - the Eliksni scribe and the Queen's Wrath.</p><p>As they walked, Variks and Petra said nothing at all. Meren would have appreciated a little insight into the current situation, but they left her in the dark and led on.</p><p>It wasn't long before they reached the Vestian Outpost. In the middle of the hanger, a sleek Awoken ship was waiting for them. The mirrored finish glowed with a purple hue, reflecting light from the heart of the Reef itself. </p><p>There was no time for gawking. Petra strode forward with a purpose and was already halfway up the boarding ramp, Variks at her heels. Meren rubbed her face in frustration and followed.</p><p>When Meren boarded the craft, Petra had already taken the pilot's chair. Variks settled into the seat beside her. The Eliksni reached overhead, flicking switches that brought the ship purring to life.</p><p>"Long time, Petraa," Variks grated out.</p><p>"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Petra smirked, "Let's see if we remember how to fly this thing."</p><p>Meren strapped in silently behind them. They ignored her. It made her feel like a child, sitting in the back, watching the adults work.</p><p>Petra and Variks deftly worked the controls in silence - decades of familiarity evident in their teamwork. Petra had once spoken of an understanding between herself and the scribe. Perhaps that was what Meren was witnessing now.</p><p>The Awoken and the Eliksni had clearly not forgotten how to fly the ship. The craft rose effortlessly before gliding out of the Vestian Outpost's hanger. Petra looked over at Variks. He programmed the heading at her unspoken request.</p><p>Meren didn't need to look at the display to know where they were headed. They were going to see the Queen in the one place Meren wasn't permitted - the Dreaming City.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The short trip had been blessedly quiet with Petra and Variks at the helm. Outside the cockpit, Meren could see they were approaching the heart of the Reef. As the Watchtower came into view, Meren leaned forward in her seat to get a better look. </p><p>The city itself was seated on a flat disc of stone - a cobbled-together assemblage of asteroids. Silver waterfalls poured endlessly over its edges, the water disappearing into a swirl of rainbow clouds. In the middle of it all, the ivory tower stood - a testament to Awoken ingenuity here in the heart of the Reef.</p><p>The ship circled the parapet once, before streaking toward the city's well-guarded hanger. The display wasn't lost on Meren. Petra was showing off. It was a subtle reminder that Meren was merely a guest and wasn't welcome here.</p><p>The craft landed without a hitch. Petra and Variks unbuckled as the ship powered down. Meren followed suit and traipsed down the landing ramp after them.</p><p>Through the hanger, Meren trailed. At the end of the bay, they ascended a flight of expansive ivory stairs, into the heart of the Dreaming City. Meren faltered as they entered the sweeping central hall. Everything in the Last City paled in comparison to what she saw here.</p><p>Marble columns stretched from the floor to the ceiling. The stars shone through the vaulting overhead. Everything was so bright, bathed in a rosy hue. She didn't even have time to take in the statues, the architecture. Petra and Variks walked with a purpose - this wasn't a sight-seeing tour.</p><p>Meren turned her eyes downward. She couldn't remember ever feeling as small as she did now. If the Awoken had meant for this place to be intimidating, they had certainly succeeded.</p><p>She looked at Variks. The Eliksni was out of place here, too. But all the grandeur seemed lost on him - he had certainly been here before. Doubtless, Variks would have had much to say about the Dreaming City, had the circumstances been different. But he and Petra were silent guides, leading her up another flight of stairs to stand before a monstrous set of doors.</p><p>"If you have anything imprudent to say, Professor Hale. Best get it out now," Petra warned, clasping her hands behind her back.</p><p>A few choice words came to mind as she stared at the doors to the Queen's chamber. But Meren kept all of it to herself. When she remained silent, Variks glanced over his shoulder.</p><p>"No more questions, yess?"</p><p>"No," Meren replied evenly.</p><p>Petra hummed. Variks acknowledged Meren's judiciousness with a slight nod. The doors swung soundlessly inward, opening to the throne room beyond. </p><p>Meren tried to center herself. She had no idea what was about to happen. Petra and Variks crossed the entryway, leading the professor forward. Meren followed, lifting her chin and focusing her eyes forward.</p><p>Atop a dais at the end of the chamber, Mara Sov reclined on her imposing throne, one leg crossed over the other. The Queen's face was serene as she gazed out at them, but her eyes were cold.</p><p>To either side of the throne, two robed figures stood motionless. Meren had heard enough of the Awoken Tech Witches to be wary, but she hadn't known what to expect. Though she couldn't see their faces, Meren felt their eyes on her. Under their scrutiny, she felt exposed.</p><p>The Queen fixed her gaze on Meren and suddenly the witches were all but forgotten. Those Awoken eyes were on her, searching. Meren exhaled sharply. For the briefest moment, she had felt as if all her secrets were laid bare. </p><p>Petra and Variks seemed completely unbothered. They crossed the chamber, stopping just short of the dais. Meren tried to keep up. Once they reached the steps, Petra and Variks bowed low in unison. Meren shared none of their confidence, but she did her best to imitate the sweeping gesture. </p><p>The faintest smile played at the corners of the Queen's lips. "Meren Hale, we finally meet. I have heard so very much about you."</p><p>Meren stood stark still at her words. Afraid to move, to breathe. What was she supposed to do in the presence of Awoken royalty?</p><p>"Come forward," the Queen commanded, her voice ever so soft.</p><p>Meren took three steps ahead, past Variks and Petra - the Queen's loyal servants remaining still as stone in her wake. She had thought herself frightened once, standing before the Spider. But that fear paled in comparison to the dread the Awoken Queen stirred within her now.</p><p>Meren straightened her shoulders and folded her hands slowly in front of herself - she could at least feign confidence here. She raised her eyes to meet the Queen's.</p><p>"She is terrified," Mara Sov murmured to no one in particular.</p><p>
  <em>So much for looking confident.</em>
</p><p>"Tell me, Meren Hale," the Queen directed her words to the professor now, "when did you lose your <em>way</em>?"</p><p>Meren blinked. What was she supposed to say to <em>that</em>? She couldn't even wrap her mind around what the Queen was asking of her.</p><p>But then Mara Sov continued. Perhaps she hadn't meant for Meren to answer at all. "It matters little. You are but a single drop in an endless sea of Light."</p><p>It sounded like some nonsense Ikora would say. Meren took the remark in silence, perplexed.</p><p>The Queen waved her hand, dismissing the thought. "But that is not why I brought you here. We have other matters to discuss."</p><p>Meren glanced from the Queen to the witches and back again.</p><p>Mara Sov continued, "Skolas has been returned to the Prison of Elders. Certainly you are <em>aware</em> of the current situation, Meren Hale. Seeing as you had some hand in all of it."</p><p>Meren shifted ever so slightly. What else did they know?</p><p>The Queen gave her a tight lipped smile. "Skolas had some words for us, before Variks locked him away. Would you like to hear them? Perhaps it might mean something to you."</p><p>Meren furrowed her brow before nodding. Variks was standing <em>right there</em>. If anyone should be interpreting anything, it was him. </p><p>"Variks, my most loyal," the Queen entreated, "tell our guest what Skolas had to say."</p><p>At Meren's shoulder, Variks spoke, grating out a string of words in Eliksni. Meren could understand what he was saying, but she struggled to make anything coherent out of it.</p><p><em>Light-Snuffer. Dark-Binder.</em> Was that what Skolas had meant to say? It was nonsense. Perhaps the rabid Kell had truly lost his mind in the end. The Queen eyed Meren, waiting.</p><p>Meren shook her head. "It means nothing to me. His words make little sense. If you're looking for a translation, perhaps Variks-"</p><p>"Variks has already enlightened me. Skolas spoke of a Light-snuffer. A Dark-binder," the Queen scoffed. "It seems his words are wasted on the both of you."</p><p>Despite the affront, Meren kept her eyes fixed on the throne. She could hear the servos in Variks' arms whining as he shifted behind her.</p><p>"But what do a human and an Eliksni truly know of the Dark?" The Queen tittered.</p><p>"They cannot know, your Grace," one of the witches hissed, "they are simple creatures."</p><p>"Perhaps." Mara Sov mulled over the witch's words. "But even the simplest of creatures may yet serve a greater purpose."</p><p>Meren tried to hide her displeasure. She was used to being told she was naive and stupid by the Eliksni. But never had she been called "simple" before.</p><p>Mara Sov stood slowly, looking down on Meren from on high, and elaborated, "I would have you understand this - something is coming, Meren Hale. I know not when - but I believe we have so little time. It is for this reason, that I have one request to make of you."</p><p>For a moment, Meren wasn't sure she had heard the Queen correctly. "Me?"</p><p>The witches' eyes were on her. Had she seriously said that out loud?</p><p>Meren tried to save face. "Anything, your Grace."</p><p>Mara Sov nodded almost imperceptibly before continuing, "The Dreaming City stands to lose everything. When <em>He</em> arrives, additional forces will be required to ensure the safety of our city."</p><p>Meren narrowed her eyes as the Queen spoke. What was she getting at? </p><p>"Perhaps you might have some idea of where the Awoken could turn for aid," the Queen purred.</p><p>Meren hesitated. Who did the Queen think she was? Meren was a <em>teacher</em>, not a diplomat, and was woefully underqualified to have any say in Awoken politics. She spread her hands. "Your Grace, I'm a professor. I'm nobody…"</p><p>"Are you?" Mara Sov purred, "Perhaps you would care to explain what a nobody has been doing on the Tangled Shore time and time again."</p><p>Meren blanched at the sudden revelation. "It was just... research."</p><p>"Research?" The Queen replied, "Or was it <em>business</em>, as the Spider would so eloquently put it?"</p><p>Meren inhaled sharply, betraying her shock. The Queen knew everything, she was sure of it.</p><p>Mara Sov laughed again. "So surprised. Do you think I have no idea what goes on, even at the edges, of my realm? The Spider once belonged to me. He knelt for a time, however briefly. I have not forgotten to where he had run off - and you after him."</p><p>Meren didn't like where this was going. "I'm not a spy…"</p><p>Mara Sov shifted and returned to her throne. "Of course not. You are merely driven by that ill-fated curiosity of yours. And in doing so, you managed to fall into a partnership with the Spider. You have made yourself...indispensable. Do you understand now, Meren Hale?"</p><p>Realization had been slow in coming, but Meren finally grasped the intent behind the Queen's words.</p><p>"You want the <em>Spider</em> to see to the city's defense?" Meren asked, incredulous.</p><p>The words seemed even more absurd as she said them aloud. Did the Spider even have the resources for that? The Vanguard would be much better equipped to deal with military defense on such a scale.</p><p>The Queen appraised Meren silently, her glowing eyes fixed on the professor. That wasn't all.</p><p>"...and you want <em>me</em> to be the one to speak with him?" Meren finished skeptically.</p><p>"As it stands, you are our most suitable envoy," Mara Sov said simply. </p><p>It was true that Meren had unintentionally built up some rapport with the Spider. Sending someone like Petra as an intermediary would be disastrous, and the Queen knew it.</p><p>"You will go to the Spider on my behalf. Tell him he is to divert all of his resources to the Watchtower's defense. That is my command." The Queen made it sound so easy.</p><p>Hesitant, Meren shifted her weight from one foot to another. It didn't work that way - not with the Spider. She couldn't just walk up to the Baron and command him to do anything. Even if the order came directly from the Queen. The Spider would make Meren pay for such insolence with her life.</p><p>When Meren didn't respond, the Queen's eyes bore into her. "Should you refuse...the Prison of Elders will be all that awaits you. Is that not right, Variks?"</p><p>"Yes...my Queen, my Kell," the Eliksni whispered, his voice faltering.</p><p>"I'm not refusing, your Grace," Meren weighed her words, debating between death or prison, "But I don't expect to succeed."</p><p>Every eye in the room was on her, then. Meren felt them all staring as the Queen's face twisted with displeasure.</p><p>"Explain yourself," Petra hissed.</p><p>Meren faltered for a moment, but her next words were spoken with confidence. "The Spider will refuse a direct order, coming from the Queen or not."</p><p>"He will pay for his disobedience with his life," Petra huffed. </p><p>Meren turned to glare at Petra. "You would execute him?" She snapped. "Any Eliksni loyal to him will scatter. And who will you call on to defend your Dreaming City, then? Will you go crawling back to the Vanguard?"</p><p>Petra didn't answer as her eyes blazed back at Meren. Variks hissed. The witches were still. Meren was made painfully aware how out of line her words have been. </p><p>"Shrewd." The Queen was the one to break the silence. "You do not disappoint, Meren Hale. Tell me, do you have an alternative to propose?"</p><p>The Queen had taken her insolence better than expected. Meren spoke slowly, careful to maintain a respectful tone this time. "Not an alternative. A compromise. Offer the Spider something in return for his services. I believe he would gladly aid your city - for the right price."</p><p>Petra huffed. "This is no place for bargaining, Professor Hale."</p><p>But Meren knew Petra was wrong - the Awoken were out of options.</p><p>The Queen ignored Petra's words and studied Meren. "Perhaps you have the right of it. Perhaps...this is the wisest course of action." Mara Sov closed her eyes for a long moment before she spoke again. "In return for the Watchtower's defense, I will choose to turn a blind eye on the Spider's dealings - however illegal they may be. He can do what he likes with the Tangled Shore. I believe my offer is more than generous."</p><p>Meren nodded once, ever so slowly. "It is very generous, your Grace."</p><p>"Then we have nothing more to discuss." The Queen relaxed back onto her throne as she regarded Meren. "Do not fail me."</p><p>"I won't, your Grace." Meren bowed low, her confidence wavering.</p><p>"Petra, see to it that our envoy makes it safely to the Tangled Shore," the Queen purred.</p><p>Petra did not smile. She simply bowed in turn.</p><p>"Leave now. All of you." Mara Sov said with finality.</p><p>Meren didn't need to be told twice. She was eager to be away from the Queen and her witches. She turned toward the chamber's exit. Only then did Meren let her face fall.</p><p>Variks fell in beside her, silent. She didn't want to look at him - to see his disapproval. But Variks' eyes caught hers. There was something dark about his gaze that Meren couldn't place. As they exited the throne room, Petra sulking after them, Meren caught the faintest purr from the Eliksni at her side. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Thanks to Keltoi for the edits!</p><p> </p><p>Featured Lore: <a href="https://www.ishtar-collective.net/cards/queens-ransom">Queen's Ransom</a></p><p>How would you feel about having links to relevant lore added to the end of each chapter? Helpful? Boring? Let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Good fighters have contingency plans. Great fighters don't need them." - Plan C</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip back to the Vestian Outpost was tense. Petra's wounded pride was on full display. No one dared talk about what had happened back in the throne room - Meren least of all. But that didn't change the reality of what had transpired.</p><p>Petra had been shown up in front of the Queen by a simple human. Her suggestion of killing the Spider had been idiotic. The Awoken needed him, and Meren had been all too happy to point out the glaring flaw in Petra's plan.</p><p>And now Meren saw no need to apologise. <em> Let Petra sulk. </em> Meren had bigger things to worry about. She would be the one who would have to bear the brunt of the Spider's wrath. No matter how generous the Queen's offer, he wasn't going to be happy when he found out the Awoken had been keeping tabs on him.</p><p>As soon as the ship landed, Meren freed herself from the seat's safety constraints and marched down the landing ramp. She had no desire to linger here any longer than she had to. Variks, apparently just as eager to be away from Petra's bad mood, was right behind her. </p><p>Meren had too much on her mind: the Spider, the Queen, and, most importantly, sleep. Before her audience with Mara Sov, she had been tired, but now she was completely exhausted. Both physically and mentally. If Variks and Petra wanted to escort her back to her room, they were going to need to keep up.</p><p>Meren was already halfway across the hanger, Variks at her heels, when Petra's voice rang out. "Variks! Where do you think you're going?"</p><p>Meren paused and Variks stopped alongside her.</p><p>"Taking Meren back," he croaked in that ridiculous accent he reserved for the Awoken, "Might get lost."</p><p>"She's not going to get lost," Petra fumed.</p><p>"Not so sure." Something glinted in his eyes. "Meren and Variks are <em> simple,</em> yess? Easily lost."</p><p>The Queen's words seemed to have hit a nerve with him too. Meren carefully hid her mirth.</p><p>But Petra didn't find it funny in the least. Her mouth was set in a grim line as she stared the Eliksni down. Variks held her gaze, unflinching. </p><p>"Careful not to speak too freely," Petra warned. "Those words could be mistaken for insolence."</p><p>Variks rumbled softly at her words, defiant. But the display was lost on Petra.</p><p>"Go ahead. See Professor Hale back to her room. But don't be long." Petra turned and disappeared back into the ship.</p><p>Variks looked to Meren, amusement in his eyes. "Come along. Variks knows the way."</p><p>Meren couldn't keep the smirk off her face any longer. He sounded ridiculous, and they both knew it.</p><p>It would have been no trouble for her to find her way back alone - she had come this way dozens of times before. Yet Variks insisted on accompanying her through the corridors of the residence sector. Meren was glad for his company. After all that had transpired today, his familiar presence at her side felt reassuring.</p><p>They walked together in silence. There was so much that Meren wanted to say, to ask. How did the Queen know so much? What should she say to the Spider? Variks would have answers for her. But this wasn't the place. Someone could easily overhear them in these public corridors.</p><p>When they finally reached her apartment she entered the security code at the door. She and Variks could talk later. Petra was waiting for him, after all. And Meren sorely needed some sleep.</p><p>When the door opened, Meren stepped inside and turned to say goodnight to Variks. But he didn't stay put. Variks pushed right past her into the room. Placing his hand on the inner access panel, he locked the door behind them.</p><p>Finding herself trapped in her bedroom with him, Meren's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" She hissed under her breath.</p><p>Variks didn't answer as he looked around her apartment, his eyes scanning from the desk to her bed. He moved to the middle of the room, leaving Meren some space near the door. The room was already cramped enough as it was, and having an Eliksni in here only made it seem that much smaller.</p><p>Meren crossed her arms as she watched Variks survey her room. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's bad manners to show yourself in uninvited."</p><p>Variks shot her a look before touching a claw to his mask. <em> "Stay your tongue," </em> he advised sharply in his own language, <em> "If you cannot manage, speak in Eliksni." </em></p><p>Meren blinked, caught off guard by Variks' wariness. It wasn't like anyone was likely to overhear them in here - speaking in Eliksni seemed unnecessary. On top of that, Meren wasn't eager to put her linguistic skills on display. He already knew she couldn't speak well. She had told him as much when they first met. </p><p>The Eliksni set his staff against the wall and began pawing through things on her desk. Holding up a stylus, he examined it with narrowed eyes. After a second, he let it fall from his claws, disinterested. Variks flipped her datapad over and growled before reaching next for a book.</p><p>He slowly turned the text over in his hands, opening the front cover. <em> "Nothing to say? Hard to believe. Coming from you." </em></p><p>That did it. Meren clenched her teeth for a moment before repeating her earlier sentiment. <em> "You have terrible manners." </em></p><p>Variks chuckled and set the book down. He replied with a purr, <em> "My apologies." </em></p><p><em> "Why are you here, Variks?" </em> Meren had no patience for the scribe's games. He wasn't going to dig through all her things without an explanation.</p><p><em> "I wish to talk," </em>he said simply, moving from the desk to the nightstand.</p><p>Meren watched him pull the drawer open, running his claws along the seams in the construction.</p><p><em> "Can it wait?" </em>she grated out.</p><p><em> "No." </em>Variks had moved on from examining the nightstand and stood before her wardrobe.</p><p>
  <em> He better have a good explanation for all of this.  </em>
</p><p>Variks pried the doors open, being incredibly nosey. Sticking his head into the closet, he craned his neck to look up.</p><p>Meren was about to admonish him again. But as his eyes darted around her carefully-hung clothing, she realized that he wasn't simply being nosey - he was looking for something.</p><p>Variks reached up and yanked something off the wardrobe's wall. <em> "Here it is." </em></p><p>In his hand he held a small silver object. Meren didn't know what it was. It looked like a rivet of some kind - part of the closet's construction. But the look of anger in Variks' eyes told her otherwise. </p><p>Meren knew exactly what it was that he was holding, then. Of course the Awoken were listening, even here. Variks' mechanical claws clenched around the surveillance device, crushing it. Meren exhaled sharply. </p><p><em> "Now...we can talk." He let</em> the twisted piece of metal fall from his hand. <em> "In your tongue. Or mine. Whichever you prefer." </em></p><p>Meren eyed him sullenly. "You know what I prefer."</p><p>Variks shrugged and reactivated his vocal synth. "You will not learn if you do not practice."</p><p>"You can't possibly be here for a grammar lesson…"</p><p>"No." He folded his hands.</p><p>"What, then?"</p><p>"We need to discuss this <em> errand </em> the Queen has given you."</p><p>Of course <em> now </em> he wanted to discuss it. He surely could have said something sooner.</p><p>Meren fumed. "You could have given me a heads-up."</p><p>"I did not know what the Queen wanted," Variks said defensively, "She does not tell me such things."</p><p>Meren tried hard not to roll her eyes. "You're clever, Variks. I'm sure you had some idea…"</p><p>"I had my suspicions. Yes." He admitted. "But no way to tell you - no time. I cannot speak so freely in front of Petra. Not like you."</p><p>Meren crossed her arms and prepared to be reprimanded for how she had conducted herself in front of the Queen. </p><p>Variks eyed her defensive posture. "But I am not here to scold you...I am here to <em> advise </em>you."</p><p>"Advise me?" Meren furrowed her brow and met the Eliksni's eyes. "I've dealt with the Spider before. I think I can handle myself."</p><p>"No, Meren." Variks shook his head, his voice low. "You may be clever. But this is different. No small task - not some petty bargain for a Servitor. Giving Spider another book will not save you this time."</p><p>He gave Meren a pointed look, and Meren felt herself shrink away from him. Her repeated bouts with the Spider had merely served to make her overconfident. </p><p>"The Queen has set you on an errand of diplomacy," he growled, "and you know <em> nothing </em> of Eliksni politics."</p><p><em> I know some things, </em>Meren thought, but she dared not say it aloud. </p><p>"But I am offering to guide you. If you would choose to hear my counsel." He inclined his head respectfully.</p><p>Here he was offering Meren some of his wisdom - he was trying to help. And she had just stupidly tried to refuse.</p><p>"I spoke poorly," she admitted, her mouth dry. Meren was sure she had offended him.</p><p>Variks closed his outer eyes. "You did. But you recognize your indiscretion. Let us...pretend it did not happen."</p><p>Were it any other Eliksni, the exchange might have ended differently. But Variks was exceedingly patient with her. Meren looked at him, eyes closed respectfully, and saw him for what he was - a scribe of the House of Judgement. </p><p>Variks stood tall and proud before her, the last of the Eliksni peacekeepers. He had kept the secrets of Kells - held the Houses together over the centuries. Those eyes had seen so much. Variks was painfully clever. It was for good reason that he had managed to survive this long. </p><p>He gazed back at her, claws steepled. Variks probably thought Meren an idiot. She <em> needed </em> his guidance. All she could do to save face was incline her head in submission. Meren dared not look up until she heard a satisfied rumble from the scribe.</p><p>"Now," Variks seemed placated by her gesture, "I will be brief - not much time. What do you know of our oldest laws?"</p><p>There were a lot of them. Meren wasn't sure that Variks wanted an exhaustive list, but began anyway, "I know Ether is sacred. Theft is a crime punishable by death..."</p><p>She had barely gotten started before Variks stopped her. "What of the laws of diplomacy?"</p><p>This was where Meren's knowledge was sorely lacking. She had no idea. But as she met his glittering eyes, she knew she was about to find out.</p><p>Variks didn't berate her for her lack of understanding, he simply explained. "An envoy must be granted safe passage. This, to Eliksni, is sacred."</p><p>The concept of diplomatic immunity seemed like something the entire system had long forgotten. Meren was surprised to hear Variks suggesting that anyone still abided by such rules - especially the Eliksni. "Does this law extend protection to humans?"</p><p>"Yes," Variks replied simply.</p><p>"What about the Hive?"</p><p>He made a frustrated sound. "That is beside the point."</p><p>"Yes or no."</p><p>"Yess,” he hissed. "You are leading this conversation astray."</p><p>Meren stopped her prodding and smiled in apology.</p><p>Variks eyed her. "Finished?"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>He huffed before continuing. "When you go to Spider, be very clear about your errand. Tell him - no uncertain terms. You come as an envoy of the Awoken."</p><p>Meren was dubious. "And the Spider will respect that?"</p><p>"Spider has little honor," Variks offered, "and has strayed from the old ways. But he has not forgotten. This is one law even he would not dare to break."</p><p>Meren gave Variks a skeptical look.</p><p>Variks tilted his head. "Do you know why?"</p><p>"If he did, I suppose he would...face judgement."</p><p>The Eliksni practically purred with glee. "Correct."</p><p>The scribe seemed especially excited by the topic, and Meren wanted to hear more about Eliksni judgement. But this wasn't the time for it.</p><p>The conversation had nearly veered off course again, but Variks guided it back. "When you tell Spider why you have come, he will not be pleased. But you already know this, yes?"</p><p>She did. Variks' words only served to confirm what Meren had already feared.</p><p>"I expect he will be quite furious. Let him shout and rage. Quite a temper, that one," he scoffed. "Do not apologize - do not beg. You will do nothing. Hold your ground."</p><p>"I'm just supposed to stand there and take it?" </p><p>"Yess."</p><p>Meren's shoulders slumped at the idea of having to endure another one of the Spider's tongue lashings. She let her eyes fall to the floor.</p><p>Variks let out an agitated snarl. "Is that how you will stand before Spider? Hanging your head like a miserable Dreg?"</p><p>Meren's eyes snapped back up. Variks wasn't slouching - his shoulders were squared, eyes bright.</p><p>"No no no. Stand straight. You will behave like Eliksni - strong and proud and fierce. You will look death in the eye, unafraid."</p><p>"Death?!" Meren blurted. "You just said-"</p><p>"A metaphor - a figure of speech," Variks hissed. "Your English is worse than your Eliksni."</p><p>Meren glared at him, but she straightened her back and tried to mimic his posture.</p><p>Variks appraised her stance for a moment. "Atrocious."</p><p>She had no idea what she was doing wrong. Even the way she stood had managed to offend him. But Variks put his hands on her shoulders, pushing them back. Meren let him guide her. He put a single claw gently under her chin, tilting her head upward.</p><p>"Better," he purred. "Stand tall. Spider will not harm you. As I have said."</p><p>His claw was still at her chin. Meren's voice wavered as she spoke. "You're certain?"</p><p>"I am certain." Variks looked into her eyes. "But if you cannot stand nobly, perhaps you would prefer to <em> kneel. </em>"</p><p>Meren flinched at the notion. For Eliksni, kneeling was an admission that one was in the presence of a higher power. And Meren would be damned before she would kneel to the Spider.</p><p>"No," she breathed.</p><p>"Good." Variks seemed to share her sentiment on the issue. He slowly withdrew his claw from her chin and bristled, "I do not want to hear that you have been on your knees before Spider."</p><p>Meren couldn't tell whether Variks had intended for the double entendre or not. And she wasn't about to ask.</p><p>Time was not on his side, and Variks glanced at the door. "Spider will tire of his fury. When he does, present the Queen's offer. Let him consider. When he accepts, you will seal the agreement like Eliksni. You know the way of armistice, yes?"</p><p>"I do," Meren replied confidently. She had seen the sweeping gesture once before - so long ago.</p><p>"Do not let Spider trick you. Do not shake his hand. This means nothing to us."</p><p>Meren nodded. "And if he refuses the Queen's offer?"</p><p>"He will not," Variks said flatly, "Like the Awoken, Spider has no other choice."</p><p>He reached for his staff that he had left near the door. With his back turned, Meren let her posture ease. Variks was finally going to leave and she could get some sleep.</p><p>As soon as she relaxed, Variks' gaze snapped back to her. He growled, "You forget my words so quickly."</p><p>Meren hadn't forgotten, she had merely thought they were finished here. Apparently Variks had other expectations. She straightened herself back up. Like a good Eliksni.</p><p>Variks closed his eyes and let out a long-suffering sigh. "Will you follow my guidance?"</p><p>"I will." She tried to sound confident. Meren had no intentions of doing otherwise. Not after the lecture Variks had just given.</p><p>"Good." Something in his eyes changed. "I...do not wish to see you hurt, Meren."</p><p>The sentiment hung in the air of the tiny room. What was she supposed to say to that? Meren had suspected as much - when he had given her his gun - but she never expected that he'd admit it out loud. </p><p>She clasped her hands behind her back, feeling impossibly awkward. "I appreciate your guidance, Variks."</p><p>A slow blink crossed his eyes. The Eliksni clutched his staff tightly before looking to the door again. "I have been gone too long."</p><p>It was surprising that Petra hadn't come looking for him already. He turned to go, but paused at the door.  "One last thing…"</p><p>Meren stood rigid, prepared for him to say something even more uncomfortable.</p><p>Variks growled to himself, seemingly annoyed about whatever he was about to say. "When you go to Spider...you will wear that wretched cloak."</p><p><em> He really hates that thing. </em> Meren smirked.  "Goodnight, Variks."</p><p>The Eliksni touched the access pad, unlocking the door. He stopped for a moment before pawing the other panel to dim the room's lights. In the darkness, his eyes glowed so brightly. Meren could see amusement there - he was smiling.</p><p>"Sleep well, Meren," he purred. Variks stepped out through the door and was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Fear Nothing. Bow to no one." - Mara Sov</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleep hadn't come easy. Variks' words had kept her awake long after he'd left. She had mulled them over as she lay there, wishing he could have stayed - told her more. But what guidance he had provided would have to suffice for now. <em> He'll elaborate later</em>, she figured, and had finally drifted off.</p><p>When she woke, Meren found that Petra had sent a message in the night. The Queen apparently saw no reason to delay the errand, and Petra's summons stated that she was to be ready first thing at the beginning of the next cycle. Variks' urgency last night suddenly made sense - he must have known Meren didn't have much time.</p><p>Though she hardly felt confident, Meren dragged herself from the bed to prepare for the dreaded errand. Digging through her wardrobe, she found something suitable. It was no different from what she usually wore, pants and a form-fitting tunic. There was no need for anything elaborate - no one to impress.</p><p>She wasn't going to win the Spider over with her choice in clothing. Eliksni had no interest in how she dressed, no matter how revealing. In their eyes she was just another disgusting fleshy thing. To them all humans looked the same, or so she had been told.</p><p>But there was one thing the Spider might appreciate, so Meren rummaged through her bags, looking for the cloak he had given her. She had been careful to hide it deep within her luggage. It would have done no good for the Awoken to discover her in possession of such a thing. Not that it mattered anymore. They had managed to find out about her dealings with the wayward Baron. </p><p>Her fingers closed around the soft ruff of fur, and she pulled the Eliksni garment from the bag. A smile crossed her face at the thought of Variks' disdain for the Spider's gift. Meren quite liked it, but the scribe didn't need to know that.</p><p>She stood and tugged the cloak about herself, securing it around her shoulders. After pulling back her hair, curiosity drove her to look at herself in the mirror. As she gazed at herself, it was as exactly as she had feared. </p><p>She looked incredibly silly. The cloak was tailored for someone much broader and taller than herself. It was made for an Eliksni. But Meren wasn't going to let that stop her from wearing it now. Seeing her put the cloak to good use might serve to ease the Spider's temper. Worst case, he wouldn't notice. No harm done.</p><p>Meren straightened her shoulders. <em>Stand tall, </em> those were Variks' words, <em> Spider will not harm you. </em>She took one last look at herself in the mirror - tried to muster some confidence - and stepped out the door.</p><p>It took her fourteen minutes to reach the Vestian Outpost. Even at this hour, the hangar bustled with activity. Meren passed Bays 13 and 14, glancing up as the visiting Guardians went about their business. A couple of them stopped to stare at the little human in an Eliksni cloak, but they had surely seen stranger and none of them moved to bother her.</p><p>When she reached the last concourse her steps slowed as she caught sight of an impressive Reef cruiser sitting in the middle of the bay. It was big enough to hold an entire detachment of troops. The ship would certainly make a statement when they reached the Tangled Shore. <em> Unnecessary</em>, Meren thought, <em> for this errand. </em>But as Meren neared and saw who was waiting, she realized that making a statement was exactly the Awoken's intent and her heart sank.</p><p>Petra stood waiting, as expected, but she hadn't come alone. She was accompanied by eleven members of the Awoken Royal Guard. The entire contingent was fanned out behind their commander, waiting on Meren.</p><p>Meren shook off her discouragement and strode up to the Queen's Wrath, every bit aware of how absurd she must look at this moment. "I thought it was just going to be us, Petra."</p><p>Petra looked Meren up and down, the distaste evident on her face. "Change of plans."</p><p>The Corsairs were all staring at Meren too, inevitably glowering behind their masks, but none said a word.</p><p>"This won't make my errand any easier," Meren warned.</p><p>"Perhaps you would prefer to go alone, Professor Hale." Petra replied curtly.</p><p>Meren would have very much liked to go by herself, but those weren't the Queen's orders. Petra was to accompany her. Meren, doubtless, was not to be trusted out of the Awoken's sight.</p><p>"No," Meren muttered.</p><p>Petra turned without another word and boarded the cruiser, the Corsairs at her heels. Meren plodded after them in silence, a scowl on her face.</p><p>
  <em> The Spider isn't going to be happy about this. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When they reached the Tangled Shore, the cruiser set down on the largest of the asteroids. Petra hadn't exactly asked for directions, but they had managed to land close enough to the entrance to the Spider's lair. Meren wasn't sure if this was by design or if it was simply dumb luck on Petra's part, but Meren didn't care either way. She could walk the rest of the way alone just fine.</p><p>Meren centered herself for a moment before she made to get up from her seat. <em> This can't get any worse. </em> But as she rose, the entire contingent readied themselves around her. They hadn't meant to just escort her here - they intended to accompany her all the way down into the Spider's lair. Now it <em> was </em> worse. </p><p>Meren shot Petra a desperate look, shaking her head. "You can't-"</p><p>Petra just shrugged. "Queen's orders."</p><p>"Tell the Queen you gave me a head start." Meren tried.</p><p>"So you can double cross us?" Petra asked simply.</p><p>"No," Meren snapped, "so the Spider doesn't kill all of us on sight. Let me go to him. Alone."</p><p>Petra ignored her plea and gestured the Corsairs forward. </p><p>"You don't know the Spider…" Meren tried again.</p><p>But the Awoken weren't having any of it. The guards formed up beside her in silence, ready to exit the ship. Meren's eyes darted from one Corsair to the next, clenching her nails into the palms of her hands. </p><p>If they weren't going to listen to reason, perhaps there was another way. Meren wasn't sure what came over her, but in a last, desperate attempt to stop them she spit out a rebuttal in Eliksni. </p><p><em> "Stay here," </em> she growled, <em> "You will get us all killed. Wait with the ship. Yes?" </em></p><p>The Awoken guards stared at her, dumbstruck. It was obvious from the look on Petra's face that she didn't understand the language. They all had no idea what had just been said, but it had surely sounded horrifying. That had been Meren's intent. Not a one of them looked eager to follow her, then.</p><p>The ridiculous display managed to buy Meren some time. She took advantage of their stunned silence and slowly backed toward the cruiser's starboard exit. </p><p>As calmly as she could, Meren directed, "Wait with the ship. Give me fifteen minutes. Please."</p><p>Petra didn't look happy about it, but nodded once, slowly. "Fifteen minutes, Professor Hale."</p><p>Meren wordlessly grabbed a helmet from the ship's aft compartment before striding down the landing ramp, alone. <em> Fifteen minutes. </em> Stalking across the asteroid's inhospitable surface, she made her way to the cavern's entrance. She retraced the steps she had taken twice before. Into the gash in the rock, down through the winding passages. Deep and deeper, past the piles of rubbish and scrap. Everything here was unchanged, like she had been here just yesterday.</p><p>Once she heard the hum of generators, she pulled her helmet off. Unconcerned with where it landed, she let it fall to the ground. <em> Eleven minutes. </em>In the dim light, Meren took one last turn through the twisting corridor before she spotted the enormous doors that guarded the Spider's audience chamber.</p><p>
  <em> Strong and proud and fierce.  </em>
</p><p>Meren was none of those things. But as the doors before her opened and she saw what awaited her, she had to be. There was no other choice.</p><p>Inside the chamber, a dozen Eliksni guards stood, armed and waiting. They bristled in apprehension, their weapons trained on the door. Every last one of them growled at the sight of her. All except one. In the middle of the hall, Spider reclined aloof on his throne, claws steepled, imposing as ever.</p><p>Meren stepped into the room as far as she dared. Every glowing eye was on her - following her every movement. The Spider would be the first to speak, he always was. She met his gaze, expectant, but he only glared back in silence.</p><p>Meren held his eyes for a long moment, feeling impossibly small. She stood there not daring to move a muscle until the guards' growling began to die down around her. It was then that the Baron finally spoke, his voice a deep rumble.</p><p>"Doesn't look good for you, Professor," the Spider seethed, "Did you think I wouldn't notice an entire battalion of Awoken arriving on my Shore? How many did you bring with you, hmm?"</p><p>Of course he noticed. Meren had expected no less. "It's not what-"</p><p>"How many?!" He demanded.</p><p>"Less than a dozen Corsairs-" She kept her chin up.</p><p>"What a pathetic attempt on my life," he grunted, waving a hand dismissively, "My boys will make quick work of them. You'll be the first to go. A shame, really - just when I was starting to like you."</p><p>One of his guards leveled a spear in Meren's direction. The blade snapped to life with a crackle of arc energy. Meren flinched internally, but kept her back straight.</p><p>"This isn't what it looks like, Baron."</p><p>"No?" he mocked, "Then, by all means, please <em> enlighten </em>me, Professor. I'm sure you have a perfectly logical explanation for this display of aggression."</p><p>Meren tried to tread carefully. "The Royal Guards' presence here is ill-advised, I admit. But aggression isn't their intent. That's why they sent me here-"</p><p>The Spider leaned forward, claws twitching. "To throw me off my guard!"</p><p>Meren could feel the electricity in the air from the arc spear so close to her side, but she stood her ground, and bit back. "No."</p><p>"You're a terrible liar," the Spider snarled.</p><p>"I'm telling you the truth." She had tried so hard to keep herself collected, but a flicker of displeasure crossed her face. "Their intent is diplomacy. I've come here as an envoy of the Awoken."</p><p>At her words, the Spider sat up rigid in his throne. His claws slowly curled into fists. "What...did you say?"</p><p>There was no way he had misheard her. "I said... I've come as an envoy of the Awoken. I ask that you would grant me safe passage. I'm just here to talk."</p><p>He knew the law - what she was implying. Meren prepared for him to shout at her, to rage at her admission. But he did none of those things. The Spider rose from his throne, faster than could be expected, and surged forward. It only took him three steps to cross the room before he was towering over her.</p><p>Of course he was big - all Barons were - but Meren hadn't fully grasped the extent of it until now. Standing, the Spider was easily twice her height, if not more. Meren craned her neck to stare up at him. No sooner had she raised her head, than his lower hand shot out, claws closing around her throat. Meren's eyes widened and she gagged.</p><p>"You didn't come up with all that on your own. Who put those words in your mouth? Was it Variks?!" He bellowed, shaking in rage. The claws at Meren's throat tightened when she didn't reply. "Have you been spending time with that filthy schemer?"</p><p>Meren wasn't strong or proud or fierce anymore - she couldn't breathe. In an act of desperation, she reached out for the hand at her neck.</p><p>The Spider's eyes burned hot. "Not going to deny it, Professor?"</p><p>Meren dug her nails into his hand. <em> The oldest laws. </em> Variks had said that she wouldn't be harmed. He had promised.</p><p>Spots filled her vision. From somewhere behind him, one of the guards growled something too low for Meren to catch. Had that been Arrha's voice? She couldn't tell, but she heard the Spider bite out a guttural curse in reply.</p><p>Just as she thought she couldn't hang on any longer, the claws at her throat suddenly released their grip. Meren gasped for air. The Spider let her go - he had an audience, witnesses - and she crumpled to the ground.</p><p>She knelt pathetically, palms flat against the cold stone floor. Hanging her head, Meren tried to steady her breathing. This was the last place she was supposed to be - on her knees before the Spider. But here she was. At least she didn't have to look him in the eye anymore.</p><p>The Baron stared down at her, claws twitching in rage. When he spoke again, the words came out in Eliksni. <em> "You have no right invoking our oldest laws. No right!" </em></p><p>Well and truly frightened, Meren drew a shuddering breath. She had seen the Spider angry before. But never like this. Doing her best to remain motionless, she fixed her eyes on his massive clawed feet as he continued the verbal assault.</p><p><em> "Variks' little plaything," </em> he mocked, <em> "That's all you are. A filthy human. Nothing more." </em></p><p>His foot came dangerously close to her hand, but Meren didn't flinch away.</p><p><em> "I should just let you stay like this," </em> he snarled, <em> "being on your knees suits you." </em></p><p>Meren could hear him clicking and huffing in agitation, but she tried to assure herself that he wasn't going to try to kill her at this point. She kept her head down and let him curse and snarl until he wore himself out. </p><p>The Spider's blustering didn't last long before his breathing quieted and his clawed feet retreated from her vision, returning to his throne. It was only then that Meren allowed herself a soundless sigh of relief.</p><p>A long moment passed before the Spider looked down at the groveling human and relented, "Get up."</p><p>When she didn't immediately obey, one of the guards snapped at her, his arc spear at her side. <em> "On your feet." </em></p><p>She moved. It didn't take a jolt of arc energy to motivate her. Badly shaken, but ultimately unhurt, Meren rose and met the Baron's gaze.</p><p>The Spider glared back at her. For once he was perfectly still. "You have two minutes. Say your peace. Then I want you out of my sight."</p><p>Meren swallowed, but her voice still came out hoarse, "The Queen has...a favor to ask of you-"</p><p>"I don't do favors."</p><p>Meren put her palms out emphatically and glared back. If he could only shut up for one second. "Just listen. Please."</p><p>The Spider seemed to understand Meren's irritated gesture and snorted in annoyance, but said no more.</p><p>"The Queen has urgent need of the Watchtower's defense. You are well-equipped enough to see to that, Baron. That's all she's asking of you." Meren continued hurriedly before he could interrupt again, "In return for your services, Mara Sov would offer you immunity. She would choose to turn a blind eye on whatever it is that you're doing out here. The Tangled Shore would be yours."</p><p>As Meren spoke, the Spider's eyes widened. It was impossible to know what he was thinking, but the flash of intrigue in his eyes was unmistakable.</p><p>"A quid pro quo with the Queen, is that it?" He stroked his chin for a moment. "Guarding her precious tower won't be easy. I take my boys' lives very seriously. I've got a lot to lose from this. Tell her I want more."</p><p>Meren groaned internally, but stood her ground. "There will be nothing more."</p><p>His voice was condescending. "No?" </p><p>"No." Meren replied flatly. He was pressing his luck here. And they both knew it. "It's a fair exchange. You're in no position to argue, Baron."</p><p>The Spider's claws clenched and unclenched. Every guard had their eyes on Meren. The Spider made an irritating display of considering before he waved a hand and relented.</p><p>"You're a terrible negotiator," he grunted, "but I suppooose I could be inclined to accept the Queen's offer."</p><p>"You'll do it?"</p><p>The Spider nodded slowly and leaned forward, extending his hand. Meren eyed his gesture skeptically and didn't reciprocate. She just looked up at him expectantly - she knew what needed to happen. The Spider saw the look on her face and growled.</p><p>"Damn you, Variks," he muttered as he crawled down from his throne for a second time. </p><p>Meren allowed herself a smirk at that. The Baron let out a huffing sigh before extending his arms to bow before the little human. The gesture didn't serve to make him look any smaller - or less intimidating. But Meren relished in the victory of his momentary submission.</p><p>She let him bow there for a second before returning the gesture. Without any weapons it wasn't quite a proper display of armistice, but she inclined herself all the same. The Spider seemed to find her display suitable. It had been enough. Simple as that, the deal was struck.</p><p>When the Spider straightened up, he glowered down at her. "Proud of yourself?"</p><p>Meren allowed herself the smallest of wry smiles.</p><p>The Spider shook his head before snapping at his guards. "Arrha, Vynriis. Go retrieve our new <em> friends. </em> I would have a word with the Awoken."</p><p>It was surprising that the Awoken hadn't already come bursting into the room at some point during the whole exchange. But maybe it hadn't even been ten minutes, or maybe they meant to abandon Meren there. She hoped it was the former.</p><p>As the Spider retreated to his throne, he grumbled to Meren. "You're taking up the room. Better choose a side, Professor."</p><p><em> A side? </em> At first, she didn't understand what he meant. But once he was seated, the Spider crooked a claw, beckoning her to him.</p><p>Meren went hesitantly to stand beside his throne. This wasn't her place. Or was it? The Spider eyed her as she stood there, but said nothing more. Meren folded her hands silently and kept her thoughts to herself.</p><p>It wasn't long before Arrha and Vynriis returned with the Awoken contingent in tow. As they entered the room, Petra's eyes darted from the Spider, to Meren, and back. The Queen's Wrath glared. It wasn't a good look - Meren standing at the Spider's side, wearing his banner.</p><p>The Corsairs and the Eliksni guards bristled at the sight of each other, but the Spider took command of the room before it had a chance to escalate. </p><p>"Petra Venj?" He snapped. "When did the Queen let <em> you </em> out of exile?"</p><p>Petra gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Nice to see you too, Spider."</p><p>"I didn't bring you here for pleasantries." He waved his hand dismissively. "Go ahead and tell your Queen that she has a deal."</p><p>Petra clasped her hands behind her back, glancing at Meren.</p><p>The Spider continued, "Should Mara Sov have any further <em> arrangements </em> that she would like to discuss, she can come to me herself."</p><p>"Did you find her mediator unsuitable?" Petra asked, unbothered by the Spider's tone.</p><p>"A bit of a foolish choice, in my opinion." His eyes glittered. "You see, Petra Venj, the Professor belongs to <em> me. </em>"</p><p>Meren shifted uncomfortably at his side. Though Petra's eyes were daggers, the Queen's Wrath nodded curtly.</p><p>"But you got what you came for," the Spider growled, "I'll uphold my end of the bargain. And I expect you'll uphold yours. If not-"</p><p>"You have the Queen's word." Petra cut in.</p><p>"Smart choice." The Spider steepled his claws and leaned forward to glare at Petra. "I wouldn't have it any other way."</p><p>Petra made to extend her hand to the Baron, but the Eliksni shook his head and chuckled in response. "The Professor already sealed the deal for you. In a proper fashion, I might add. Not that I expect the Awoken to understand how these sort of things work."</p><p>The Queen's Wrath seemed hesitant as she slowly withdrew her hand.</p><p>"We're done here," he said dismissively, "unless you have something useful to add. And I very much doubt that you do."</p><p>"No," Petra muttered.</p><p>"Good," the Spider growled, his mandibles clicking. "Now, get the <em> hell </em> off my Shore."</p><p>Petra was no fool, and needed no further encouragement. She gestured to her guard and the Corsairs retreated, leaving the same way they had come. Petra followed, but not before shooting one last look at Meren.</p><p>The Awoken weren't even out the door before the Spider boomed to his guards, "All of you. Out!"</p><p>The Eliksni scurried through the chamber's side door at his command. Meren made to follow the Awoken, but the Spider's voice stopped her.</p><p>"Except you." He pointed a claw at her.</p><p>As the room emptied, Meren stayed fixed to her place at his side. The doors hissed shut and she found herself alone with the Spider. What could he possibly want now? Surely he wasn't going to apologize. Meren kept her eyes forward.</p><p>"If you tell Variks that I laid a hand on you it won't end well for either of us. Do you understand?" He admonished.</p><p>Meren reached up and touched her neck. It wasn't quite an apology, but the Spider knew he had been in the wrong. He hadn't really hurt her, and Meren had no intentions of getting Variks riled up over the Spider's momentary indiscretion.</p><p>"Of course," Meren demurred, "I won't say a word, Baron."</p><p>The Spider relaxed back in his chair as a slow blink crossed his eyes. "You're the only one who still calls me 'Baron', you know that?"</p><p>The words were unexpected, and Meren peered up at him curiously. "Would you prefer that I stop?"</p><p>"No," he shook his head slightly, "I'm quite <em> fond </em> of it actually, coming from you."</p><p>He sighed faintly and crossed his lower hands over his midsection before continuing, "You could make something of yourself here - so much more than being a professor. If you had any interest, of course."</p><p>Meren wasn't sure what he was getting at. And she wasn't sure she cared to find out. "I quite like teaching, thank you."</p><p>"Ahhh, can't say I didn't try," he drawled, "You would've made for an excellent spy." </p><p>Meren bit out a soft laugh. "I'm hardly cut out for it."</p><p>The Spider scoffed in response. "You say that now. But keep spending time with Variks, and he'll make one out of you yet. Mark my words. Just a shame I couldn't convince you myself."</p><p>She shook her head at his rambling, Variks would do no such thing. The Awoken were going to leave her here if the Spider kept on like this. She had never met an Eliksni who loved the sound of their own voice quite as much as him.</p><p>"But don't think I'm done with you" He grumbled, "This is only the beginning of a long and <em> mutually-beneficial </em> partnership between us. Wouldn't you agree, Professor?"</p><p>Meren let none of her displeasure show. She was never going to be free of this mess. "I look forward to our continued friendship."</p><p>"<em>Friendship," </em>he grunted, "You're a thorn in my side. But if that's the term you prefer - I'll allow it. You humans...always so sentimental."</p><p>"Sentimental?" Meren teased, "<em>You're </em> the one reading literary classics."</p><p>The Spider huffed. "Keep your mouth shut about that, too."</p><p>Meren grinned. "Your secret's safe with me."</p><p>With no more to be said the Spider shooed her away with a wave of his hand. Meren was free to go and she exited the chamber without so much as a backwards glance. A sense of achievement swelled in her chest as she strode back out of the caves on her way to rejoin the Awoken.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Meren returned to the cruiser on the asteroid's surface, she expected no praise or accolade, and Petra gave none. But as Meren made to find her seat, one of the Corsairs laid a hand on Meren's shoulder, ever so briefly. It was a simple thing, but the gesture brought a smile to Meren's lips as Yasmin joined Petra at the helm.</p><p>The Awoken piloted the cruiser back to the Vestian Outpost, setting the ship down where they had started - Bay 15. Once they had landed, Petra seemed preoccupied speaking with her guard. The Awoken didn't seem keen on including Meren in their conversation, and she seized on the opportunity to slink out of the ship. She had had quite enough excitement for one day, and welcomed the notion of some much-needed solitude.</p><p>Making her way down the landing ramp, Meren disembarked from the cruiser. There would be no one to greet her, and she could return to her quarters in peace. But as she exited the ship, she found Variks there, waiting for her. </p><p>Why was he here? Was he really so concerned for her wellbeing? The very idea brought the faintest of smiles back to her lips.</p><p>The scribe blinked slowly as he looked her over. As far as he could tell, Meren appeared unharmed, and she wasn't about to tell him otherwise. Variks seemed satisfied at seeing her back in one piece, and met her eyes. </p><p>"Success, yess?" He chattered.</p><p>"Yes," Meren breathed. </p><p>She was about to thank him again for his guidance - for everything he had told her. It was because of him that she was still breathing. But the words died on Meren's lips as Variks spread his arms and offered her the deepest and most respectful of bows.</p><p>The unexpected gesture caught her off guard, and she hesitated for just a moment. By any standard, Meren had done more than enough bowing for one day. But she could make an exception for this. For him. Meren smiled and returned the bow, full of just as much respect as he had extended to her.</p><p>Petra traipsed down the landing ramp behind Meren, a little too late to witness the exchange. And it was for the better. Petra would ask questions, and Meren wasn't confident that she could even give a satisfactory explanation for what had just happened.</p><p>"Well, she did it, Variks," Petra had to cut in and ruin the moment.</p><p>The scribe tilted his head. "Variks never doubted Meren. She is re-source-ful, yess?"</p><p>"I suppose she is." Petra looked to Meren. "The Queen will be pleased. I would wager that she would be happy to have you return to the Dreaming City, as often as you like."</p><p>While Meren appreciated the thought, visiting the Awoken city again wasn't high on her list of priorities anymore. "I certainly hope you don't mean <em> right now. </em>"</p><p>"No." Petra shook her head. "I will relay the news of your success to the Queen. You can go and get some rest."</p><p>It was the best thing Meren had heard all day. "Happily...if you could spare Yasmin a moment to escort me back."</p><p>"I don't think that will be necessary, Professor Hale. You can have your freedom - you've earned it." Petra gave the faintest of smiles. "The Reef is yours."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Thank you to Keltoi, as always, for editing this mess!</p><p>Featured Lore: <a href="https://www.ishtar-collective.net/cards/petra-venj-queens-wrath?highlight=Petra">Petra Venj, Queen's Wrath</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Let us speak of the terrible beauty of becoming ourselves." -XX: Hive - Verse 3:0</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meren had left Petra and Variks with the ship, and had gone back to her room alone. No one had come trailing after, no one gave her a second glance. It felt liberating to pass through the halls without a shadow following in her footsteps.</p>
<p>With nothing off limits Meren could have returned to the Dreaming City - shared her success with the Queen. But Meren had had quite enough of Awoken hospitality for one lifetime already. With the newfound freedom Petra had granted her, she went off to do the wildest thing she could think of. Meren headed to Outer Orbit for a drink.</p>
<p>Passing under the flickering neon sign and into the dingy club, she was greeted by the usual gaggle of Guardians. Meren pushed her way through the crowds to find an unoccupied seat at the bar. She was only halfway into her first celebratory drink when Cayde, loud as ever, found her.</p>
<p>He was <em> still </em>out here in the Reef - rounding up the last of the Wolves, collecting on the Queen's ransoms. Doubtless, Zavala wouldn't be too happy about it, but that was Cayde's problem. Not hers.</p>
<p>The Exo took a seat next to her and, for once, Meren wasn't annoyed to see him. Even when he prattled on, it felt good to hear about the City, the Vanguard. About home. The conversation inevitably turned to Eliksni (Meren's fault) and Cayde was happy to humor her, even then.</p>
<p>He told her stories of his Wolf hunt and though they were stories of Eliksni demise, Meren listened attentively. She had tales of her own now that rivaled his, but Meren couldn't exactly share any of them. Everything that had happened over the past weeks with the Spider, the Queen, and Variks was her little secret. It had to be.</p>
<p>When he inquired about what she'd been up to, Meren brushed off his questions. Thankfully, Cayde didn't pry. He just went on about Hunters, talking enough for the both of them, and that suited Meren just fine.</p>
<p>After a couple of drinks, Meren felt pleasantly relaxed and bid Cayde a good night before heading back to her room to fall into her bed alone. The Spider and the Awoken were forgotten - the day's worries melted away - as she drifted into a fitful, dreamless sleep.</p>
<p>On the next cycle, she woke and checked the holo feed. Determined to relax and spend the morning thinking about pleasant things, she sipped at her coffee as the news drawled on in the background. But as she sat there in thought, Meren found it wasn't the Academy or the City on her mind. Not Hiro or Cayde or even her students. It was someone else, completely unexpected.</p>
<p>Variks.</p>
<p>Meren sat there as her coffee cooled, slightly annoyed that she couldn't tear her mind away from the scribe - that he had managed to get so quickly under her skin. She mulled over the guidance he had freely offered her. His parting sentiment. That unexpected bow. Though the two of them had gotten off to a rocky start, they seemed to have managed to move on from past impropriety. Maybe things would be different now.</p>
<p>Meren rubbed her temples at the prospect of returning to the wretched Prison. Though if she wanted to see Variks, there was no other choice. Would she be intruding on him, showing up uninvited? Probably. But it had been by Variks' own admission that they had much to discuss. And he still owed her an explanation about that Servitor and he had made a promise to tell her more about his people.</p>
<p>Why was she even sitting here trying to justify this? She really had nowhere else to go, and the Eliksni were the whole reason she was here. Before she could overthink things any further, Meren dressed herself quickly and was out the door - her coffee left unfinished. Forgotten.</p>
<p>Meren made her way back to the Prison for the seventh time. Ninth? How many times has she come this way already? She had lost count. Across the sprawling bridge, past the throngs of Guardians, Meren continued through the Prison's gaping maw and set herself into the maze of passages beyond.</p>
<p>Despite the alien cries that echoed off the walls, Meren walked with a purpose. This place didn't scare her nearly as much as it used to as she headed for the control room in search of the Warden. But as she lost herself in the labyrinthine corridors, she didn't have long to look. Meren turned one last corner in the darkness before Variks found <em> her. </em></p>
<p>As soon as the scribe caught sight of Meren, he forgot his stooping posture and straightened up to his full height. The Eliksni tilted his head as Meren slowed to a stop and his outer eyes fell closed.</p>
<p>"There you are," Variks purred.</p>
<p>Even though she had come uninvited, the Eliksni looked pleased to see her. <em> That's a first. </em> Or maybe that wasn't it. What she saw in his eyes wasn't quite happiness, on second thought. It was more like acceptance. He had merely resigned himself to the fact that Meren was wont to tag along after him for the duration of her stay.</p>
<p>Variks extended his lower hands, palms out. "Glad to see you."</p>
<p><em> Happiness it is, </em>Meren corrected herself with a smile. It was a pleasant surprise, but she couldn't help but be the tiniest bit wary of the scribe's cheerful demeanor.</p>
<p>"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Meren noted dubiously. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>Variks slowly withdrew his hands - his gesture of goodwill - and snorted. "Nothing is 'going on'. I save you from Spider and you repay me with this...distrust."</p>
<p>"No. I didn't mean to..." she sighed, defeated. He didn't deserve her suspicion. Not anymore.</p>
<p>The Eliksni crossed his lower arms loosely across his chest. "We have made amends, yes? No more tricks. That is behind us."</p>
<p>Meren rubbed a hand over her face, determined to make it right. "Let me start over."</p>
<p>Variks kept his arms crossed, his mandibles clicking slightly.</p>
<p>She offered him an apologetic smile and tried again, "I'm <em> happy </em> to see you too, Variks." </p>
<p>"Much better." The Eliksni visibly relaxed before he gestured her forward and they made their way down the corridor. "Now. Tell me of your errand - of Spider."</p>
<p>Meren walked alongside the scribe as she relayed the pertinent details of her misadventure: Petra showing up with an entire contingent of Corsairs, managing to convince them all to wait with the ship, going to the Spider alone, and enduring his wrath.</p>
<p>Variks was a good listener and did so intently. As Meren continued, she was careful to omit the part where the Spider's claws were around her neck and how she ended up on her knees. The Judgement scribe didn't need to know that bit, of course.</p>
<p>The rest of the story came easily. Meren had offered the Spider the Queen's bargain, and he had accepted the offer without incident. In the end, she had sealed the deal in a manner befitting the Eliksni. Just as Variks had told her. Her errand had been a success. Simple as that.</p>
<p>Pleased with herself, Meren looked to the scribe for approval. Variks' eyes shared none of her enthusiasm. He stared at her for a long moment, searching for any hint of deception. Meren gave none. She simply held his gaze and offered him her most disarming smile.</p>
<p>Variks came up empty and finally asked. "That is all?"</p>
<p>Meren stuck by her half-truth. "I'm unharmed, aren't I? I followed your instructions, and it went just as you said."</p>
<p>"Then you did well," he purred, finally relenting. "I expected no less."</p>
<p>"You're overlooking the part you played in all of this. I wouldn't have succeeded without your guidance." Meren reached out and gently touched his lower forearm as a gesture of gratitude. "I never got a chance to thank you properly. If there's any way I can repay the favor…"</p>
<p>Variks glanced at her hand and replied with a purr. "There is no need. It was my pleasure, Meren. I would gladly offer my counsel again, should you ever have need of it."</p>
<p>"I just might."</p>
<p>Variks' eyes followed her hand, his chest rising and falling with an almost imperceptible sigh as she slowly withdrew her touch. It was such a small thing, but it didn't go unnoticed as Meren's let her hand fall limply to her side.</p>
<p>The Eliksni composed himself after the momentary lapse as if nothing had ever been amiss, and quickened his pace. "Come along. Many things for us to talk about."</p>
<p>Meren didn't have time to dwell on his peculiar response as they reached one of the Prison's many lifts, a different one than they had taken before. Variks entered the passcode and as the gears squealed to life he found her side. </p>
<p>"You are so eager to learn, I expected you to return to me sooner."</p>
<p>Meren glanced up at the Eliksni. "I would have, but I went out to celebrate. With friends. After that whole mess with the Spider, I think I deserved it."</p>
<p>"You did," he admitted, "but surely you could find better company than the Cayde-6."</p>
<p>More amused than annoyed, Meren's eyebrows rose slightly. The scribe always seemed to know too much. "Are you keeping tabs on me, Variks?"</p>
<p>He gave her a sly look. "I would presume to do no such thing."</p>
<p>"No? I thought we were being honest with each other." She felt the slightest stab of guilt over her own hypocrisy. "Or so you said."</p>
<p>"Am I to blame if the Crows <em> happen </em> to pass along the information?" he countered innocently.</p>
<p>"That depends…"</p>
<p>"On what?"</p>
<p>"Who sent the Crows to watch me in the first place."</p>
<p>Variks chuckled. "You think they take orders from me?"</p>
<p>"No." The Queen or maybe Prince Uldren was surely to blame for that. "But that didn't stop you from sticking your nose in my business."</p>
<p>"Were you here, I would not have to," he said dismissively.</p>
<p>"Careful." Meren grinned. "You're making it sound like you missed me."</p>
<p>A blink crossed all four of his eyes in a slow wave, claws tightening around his staff. Meren waited for him to deny it. To say anything. But as the lift came conveniently to a stop, the semicircle doors slid open and Variks was saved from having to provide any further comment.</p>
<p>Meren followed after him as he strode into the adjoining chamber. Though, at first glance, the room appeared to be some sort of airlock, there was no hiss of atmospheric equilibration as the door closed behind them. It was only a moment before the hatch before them opened and brilliant sunlight came streaming in.</p>
<p>Meren squinted as she stepped out through the doorway and into the arena beyond. Going on ahead, Variks made a grand gesture of spreading all four of his arms, inviting her to take in the space.</p>
<p>Tatters of wreckage and shrapnel were strewn about the space in an unsettling recreation of the wastelands of Earth. As she strolled out onto the pitch after Variks, the arena floor was soft under her feet, the ground covered in real stones and dirt. No detail forgotten, patches of withered brown grass sprouted here and there, barely clinging to life.</p>
<p>It was the plants that lifted her soul. Meren hadn't seen grass in so long, and, for a moment, it almost felt like she was back home. The feeling died as her eyes trailed upward to where the endless blue sky should have been. Instead of billowing white clouds - a radiant sun - the only thing Meren saw was the darkened purple hue of the Reef beyond. This wasn't home at all.</p>
<p>"Looks like Earth, if that's what you were intending," she offered, careful to keep the disappointment from her voice.</p>
<p>"Guardians fight more fiercely when they are reminded of home." Variks said, nonchalant.</p>
<p>Meren hummed. "I suppose it gives them a sense of ownership."</p>
<p>"Perhaps."</p>
<p>Meren drank in the artificial sunlight for only a moment longer. She appreciated Variks' attempts to show her the entirety of the Prison, but the arena was making her homesick and Meren had no desire to prolong their stay.</p>
<p>"So, are we here to test our luck in the arena, Variks?" she jested, "I'm ready if you are."</p>
<p>Variks tilted his head. "Perhaps you would like to dismantle mines, yess?"</p>
<p>Meren had no idea what he was talking about and stared back at him in consternation.</p>
<p>"A joke." Variks waved a hand dismissively before continuing. "We are not fighting anything, Meren. Neither of us is cut out for such nonsense. This is simply the fastest way to where we are going. A <em> shortcut </em>as you might say."</p>
<p><em> Some shortcut.</em> It wasn't going to save any time if they just stood here trading jests. Meren took the lead and made for the exit, another set of halfmoon doors, on the far side of the arena. Through the tangle of debris, Meren wove her way across the pitch, passing through a truncated conduit of wreckage along the way. </p>
<p>Variks, her shadow, followed. With little trouble, Meren made it safely to the other side before turning to see what was keeping the scribe. Variks was nearly too big for the narrow passage, and was forced to duck halfway through after his helmet collided with the twisted metal overhead. The staff he insisted on carrying did little to help matters. Variks contorted himself uncomfortably, growling all the way, as he attempted to squeeze his way forward.</p>
<p>It would have been sensible for Variks to simply remove the whole helmet - lose the staff. That would have been a much better alternative to getting himself stuck in there. But Meren knew that making a suggestion like that would have been disrespect of the highest order, and would have only served to upset him. So she recommended the next best thing.</p>
<p>"You should have gone around," Meren offered unhelpfully as Variks barely managed to extricate himself from the conduit, headpiece and staff still intact. </p>
<p>"Know that now," he grumbled. </p>
<p>Finally free, Variks shook himself out before straightening up and smoothing at his tattered robes with his lower hands. It was a vain gesture - out of place for someone who habitually wore rags. </p>
<p>An unexpected stab of pity caught Meren off-guard as she watched him fussing over himself. "Are you all right?"</p>
<p>Variks bobbed his head in affirmation as Meren shrugged off the pity she felt for him. <em> His choice in clothing is by his own design, </em> she reminded herself, <em> not some great misfortune. </em> She had let herself fall victim to his little ruse once before. It wouldn't happen twice.</p>
<p>"Never taking direction from <em> you </em> again," he grumbled as he finally pulled himself together. Though he sounded annoyed, a flash of amusement crossed his eyes.</p>
<p>Meren smirked. "Next time I'll let you take the lead."</p>
<p>And he did. Variks was careful to avoid any additional detours through the wreckage as they left the deserted earthbound arena behind.</p>
<p>Only when they had reached the exit, did Meren take one last glance over her shoulder and wonder, "Where are all the Guardians?"</p>
<p>"They test their strength elsewhere today."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"The Prison has other arenas for them to play in," he clarified, "This one is off limits. For now."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"So many questions…" he purred, eyes glittering at her.</p>
<p>"Why?" Meren repeated.</p>
<p>Variks rolled his neck languidly, making her wait a moment for his reply. "I have alternate plans that do not concern Guardians."</p>
<p>That piqued Meren's interest, but Variks didn't give her a chance to ask what his cryptic response meant.</p>
<p>"But you will see later. First, other chores." He dug into his robes, pulling free the curious piece of Eliksni tech she had seen him use once to pair with his peculiar Servitor.</p>
<p>When Variks offered it to her, Meren took it, fingers closing around the cool, metal object before turning it over twice in her palm. It had a couple of unmarked buttons, and little more. The intended user would know what they were for, and that wasn't exactly Meren. Up until now. </p>
<p>She twisted it slightly as she had seen Variks do once before. Meren immediately regretted her decision as the scribe's arm shot out, claws closing around her hand.</p>
<p>"Not. Yet." Variks hissed, deadly serious. "Do you see a Servitor, Meren? Do you want to get us both killed?!"</p>
<p>Meren stared at him in horror and nearly let the device fall from her grasp. What had she done? For a beat Variks let her believe something terrible was about to happen. But then he dropped his hand, chittering to himself, laughing at her.</p>
<p>"So very gullible," he chided.</p>
<p>The scribe was in rare form today, making jokes at her expense. It might have been funny to him, but Meren wasn't amused. Her shoulders slumped at being made to look foolish and a harsher insult than she intended tumbled out of her mouth.</p>
<p>"You're an asshole."</p>
<p>Variks clicked back in response. "Such language." </p>
<p>"You've heard worse, I'm sure," she muttered, immediately regretting her outburst.</p>
<p>"Eliksni curses are far more...eloquent." He narrowed all of his eyes. "Perhaps you would care to hear some."</p>
<p>"That's...quite alright."</p>
<p>"Another time, then," he said dismissively. Despite her insult, a flicker of amusement crossed his eyes. He wasn't truly mad.</p>
<p>Not even Meren's ill-mannered outburst seemed to quash the scribe's good mood. The malfeasance seemed all but forgotten as he led her on until they reached the Prison's central spire.</p>
<p>There at the security hub hanging above the void, Variks' all-wrong Servitor hung motionless, waiting for them. Meren crossed the narrow catwalk with the scribe, careful not to look down, unable to shake the feeling that the machine was watching her every step. Once they reached the platform, Variks approached the machine, looking it once over before turning to Meren.</p>
<p>"You remember the last time we were here, yes?" He tilted his head.</p>
<p>She nodded. They had been here once before to update the Servitor. Or something like that.</p>
<p>"Now, use the…" he searched for the translation he had used before, "'neural sync'...to interface with the Servitor."</p>
<p>With his blessing this time, she twisted the Eliksni device in her hands. For a moment, as nothing happened, Meren wondered what she had done wrong. Variks offered no guidance and she adjusted the thing a little more before the Servitor's central sensor began to blink in response.</p>
<p>"Intuitive, yes?" Variks noted.</p>
<p>Meren watched the machine flickering there before them. "I... don't even understand what it's doing. Or how it works."</p>
<p>Variks regarded her for a second, weighing his choice of words. "You know much about Eliksni. The way of our Houses. Archon protects the Prime, Prime guides the House, House order maintained by the Kell. These partnerships are complicated...but necessary."</p>
<p>The complexities of the triumvirate leadership of Eliksni Houses weren't lost on Meren. There was a delicate balance of power between Servitor, Archon, and Kell, and in the absence of one, a House was liable to fall into chaos. But she wasn't sure what any of that had to do with <em> this. </em></p>
<p>Variks wasn't finished, however. "Most complex is the bond between Archon and Prime. It is more of an <em> understanding</em>. Something like...what is your word…"</p>
<p>Meren knew just enough about Archons and their Servitors to realize what he was getting at. "Symbiosis."</p>
<p>The scribe nodded slowly. "A neural sync like the one you are holding allows Archons to interface with their Prime. Access the central core. Make changes, if needed. Learn from the Prime in return."</p>
<p>Meren looked down at the piece of Eliksni tech in her hands. Is that what Variks was doing? Playing Archon?</p>
<p>A note of pride crept into his voice as he continued. "The one you have is modified. As is the Servitor. By me. I have made adjustments to programming, and replaced the machine's core consciousness."</p>
<p>"With what?"</p>
<p>His eyes glittered with delight. "My own." </p>
<p>She stared at him with a mix of respect and wonder and disbelief. But as impossible as it seemed, what he was telling her was true. Meren had been right before: the Servitor <em> was </em> Variks. Sort of.</p>
<p>"My current modifications are...not ideal." Variks drawled on. "The implanted consciousness has proven to be quite unstable. Degrades more quickly than I had anticipated. It is a work unfinished. But I will make improvements. In time…"</p>
<p>As he rambled on, Meren's mouth fell open in amazement. He made it sound like all this was positively mundane, nothing out of the ordinary. But to her, it was the furthest thing from. </p>
<p>"...until then, Servitor needs routine updates. For concurrence. To ensure it functions as intended." Variks finally concluded.</p>
<p>"It's… extraordinary." All the awe she felt was reflected in her voice. The machine was exceptional, <em> Variks </em>was exceptional. "Where did you learn all this?"</p>
<p>Variks faltered for a second before replying quietly, "From an Archon."</p>
<p>Meren looked from the machine, to Variks, and back. She didn't need to ask why he had done all this - she already knew. "So if the Servitor <em> is </em> you, it's able to run the whole Prison on its own. Without your help."</p>
<p>"Correct." Variks affirmed with a slight nod. "That was my intent. The Servitor oversees everyday operations so I spend less time trifling with Guardians. Leaves me more time for other <em> projects </em>."</p>
<p>"Like playing Priest on the side?" Meren jested with a smile.</p>
<p>He chuckled. "No, Meren. I do not pretend to be an Archon. I am merely a scribe."</p>
<p>The humble admission did nothing to lessen his standing in Meren's eyes. Variks was the most remarkable Eliksni she had ever met, doubtful there were many more like him, and she meant to tell him so.</p>
<p>"Now, finish the pairing sequence." Variks instructed, pulling Meren from her reverie. "We would not want the Servitor to go mad."</p>
<p>The last time, she had thought he was joking. But now Meren fully believed him, and was quick to twist the device back to its original settings. When the Servitor continued to flash, Variks' claws closed over her hand, manipulating the neural sync himself to put an end to the process. No sooner had the blinking stopped, than the machine inched slowly towards them.</p>
<p>"Meren," the Warden Servitor purred in Variks' voice.</p>
<p>The scribe shot the machine a dirty look as he removed the piece of Eliksni tech from Meren's hand before burying it once again in his robes. With an abrupt wave of his claw, Variks shooed the Servitor before it had the chance to speak again. It sunk slightly, managing to look somehow dejected, before obediently retreating from the security hub, back into the depths of the Prison.</p>
<p>"I still don't fully understand how it works," Meren admitted, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>Variks folded his lower hands slowly and looked over at her. "I did not expect you to. Eliksni technology is more complex - different from that of humans'. It must seem very <em> strange </em> to you. But I do not think you less, Meren, for your lack of understanding. You are doing your best to learn."</p>
<p>"I'm trying."</p>
<p>Variks hummed, twisting his staff idly in his hands. "If it would help, I can provide technical specifications, a breakdown of the Servitor's mechanics, for you to read later. At your leisure."</p>
<p>It was an exceedingly generous offer, and Meren perked up at the prospect of getting her hands on detailed schematics of the alien machine. "I would appreciate that."</p>
<p>Variks inclined his head slightly, acknowledging her polite acceptance. Meren smiled back at him. He was being more forthcoming than usual today, perhaps, in part, due to his good mood. If that was the case, Meren was determined to do everything in her power to ensure it lasted for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>Their chore with the Servitor finished, Variks and Meren left the security hub and the central spire behind. As they strolled through the dimly-lit corridors, they talked about Ketches and Kells for a time before the topic turned somehow to Guardians. Their mutual disdain for the Traveler's chosen made the conversation suddenly effortless, and the two of them prattled on like old friends over just how irritating the Lightbearers could be.</p>
<p>They didn't see eye-to-eye, of course. Variks found them rude and haughty, always saying the wrong things. Guardians had no idea how to properly conduct themselves around an Eliksni. No surprise there. Some couldn't even manage to behave appropriately by human standards. </p>
<p>From Meren's perspective, she thought them egocentric and vapid. She could count on one hand the number of stimulating conversations she'd had with Lightbearers over the years. All they ever wanted to talk about were guns and glimmer. In the end, Meren and Variks both agreed that, despite Guardians' shortcomings, they had their uses, and left the conversation at that.</p>
<p>No sooner had they wrapped up their discussion, than they reached Variks' intended destination. It had taken a lot longer than Meren anticipated to reach the Prison's central control room. As the doors snapped open and Meren followed her host inside, she glanced at the massive viewport overlooking the arena - where they had just been - and then to Variks. Meren raised her eyebrows. It <em> definitely </em> shouldn't have taken that long to get here.</p>
<p>Variks blinked innocently back at her. The Eliksni had known a shortcut earlier, and there was no way he would ever get lost in the Prison. As he wandered off across the room, Meren privately suspected he had taken them out of the way on purpose. But she found that she hadn't minded the detour. Their conversation had been enjoyable and she wouldn't have been opposed to wandering around with him for a little bit longer.</p>
<p>Variks acted as if nothing was amiss, retrieving his datapad from the where it sat on the control room's main console. Pawing at the screen, he set to work configuring the device to allow access to the promised data. It took hardly a minute for him to finish the modifications before holding it out to Meren. </p>
<p>She reached to take it. "Thank yo-"</p>
<p>Just as her fingers were about to close around the datapad, Variks pulled it back slightly, just out of reach. </p>
<p>"Can you be trusted this time? No snooping, yes?" He teased.</p>
<p>"There's no point in trying." She stretched and snatched the thing from his hand. "I won't be able to see anything you don't want me to."</p>
<p>Variks gave her a sly look. "Perhaps I gave you unrestricted access. To test you."</p>
<p>"I doubt that," Meren muttered.</p>
<p>The Eliksni shrugged dismissively before turning to cross the room to the console on the far side. Sinking into a chair before the dozen or so monitors, Variks set about manipulating the feeds in silence, as if Meren wasn't even there.</p>
<p>With Variks apparently preoccupied, Meren couldn't help herself. She palmed the datapad's screen to bring it to life in her hands. When the display redirected to the main interface, it was just like before - dozens of access points to prison rosters, schedules, encrypted channels, and other private data. Meren was just going to poke around - it wasn't technically snooping - to see if the Servitor data was there. </p>
<p>She didn't make it any further than the main interface before Variks snapped, "Stop that."</p>
<p>He hadn't even turned to see what Meren was doing. Was she really so predictable? Obediently, she killed the display just before Variks looked over his shoulder at her, eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>"Come here," he purred.</p>
<p>Meren sheepishly crossed the room, datapad clutched tightly in her grasp, and went to his side. </p>
<p>Variks gave her a withering look as he plucked it out of her hands, setting it down on the console just out of reach. "Said you could read later. Not now."</p>
<p>"I wasn't reading, I was just…" Meren let her words trail off.</p>
<p>He drummed his claws on the arm of the chair. "Just what?"</p>
<p>"...snooping."</p>
<p>Variks let out a long suffering sigh. "If you are going to be so...disobedient, I will send you home." He sounded like he was only half joking.</p>
<p>"I'm not leaving."</p>
<p>Variks regarded her for a moment before his mask moved slightly as he splayed his mandibles beneath it, grinning. "Then have a seat."</p>
<p>She did as commanded, lowering herself gingerly into the chair beside him. The monitors before them were awash with the usual collage of information: live feeds from the cellblocks, security system readouts, and real time statistics from the arenas. </p>
<p>As Variks' hands danced effortlessly over the controls, one screen changed at a time until the entire array was lit up with rosters of Prison inmates. None of them were in English, every last name was spelled out in the geometric glyphs of the Eliksni alphabet.</p>
<p>Veliniks.</p>
<p>Drevis.</p>
<p>Praksis.</p>
<p>Akniks.</p>
<p>Berixas.</p>
<p>Varjis.</p>
<p>Drekthas.</p>
<p>The list cascaded down the screen, seemingly endless.</p>
<p>Variks turned in his chair to face her. "Do you know what this is?"</p>
<p>"A list of all the Prison's Eliksni inmates?"</p>
<p>Variks touched one of the displays, and the layout changed again. The names scrambled across the screens, pairing up in orderly rows. Times and dates populated above each set of names, sorting them by days and weeks and months. Variks' hand slid across the console, and the scores of names dimmed. All but two.</p>
<p>"And this?" he purred.</p>
<p>"Berixas and Pirik." Meren read the remaining, illuminated names. None of this was making any sense. "I don't know what-"</p>
<p>"Of course not." The scribe touched the monitor one last time and the names faded away, replaced by a single line of script.</p>
<p>
  <em> /Arena 2. Initiating subroutine: Judgement/ </em>
</p>
<p>She barely had time to read that last word before a deep rumble came from somewhere below. The scribe gave a sideways glance as Meren swiveled in her chair to face the massive arena viewport. </p>
<p>"What are you doing, Variks?"</p>
<p>He pushed himself out of his chair and looked down on her, eyes glittering. "Teaching you about Eliksni. About <em> Judgement</em>."</p>
<p>Rising slowly, Meren got to her feet as another mechanical groan came from the direction of the viewport. Variks put his staff to her back, guiding her across the room until they stood together, overlooking the arena.</p>
<p>Down on the field of battle, two circular hatches had opened and a set of pods had been conveyed to the surface. One hatch had barely hissed open before a snarling Eliksni burst forth onto the pitch. Swathed in a crimson cloak, the Devil Captain shot a look up at the control room window before turning her attention back to the other pod.</p>
<p>Long strides conveyed her across the rough terrain as the other cell swung open and a second Eliksni emerged. He clawed his way out, eyes blazing as he stood to his full height. The Devil slowed to a stop at the sight of the other Captain and snarled something unintelligible. Biting back a laugh, the other Eliksni gave a mocking bow before reaching for a blade at his side.</p>
<p>Meren's heart skipped a beat. Surely they weren't going to fight; Variks wouldn't let them. But beside her, the scribe stared down at the Eliksni in the arena, his gaze impassive, cold. As the Captains circled each other, growling, Variks made no move to intervene.</p>
<p>Meren stood there in silent mortification before the scribe gestured to the spectacle below and spoke, emotionless. "Berixas, Wolf Captain - slaughtered more than a few Awoken children during the Reef Wars. And, Pirik, the Disgraced - killed every last Dreg under her command, unprovoked. Both are terrible crimes in Eliksni eyes, and...now they face judgement."</p>
<p>Pirik made the first move, surging forward with her own pike to clash with the other Captain in the middle of the field. Meren did her best to stand there perfectly still, like Variks at her side.</p>
<p>Though the scribe attentively watched the squabble, one eye was fixed on Meren as he continued, "Before we journeyed to your star, House Judgement kept the peace. But when words failed to settle disputes - reason failed - we resorted to other methods. Honor duels or...trial by combat, you might have called it. That was the way of things."</p>
<p>Meren gestured as calmly as she could to the viewport where the Eliksni in the arena lunged and each other's throats. "But that's not what <em> this </em> is. You didn't send them out there to settle some dispute. You said-"</p>
<p>"You did not let me finish," Variks cut in, a hint of irritation creeping into his voice.</p>
<p>Meren shut her mouth and kept her eyes on Pirik as the Devil threw Berixas to the ground.</p>
<p>"Where was I…." Variks grumbled before remembering his place, "On Riis, though we had peace, there were still lawbreakers. Criminals. It was the duty of the Kells to see to their… discipline. But after the Whirlwind ripped my people apart, the scribes were lost. And the Kells failed. I could go on, but...you know the rest. You see what Eliksni have become."</p>
<p>Divided and lawless, the Fallen had spread through the Sol system like a cancer, leaving nothing but death and destruction in their wake. It had been that way for centuries, now, with the state of things rapidly deteriorating by the year. The Wolf Rebellion was only the latest chapter in the Eliksni's slow and painful extinction.</p>
<p>Variks tapped his staff gently against the viewport, "As you can see, I have had to take some <em> liberties </em>with the old ways. Made some changes to maintain order, in light of the...current situation."</p>
<p>As Variks' twisted notion of judgement played out before them, Meren glanced at the scribe. "So you've taken it upon yourself to dole out punishment."</p>
<p>"Judgement," he corrected. "I take no pleasure in seeing Eliksni at each other's throats. But, this is how it must be. For now."</p>
<p>As much as she hated it, Meren knew he was right. Variks had tried using words with Skolas once, and look how that ended for him. The Fallen weren't going to listen to reason - especially not from a traitor. They only had respect for brutality and strength, and Variks was giving them just that.</p>
<p>She mulled over Variks' words, doing her best to stand there and watch the rest of the fight, impassive, like the scribe. But as Berixas' blade found its way through a chink in the Devil Captain's armor, Meren's composure faltered. Blood blossomed on Pirik's chest and every muscle in Meren's body tensed, her fingers curling slowly into fists, nails biting into her palms.</p>
<p>Variks' head snapped in her direction, and he let out the softest chirr. The scribe's hand was at Meren's side then, gently guiding her away from the viewport. </p>
<p>"Merenn," his voice sounded almost tender, "I did not mean for this to upset you. If you find it troubling, do not watch."</p>
<p>"I'm fine," Meren lied. "I've seen worse things."</p>
<p>Variks tilted his head as Meren shook off his hand and turned back to the arena. As brutal as Variks' judgement was, she truly had seen worse. Nothing quite compared to watching Eliksni wither away, starved of Ether, under the Tower. </p>
<p>Berixas' found a second gap in Pirik's armor and drove his blade home. Staggering from the blow, the Devil Captain finally slumped to the ground in defeat. Pirik knelt there motionless for a heartbeat before Berixas' foot was on her neck, slamming her head to the ground.</p>
<p>The sight gave Meren pause. That should have been her, kneeling before the Spider. He could have ripped her to pieces - broken her neck - but he hadn't. The Baron didn't strike Meren as being particularly frightened of Variks, but somehow the ever-present threat of judgement had stayed his hand. Probably saved her life.</p>
<p>It made her wonder. "Is this the sort of judgement that would have awaited the Spider? Had he hurt me?"</p>
<p>"No," Variks replied calmly. Yet, a cast of anger filled his eyes and his voice grew low as he continued. "Had Spider hurt you...I would have ripped him apart <em> myself</em>."</p>
<p>Her eyes widened. In that moment, Meren feared him. <em> Surely he wouldn't. </em>She had never envisioned Variks as being personally capable of violence, but the rabid look in his eyes told her otherwise. "Have you ever-?"</p>
<p>"No," he said quickly. "But I would make an exception…"</p>
<p>"...for the Spider," Meren tried to finish his thought.</p>
<p>"For <em> you.</em>"</p>
<p><em> What? </em>Meren met his glowing gaze for too long before uttering one breathless word. "Why?"</p>
<p>Variks squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them a moment later, his voice was a forced chirp. "Because we are friends, yes?"</p>
<p>"Uh huh." That hardly sounded plausible and Meren regarded him skeptically. "You have a lot of those, according to the Guardians. Would you make the same exception for them?"</p>
<p>"That is...different," Variks countered, defensive.</p>
<p>"How so?"</p>
<p>The Eliksni snorted. "I flatter the Guardians by calling them 'friend'. They do me favors, and I reward them in return. They are useful <em> allies.</em> Nothing more."</p>
<p>"So what you're suggesting is you'd do that because we're <em> real </em> friends."</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Meren scoffed slightly. If asked, she would have gladly called him her friend. But the scribe had never given any indication that he felt the same. "And what makes you think that?"</p>
<p>"You have said that you enjoy my company." He growled slightly, pausing. "And...I admit, I am fond of yours as well."</p>
<p><em> Finally</em>. Meren's eyebrows rose. "So you <em> do </em>like being around me."</p>
<p>Variks nodded ever so slowly, fidgeting with his lower hands. It was only a second before he caught himself and abruptly interlaced his fingers.</p>
<p>"Then I suppose that <em> does </em>make us friends." </p>
<p>"As I said," the Eliksni purred.</p>
<p>"As you said…" she echoed.</p>
<p>Meren could have laughed at the absurdity of it all - the two of them bickering over the particulars of friendship while a bloodbath unfolded before them. But it was hardly funny. Down in the arena, Pirik lay dead on the earthen soil and Berixas was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>Neither Variks nor Meren spoke for a long time as they stood together before the viewport, staring down at Pirik's now lifeless body. As her blood pooled slowly outward, it reminded Meren of Brelor, in a way, laying senselessly dead in the Tower. Honorless and forgotten.</p>
<p>A knot twisted slowly in her stomach at the unhappy memory, coiling tighter as her mind continued to wander back to the Eliksni beside her. A newly-forged friendship wasn't a satisfactory explanation for what Variks had planned to do to the Spider. They either had radically different ideas of what constituted a friendship, or there was more to all of this than Variks was letting on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Thank you to Keltoi for the edits. Check out their fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028633/chapters/71248578">Winter</a> if you can't get enough of the Eliksni!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"There's always room in the mind for hope. It's the crack that lets the Light in." -Paradox Mission</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As promised, everything about the Servitor was there, unrestricted, on Variks' datapad. Finally having something worthwhile to read, Meren lost herself to scrolling as she pored over each file, taking fastidious notes on every last detail. Only when her resources were expended, and Meren was confident she knew more about Servitors than any other human alive, did she allow her mind to finally rest. It had taken the better part of the evening to get through everything, but it had been time well spent.</p><p>Meaning to retire for the night, Meren returned to the device's main interface to shut it down. But as her palm hovered over the display, a dozen new access points populated across the screen. She furrowed her brow slightly, studying the alien text that accompanied each file. The translations were terribly enticing, boasting a wealth of technical data on Eliksni machines, weaponry, and starcraft, but none of it was meant for her. </p><p>Meren sighed. The biometrically-restricted device would reject her attempts to access any of it, of course. This was merely Variks' way of teasing her from afar. <em> Hilarious, </em> she thought sarcastically, <em> but maybe. </em>Nothing if not determined, Meren tapped at the screen anyway, selecting an access point that read Kaliks-fel.</p><p>/Redirect: Biometric signature recognized/</p><p>Meren stared, dumbstruck, as the notification disappeared and he entire screen was filled with a detailed rendering of the House of Wolves' former starship. She surveyed the Ketch's data for only a moment before returning to the datapad's main interface and trying another access point. It granted her access, the same as the first, and technical specifications of Orbiks-fel ticked across the display.</p><p>Every other file opened instantly at her touch. She flew through them, opening each, giving only a cursory glance at the data before she was on to the next. There were schematics of Ketches and Skiffs, Walkers and Pikes. Scorch cannons and shock blades and wire rifles. There were words she didn't understand, pieces of tech she had never seen. Long-hidden Eliksni secrets that weren't meant for human eyes. Was this an accident? <em> No</em>, she mused, <em> Variks would never make a mistake like that. </em>He had intentionally given her everything.</p><p>Meren let the datapad fall from her hands into her lap, heart swelling with a mix of bemusement and gratitude. It would take days to get through all of the additional data, but that wouldn't be a problem. With no more impending crises weighing her down, she had nothing but time. She could sit in her room and read, uninterrupted, for a long as she liked.</p><p>Meren had practically mastered the art of hermitry over the past month, and the thought reading alone for endless hours didn't bother her in the slightest. But that would have been self-serving on her part. How was Variks going to feel if, after all he had done for her, she holed herself up in her room and never came to visit again? What kind of friend did that?</p><p>Besides, if she let herself really think about it, she was more interested in spending time with the scribe than sitting here alone, even with all the secrets of alien tech at her fingertips. Meren had never met an Eliksni quite like Variks, and she hadn't been lying when she had said she enjoyed his company.</p><p>As alien as he was, Variks managed to have a charm about him, she had to admit. He could be courteous and mindful and patient - all traits she had rarely encountered in previous dealings with his kind. He could be funny, when he wanted to be, in that morbid, Eliksni way. Even his moments of irritability and stubbornness were somehow endearing.</p><p>At that, Meren powered down the datapad, her mind made up. She would see Variks tomorrow, and the day after that, for a long as he would have her. The Vanguard had promised her plenty of time out in the Reef, and her evenings alone would be more than sufficient to get through every last bit of data the scribe had gifted her. With a smile on her face, Meren finally found sleep, cradling the datapad in her hands.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As planned, Meren divided the time, spending her days ambling around the Prison with Variks, and her evenings perusing the wealth of knowledge at her fingertips. Each time she returned to the Prison, the scribe seemed happy to see her, seemingly shirking his personal responsibilities to spend the entirety of the day in her company. What he did while she was away was anyone's guess, but Meren privately suspected he was losing out on sleep while making up for the day's offcast duties.</p><p>Each visit was different - it was always a surprise with Variks. One day he was showing her some obscure, forgotten corner of the complex, telling her a pithy tale of some long-gone Baron. It was a fascinating account filled with betrayal and murder and lust. Meren listened with great interest until every last character in Variks' narrative was dead. The conclusion left much to be desired. But when did any one of Variks' stories have a happy ending?</p><p>The next day they were exploring a derelict laboratory filled with jars of Vex radiolaria and vials of preserved Hive eyeballs. While the collection of alien entrails was undeniably impressive, it turned Meren's stomach, and she politely requested that they move on to something more pleasant. Variks obliged, but not before enlightening Meren on exactly how he had managed to harvest twenty-seven Hive eyeballs in the first place. They stuck to talking of Eliksni after that, and Meren was all too happy to let the scribe prattle on about Splicers for the rest of the afternoon.</p><p>On the third day, Meren packed a few things in her bag before heading off to the Prison. She found Variks down in the dimly-lit security hub, working by the light of a dozen monitors. Quick to conclude whatever he had been doing, Variks killed the displays before offering her a seat at a low table on the other side of the room.</p><p>"You are early," he purred. "Do you not sleep?"</p><p>"I tried." Meren took a seat across from the scribe. "But it was a little hard when all I could dream about were eyeballs."</p><p>Variks chuckled and set his elbows on the table, steepling his fingers. "Then I will ensure today is less unpleasant. Perhaps you would care to hear more of Eliksni, yes?"</p><p>"You already know the answer to that."</p><p>"You are insatiable," he teased. "Thought what I gave you would satisfy your curiosity."</p><p>"It's a start." She grinned, though she doubted her thirst for knowledge would ever truly be sated.</p><p>Variks gazed over his claws at her for a long moment. "How much have you read?"</p><p>"Hard to tell. Maybe a fifth of everything? You gave me a lot, Variks."</p><p>The scribe hummed in response. "There will be more when you finish what you have."</p><p>"You're not serious…"</p><p>"I am," he purred.</p><p>Meren stared, lost for words at the scribe's generosity. She had done so little for him, and yet he had given her so much. Surely he deserved something in return. And now was as good a time as any. </p><p>Digging in her satchel for a moment, Meren pulled forth a hand-bound copy of <em> The Fallen. </em>She set the book down on the tabletop before pushing it across the surface to Variks.</p><p>He tilted his head. "What is this? Your next offering for Spider?"</p><p>"No. It's for you." She smiled. "I know you enjoy reading too, and I just wanted to give you something to express my gratitude for all you've done for me."</p><p>Variks blinked at her. "That is not necessary, Meren. Everything I have offered you, I have done so freely. I expect nothing in return."</p><p>"I know," she said, "but I want you to have it. Think of it as a gift between friends."</p><p>Variks inclined his head politely before looking down at the book. Studying it, he ran his hand over the leather cover. "You made this?"</p><p>"I suppose you could say that. I wrote it, and bound it myself."</p><p>"You are very talented with your hands," He dragged a finger over the intricate stitching before opening the text. "...and your mind."</p><p>Meren beamed as Variks peered momentarily at the cover page.</p><p>Something in the scribe's eyes changed as he looked up from the book. "But...you chose such an <em> unflattering </em> title."</p><p>Meren winced. "I didn't exactly have a say in it. The editors-"</p><p>Variks gave her a look of dark amusement. "Did not see things your way?"</p><p>"They insisted that no one in the City would want to read a book with Eliksni in the title. So I ended up with this." She gestured lamely to the open page.</p><p>"Cannot say I am surprised."</p><p>"I meant no offense, Variks," she offered, apologetic.</p><p>"And none has been taken," he reassured. "You had good intentions. Your City and their hatred of the Eliksni are to blame. Though I suppose their distaste is not entirely...unwarranted."</p><p>Meren understood all too well. "Twilight Gap left a bad taste in everyone's mouth."</p><p>"My people share in that sentiment," Variks growled curtly.</p><p>They were toeing a dangerous line, bringing up the Eliksni's Final Attempt on the City. After failing to reclaim the Great Machine, the old Houses had been sundered, their decrepit remnants scattering to the farthest corners of the solar system. Though it had happened over a century ago, old wounds from the siege had never managed to heal for either side. Variks had lived through it, had seen the aftermath, and Meren wasn't keen on dredging up any old resentment he might yet be harboring towards humanity. Sparking an argument like that was pointless. Besides, they were supposed to be talking about <em> pleasant </em>things today.</p><p>Meren put her hands out, palms up in supplication. "Then we agree on that much. Let's leave it at that. Nothing good will come of us speaking further on this."</p><p>Variks nodded slowly, fingers clawing at the surface of the table for a moment. He said no more on the issue as he turned to the next page in <em> The Fallen. </em>Rifling through the first few pages, the scribe paused and looked up at her. </p><p>"So many words." The irritated look in his eyes was gone, replaced by one of curiosity. "You are so <em> fascinated </em>by us. And you have never told me why."</p><p>"You never asked…" She was honestly surprised he hadn't sooner.</p><p>"I am now."</p><p>"It's a long story. But it's all right there in the foreword, if you're curious." She reached out to turn back the pages.</p><p>Variks' hand fell on hers midway, stopping her. "I want to hear it from <em> you. </em>"</p><p>Meren slowly withdrew her hand before she leaned back in her chair, considering. The long, sterile answer was written out in four pages at the beginning of the book. It spoke of years of study, dedication, and Meren's slow realization that maybe the Eliksni weren't as bad as history had made them out to be. While not untrue, the carefully crafted biography had been designed for the City's readers, meant to emphasize Meren's own humanity and garner only the smallest shred of sympathy for the Eliksni.</p><p>But Variks deserved the full truth - the one that would have made her seem like a fanatic, an Eliksni sympathizer. The one the editors would have none of.</p><p>Meren hesitated only a moment before meeting his glowing gaze. "It all started with a lullaby…"</p><p>Variks' eyes narrowed slightly, incredulous.</p><p>"Before I was a professor at the Academy, I was a student, naturally. That's just how it works. In my final year, we were required to do a long research project before graduation - a thesis. Professor Harpeth taught alien anthropology at the time and assigned our topics. Maybe he didn't like me, maybe I was just unlucky, but I ended up with Eliksni…"</p><p>She hadn't exactly been thrilled at the time, but she had to graduate, so Eliksni it was. Back then, there hadn't been hardly anyone who understood the language, and the Academy had so few translated resources. But they had archives, hundreds of hours of audio recordings with Eliksni growls and snarls and chattering. She hadn't known where it all had come from at the time. The Vanguard, maybe? City surveillance efforts? It hadn't really mattered.</p><p>Variks idly paged through the book before him, skipping over the chapter on Eliksni reproduction, but he was still very much listening as Meren went on.</p><p>She had spent the better part of a month listening to those incoherent tapes. Understanding nothing. Meren had <em> hated </em>those voices, and told Variks as much. Referencing translation guides, she had tried to put some of it together with little success. Eventually, with the help of a bot, Meren had been able to make out a few words, phrases. How much headway could you really expect to make in a month, learning an alien language?</p><p>But she had persisted. And, one night, laying in bed bemoaning her impending failure with those horrible voices playing in the background, something changed. Maybe it had been fate. The recording that had played next was one she hadn't heard before - the words soft and almost tender. At the time she hadn't known what it was, but that gentle alien voice stuck with her and she had put her full efforts into interpreting it as best she could.</p><p>The original translation had been a mess - the bot was no help - but it was better than nothing. Once she had all the words written out before her, Meren had known what it was, on that recording: a lullaby. And as she had listened again and again, she couldn't help but feel moved. The City would have had them believe that the Eliksni were animals. Monsters.</p><p>At that, Meren's voice nearly broke. "But what kind of <em> monsters </em> sing their hatchlings to sleep? Had I been lied to? Or were we all so very, very wrong?"</p><p>Variks snorted softly, but he finally looked up from the book to meet her eyes.</p><p>"So I listened closer to the recordings, the bot's terrible translations, and what I heard there were more than just chattering and growls. There was anger and betrayal and hurt in those voices. But there was more than just that. I heard hope and joy and <em> love</em>, too. The humanity of it all struck me, then. Maybe the Eliksni were not so different from us. We just hadn't cared or taken the time to understand."</p><p>Meren leaned forward in her chair. "That was the beginning of my <em> fascination</em>, as you call it. After that, I had to know more. So I dedicated every last waking minute to the study of Eliksni in hopes of learning everything I could about the people with whom we now share our star."</p><p>If he had found her story moving in the least, he didn't show it. Variks' eyes betrayed nothing. "And then you became a professor, yes? To share your fascination with your City."</p><p>"Partially," Meren mused. "But there's more to it than that."</p><p>"Explain."</p><p>She considered for a moment before telling him the truth: her most private motives, her hopes. "For all our differences, humans and Eliksni are very much alike. And knowing what I do now, I see no reason we cannot coexist peacefully. That's why I teach, why I write. Even if no one ever reads my words. It's why I stand before a half-empty lecture hall waiting to see a spark of empathy in my students." Meren paused. "Because I want humans to understand just how very wrong we have been about the Eliksni all this time. And I want us to be able to move forward past old disagreements. Together."</p><p>Variks blinked back slowly at her admission. "An honorable goal...however, it seems unlikely. Your City will never change, Meren."</p><p>"Not with that attitude. You need to be more optimistic, Variks."</p><p>"Like you, yes?" He mocked.</p><p>Meren shot him a good-natured glare. "We're sitting here talking as friends, aren't we? That has to count for something."</p><p>"One open-minded human is not <em> change.</em>"</p><p>"It's more than just me, and you know it." She said pointedly. "The Guardians like you, most of them."</p><p>"Some," Variks corrected.</p><p>"Either way. It's a start."</p><p>He let out a sigh before finally relenting. "It is."</p><p>The Eliksni glanced down at the book before him, flipping quickly through the remainder of it. As he reached the end, Variks stopped suddenly, hand frozen against the paper. On the very last page, Meren's lullaby was hand written in beautiful Eliksni glyphs. He blinked slowly at the words on the paper, a wistful look in his eyes. "This is the lullaby you spoke of?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"It is...very old," he offered.</p><p>"Do you know it?"</p><p>"I do," he said, "but no one ever sang it to me."</p><p>His words filled her with momentary sadness, but Meren understood. Variks, like all other scribes, probably never knew his own mother. No Eliksni was ever born into House Judgement. They all came from other Houses, selected as hatchlings to be given to the scribes and raised in kind. It ensured they were impartial, detached. Their loyalty not to ketch or kin, but Judgement alone. </p><p>Variks, seemingly unbothered by his lack of parentage, looked at her with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "Perhaps you would like to now?"</p><p>Meren blinked at him, mortified. "Absolutely not!"</p><p>"Do not be shy."</p><p>"I'm not," she said defensively. "You've heard me speak Eliksni, now imagine me singing it."</p><p>"Would not be so bad," he tried.</p><p>Meren stabbed a finger at the table. "It would be <em> terrible."</em></p><p>Variks chuckled. "You will change your mind eventually. Then I will hear your song."</p><p>"Don't count on it."</p><p>"I very much am." Variks purred, closing the leather bound book with a snap as he stood. "Will read this later. I appreciate your gift, but do not expect to learn much from it."</p><p><em> Of course not. </em>Meren gave him an amused look. "I'm sure you'll be happy to let me know of any errors you find."</p><p>Variks regarded her for a moment before replying with all seriousness. "There will not be any."</p><p>It was quite a compliment, coming from him. Meren's lips curled into a smile at his confidence in her work.</p><p>Variks rounded the table, heading for the door to the security hub. As he passed Meren, he let his claws brush across her shoulder. "Come with me. Want to show you something."</p><p>Meren rose to accompany him. So long as they weren't going to see the Hive, she would gladly follow him to every last corner of this accursed place. Variks nudged her out through the doorway, down the corridor, and into the waiting lift.</p><p>The gears squealed to life, conveying them higher and higher to the Prison's uppermost levels. Meren, for the most part, was quiet, pondering over what her companion was so intent on showing her up here. The scribe beside her said little in return, but Meren could feel his eyes on her the entire time.</p><p>When the lift came to a stop, Variks guided them down a narrow, curving hallway that followed the perimeter of the complex. The air up here was crisp and cool, with none of the unpleasant smells of the Prison's lower levels. Gone too were the multitude of alien cries that so frequently echoed through the darkened corridors. There was no hum of generators or compressors, no mechanical whine of the lifts or the Prison's other transport systems. Nothing save the two companions' soft footfalls as they made their way to the end of the gloomy passage.</p><p>When they reached a sprawling halfmoon door, it opened to the scribe's touch. Squealing from disuse, it slid aside to reveal a ramshackle balcony with a sweeping view of the Reef beyond. The overlook hardly looked structurally sound, but Meren followed her friend faithfully outside.</p><p>A cool breeze from the heart of the Reef whipped past them, ruffling the fur at Variks' neck and sending a shiver through Meren. It was a funny thing, wind out here in the emptiness of space, but a welcome change from the Prison's stagnant air. </p><p>Variks eyed her for a moment as they stopped before the balcony's shoddy railing. "Are you cold?"</p><p>"Not really." Though she was far from warm, the temperature was bearable for the moment.</p><p>Variks tilted his head ever so slightly, peering down at her, before clasping his two lower hands behind his back. "It is beautiful, no?"</p><p>From the balcony, the view of the violet expanse that stretched out before them was all-consuming. Enveloping. Nestled among the stars, the web of tangled wreckage glistened brilliantly with an ethereal light before a backdrop of roiling silver mists. It was truly something to behold. Though she saw bits and pieces of the Awoken realm every day, never in her time here had Meren seen a view of the Reef quite like this.</p><p>"It is," she agreed.</p><p>"Come here sometimes for quiet. To clear my mind. To think." He paused. "It...reminds me of home."</p><p>"Riis," Meren breathed.</p><p>"Yes," he replied softly. "When the suns set, this was the color of twilight. It was <em> beautiful</em>, Meren."</p><p>It was Meren's turn to tilt her head as she looked up at him.</p><p>Variks gazed back at her, something gentle about his glowing blue eyes. "I wish you could have seen it. The rolling hills. The towering cities. The endless golden sea. Had pictures once, aboard Kaliks-fel. But the Ketch is gone. All that is left are memories."</p><p>"What happened to Kaliks-fel?"</p><p>"Tanikss," he growled.</p><p>"Oh, right," she muttered. The Wolves had bartered their Ketch away to the notorious mercenary for some reason unknown to Meren, and she wasn't about to derail the entire conversation by asking for details. Right now all she wanted was to hear more about was Riis.</p><p>Thankfully, Variks seemed intent on obliging. "Our home was not just beautiful. It was...peaceful. Eliksni lived as kings, bathed in the Light of the Great Machine. Ether flowed freely. Food and drink plentiful." He let out a soft huff. "So many hatchlings."</p><p>Meren felt her heart swell a little at the thought of the little ones.</p><p>"All Houses lived together in harmony. Wolves and Kings, Rain and Scar. No need for fighting, Eliksni were more than warriors then. We were builders, scholars, caretakers, weavers, healers."</p><p>There was a smile in his voice as he continued. "And House Judgement presided over it all. Kept the peace, as I have explained before. The scribes were magnificent then. We had much respect. And such radiant garments. Colorful. Soft. Finely-made." Variks scoffed as he gestured to his own robes. "Not like this."</p><p>Meren couldn't help but smirk at his own admission of vanity. Variks noticed her smile and gave her a playful, pointed look in return.</p><p>"Riis was a paradise for so long. It was all I had ever known, and thought it would never end." Variks paused. When he spoke again, his voice sounded downcast. "But it did. The Great Machine left us, everything ripped away in an instant. And Eliksni were left with no past, no future. Nothing."</p><p>Variks slowly clenched and unclenched his fists, eyes fixed on the deadly beauty of the Reef before them.</p><p>"That was the Whirlwind," Meren asked, "that took everything from you?"</p><p>The Eliksni didn't look at her. He just nodded once, slowly.</p><p>"Tell me about it," she urged, overenthusiastic.</p><p>"Meren…" Variks sighed.</p><p><em> Shit. </em>She realized too late how impossibly rude she had been, asking him to discuss the undoubtedly painful subject. "No. I didn't...I mean- You don't have to."</p><p>"I will tell you. Because you have asked," he relented. "But, only this once. We will never speak of it again. Understand?"</p><p>Meren nodded faintly.</p><p>Variks weighed his words for a moment before he began, his voice low. "It was sudden, the arrival of the Black Fleet, the descent of Darkness. The sky fell away in a single day and the Great Machine fled. With it went our prosperity, our peace, and our hope."</p><p>"So many Eliksni dead, dying. Can never forget their wails." He let out a shuddering sigh. "We tried together, for a time, to repel the legions of Darkness. But it waged war on more than just flesh and blood, filling our minds with <em> lies.</em> There was such despair. Dread. Unlike anything I have ever felt. Never would wish that feeling upon you, Meren, that Darkness brings. All-consuming emptiness. Hopelessness. Pain."</p><p>Even after centuries, the scribe still remembered. Meren could see the anguish in his eyes, hear it in his voice. In that moment, so badly did she want to reach out and comfort him.</p><p>"It corrupted the hearts of Eliksni, the Kells most of all. And the Houses fell to fighting. Not our foe, but each other. In that despair, they turned on the healers. Then the scholars. Then the scribes. Until only those thirsty for war were left."</p><p>Meren opened her mouth to say something. Anything. But words failed her.</p><p>Variks shook his head sadly. "But they were no match for the Dark, even then. And what Houses remained were forced to abandon Riis, fleeing out into the cold, emptiness between the stars."</p><p>"I escaped with the remnant of House Rain, the few that were left. Was not there to see what happened next, but I have heard the tales. A Hive god and his minions. Utter destruction. Eliksni possessed. <em> Taken. </em> Those monsters ravaged what remained of Riis, left none alive."</p><p>Variks bowed his head. "That was the end of it, our home. Now it is nothing more than a barren wasteland, overrun by creatures of darkness. Even if we wished to, we dare not return. And we never shall…"</p><p><em> I'm sorry, </em>her heart ached in sympathy. But anything she could have said felt empty, not enough. His recount left her at a loss and all she could do was utter his name.</p><p>"Variks…"</p><p>His head turned slowly as he looked to her with weary eyes. "Do not let it trouble you. This is my great tragedy. Not yours."</p><p>"It's...empathy." Meren offered kindly, "You're my friend, and I don't like seeing you hurt like this."</p><p>"Ah," Variks replied. "Your heart is too gentle."</p><p>"Is that such a terrible thing?" She searched his gaze.</p><p>Variks' eyes narrowed before he looked away and shook his head. "No."</p><p>Meren couldn't help it anymore. She reached out and put her hand against his back, letting her fingers bury themselves in the silky fur that draped down from around his neck. Beneath it, she could feel his unyielding carapace as he leaned ever so slightly into her touch. The fur was soft against her palm as she ran her hand over his back in a gentle caress, hoping to bring him some bit of comfort. Only when Variks let out a faint chitter of contentment, did Meren let her hand slowly fall away.</p><p>When he spoke again, Variks didn't look at her. "Let us speak of more pleasant things. Perhaps the prophecies of House Rain would lift your spirits."</p><p>"You want to recite poetry for me?" Meren tried so hard to keep the grin off her face.</p><p>Variks continued to stare out at the stars. "If it would make you happier…"</p><p>"Me?" She hesitated. "You're the one who needs cheering up."</p><p>"You will see to that," the scribe said simply.</p><p>Meren looked at him, puzzled. "I…how?"</p><p>Variks' claws drummed lightly against the balcony's railing. "Your presence is... soothing. Enough to make me happy."</p><p>A shiver went through her, unbidden, at his words. Or perhaps it was from standing out here too long in the wind. Whichever it was, Meren couldn't tell.</p><p>Two of his eyes fell on her. "You <em> are </em>cold."</p><p>"Maybe a little."</p><p>"Then let us go somewhere warm." Variks put a hand against the small of her back, turning her back toward the door. Meren smiled as she let him guide her back inside. <em> Who has a gentle heart, now? </em>As they crossed the threshold, Variks leaned his face over and gave the top of her head a reassuring nudge so faint that Meren barely felt it at all. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Variks returned her to the security hub where they had started their day. It wasn't until she had caught a chill that Meren noticed how warm it was down in that little room with all the consoles and monitors humming away. As she settled back down in her chair at the table, Variks didn't join her.</p><p>He turned back for the door. "Wait here."</p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"I will be back in a moment, Meren. Surely you can manage without me for that long." He shot her a playful look. His dour mood seemed to be lifting already.</p><p>"I'll <em> try,</em>" she said sardonically.</p><p>As promised, Variks was gone no longer than five minutes, returning with something clutched in his lower claws. Meren, having survived his absence, peered curiously at him as he set a steaming ochre mug before her.</p><p>"Tea," he chirped, "to warm you."</p><p>Meren surveyed it skeptically, trying to reassure herself it wasn't Vex milk or something worse. "You didn't get this from the lab, did you?"</p><p>Variks snorted. "No."</p><p>She looked into the mug for just a second longer, trusting him. It looked for all the world like tea, smelled like tea. And when she brought it to her lips it tasted like tea, of a sort. The drink was herbal and sweet and warm on her tongue. Only after she had swallowed the first sip, did she notice the faintest taste of something else.</p><p>Her eyes shot to Variks. "There's Ether in this."</p><p>Variks spread his hands innocently. "What did you expect?"</p><p>"For you not to try to kill me," she jested.</p><p>He let out a mirthful huff. "Will not kill you. Humans tolerate Ether better than most species."</p><p>"I'll let you remind me of that when I can see sound and smell colors." She took another sip.</p><p>"There is not so much as to inebriate you," he reassured, "Just enough to help you relax."</p><p>Meren looked into the mug again and hummed. "I suppose this would have the opposite effect on you."</p><p>"More or less." Variks finally returned to the seat across from her. "Ether feels...how to describe it...life-giving. Strengthening. Arousing."</p><p>"<em>Arousing</em>." Meren repeated flatly.</p><p>Variks tilted his head as if he didn't understand the connotation of the word. "Yess."</p><p>He tried so hard to look innocent, but his own eyes betrayed him, glittering back at Meren. Variks knew exactly what he had said, and Meren just shook her head slowly at his lack of propriety. Any further conversation on the effects of Ether on Eliksni wouldn't be productive, or appropriate for that matter, at this rate. So Meren let it drop.</p><p>The tea really was doing wonders to warm her up and she smiled across the table at the scribe. He had been so very thoughtful by bringing it to her. "Thank you, Variks."</p><p>Variks closed his outer eyes and let out a soft rumble of contentment. </p><p>Meren sipped at her tea for a bit longer, letting the promised wave of relaxation wash over her. Closing her eyes for a moment, she remembered what Variks had promised to tell her out on the balcony. When she finally opened her eyes a second later, she peered over the mug at him expectantly.</p><p>Variks narrowed his eyes, studying her.</p><p>He didn't seem to understand her unspoken urging, and she elaborated helpfully, "I'm ready for my poetry."</p><p>"Was not entirely serious," he replied, voice flat.</p><p>Meren gave him a disappointment look.</p><p>"Meren," he growled, "you are being ma-nip-ulative, looking so...pitiful. Did I behave like this when you refused me your song?"</p><p>It was hardly fair, but Meren was unbothered. The scribe had a soft spot for her, after all, so she slumped her shoulders and doubled down on the pathetic look.</p><p>Variks leaned back and groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Very well." </p><p>He took his time deactivating the vocal synth on his mask, sighing before he leaned forward and met Meren's eyes. His voice was a silken purr as he began in Eliksni.</p><p>
  <em> "Before him, foes will flee or fall. But he will heal the houses, make them whole."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "The Great Machine will marvel, moved by might, and come to crown him Kell of Kells."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What Whirlwind whisked away will be rewrought, and every kell and ketch will kneel to the Kell of Kells." </em>
</p><p>Enchanted, Meren hung on Variks' every word. Even in the Eliksni's guttural tongue, the carefully-constructed verses managed to sound beautiful, poetic. The same could not be said of the translation, however; it was sorely lacking that same lustre.</p><p>His recitation finished, Variks put his lower hands out, palms up. <em> "Happy now?"</em></p><p>"What does it mean?" Meren asked, captivated.</p><p>
  <em> "The prophets of House Rain are gone, and they left us with no insight into their words."</em>
</p><p>"I mean, what do <em> you </em>make of them?"</p><p>Variks was quiet for a moment as he touched his mask again. "They are words of hope for Eliksni. A future rebuilt with help from the Great Machine, and a leader unlike any Eliksni have ever known." Variks paused." This...Kell of Kells will unite our people under one banner, all Houses together. And Eliksni will rise again. As one."</p><p>Meren thought she caught the faintest trace of optimism in his voice. "Do you believe it will happen?"</p><p>"I want to," Variks admitted softly. "There are so few left who care to remember. But even a prophecy forgotten can still come to pass."</p><p>"I hope it does," she said with sincerity.</p><p>"If only more thought like you."</p><p>Meren took another sip of tea. "Optimism, remember? Your Kell of Kells is going to need a scribe. You had better be ready for that."</p><p>He looked at her for a long contemplative moment. "Just as your City needs you, yes?"</p><p>"Perhaps we both have a part to play in the future of our people."</p><p>Variks hummed. </p><p>"The Eliksni will heal and humanity's hearts will soften, I'm sure of it. We just have to be patient," she offered optimistically. "Then our people can move forward together."</p><p>That would be something to see, Eliksni and humans living united in harmony. With the current state of things, Meren privately doubted she'd live long enough to witness such a peace. But when had it ever hurt to have hope?</p><p>"Eliksni and humans together," Variks mused.</p><p>Meren smiled. "Like us."</p><p>He looked at her earnestly and when he spoke there was hope in his voice this time. "Yess, Meren. Like us."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The time slipped away as they talked on for a while longer. Only when Meren noticed Variks' eyelids beginning to droop, did she realize how long they had been sitting there. Where had the day gone?</p><p>She made to thank him for his time and to apologize for keeping him from his duties for so long. </p><p>"Do not have to leave." Variks shook his head briskly, clearing the weariness from his eyes. </p><p>"I have a lot of reading to do." Meren rose, leaving her empty mug on the table. As the security hub's doors opened, she was just about to depart when the scribe's voice stopped her.</p><p>"May I accompany you back to your room?"</p><p>She looked over her shoulder at him. "Don't you have work to do?"</p><p>"I do," he said, voice tired, "but it can wait for a little longer."</p><p>Meren gave him a quizzical smile. "I'm not going to get lost. No matter what you think."</p><p>Variks chuckled. "Of course not. This would merely give us more time to enjoy each other's company."</p><p>She enjoyed the thought of that, but couldn't help but tease him. "Haven't you had enough of me?"</p><p>Variks blinked back slowly. "Not yet."</p><p>She offered him a wry smile in return. "Hurry up, then."</p><p>Variks popped up from his seat to join her in the doorway. Together they left the Prison behind, venturing out past the transport hub back to the Vestian Outpost's residence sector. They talked of simple things: City holidays and festivities. Neither of which would raise suspicion if they were overhead.</p><p>When they finally reached the door to Meren's room, she politely thanked him for his escort before turning to go inside. Variks made no move to leave and she met his gaze with a questioning look. <em> Now what?</em></p><p>"May I come inside?" he asked politely.</p><p>Meren furrowed her brow. "Why?"</p><p>"Want to say goodnight."</p><p>"You can't do that here?" she deadpanned.</p><p>He spread his hands. "Surely you understand by now."</p><p>"Too many ears," Meren muttered, "I know."</p><p>She couldn't imagine how someone overhearing their goodbye could possibly be problematic, but she humored him and extended her arm, gesturing him inside. Only after looking quickly down the hallway in both directions, did Variks duck inside the little room. Meren shook her head and followed, letting the door close behind her.</p><p>The scribe didn't make it much further than the entryway before he turned to look down on her, eyes glittering. "Why are you nervous?" He purred. "I am only here to bid you goodnight."</p><p>"I'm not…" she insisted.</p><p>"Smells like it."</p><p>She wasn't about to admit that having him in here made her the slightest bit uneasy. "Get to the point."</p><p>"I...enjoyed our conversations today, your companionship. Very much," he began slowly. "You are...unique, Meren. Special. Have never met anyone quite like you."</p><p><em>Special?</em> It had practically taken an act of the gods to drag any modicum of sentiment out of him in the past. What had gotten into him? Meren stared, unsure how to respond for a long moment. "That's...very sweet of you to say."</p><p>The Eliksni cocked his head. "You enjoyed yourself too, yes?"</p><p>"I did," she admitted with a faint smile. "You're not so bad either."</p><p>Variks closed his outer eyes. "Then you will be back to see me tomorrow?"</p><p>"What else am I going to do?"</p><p>"Perhaps you wish to visit Spider." He paused to let out a rumbling growl. "Or Arrha."</p><p>She scoffed softly. "You know better than that. The only person I really want to see is <em> you.</em>" Had she seriously said that last bit out loud?</p><p>"Ahhhh." Variks straightened up a little, looking all the more imposing. "I have been thinking," he purred, "it is a long way for you to come to the Prison each day. Perhaps would be better for you to stay with me than here."</p><p>Meren's eyes widened at how forward the sudden offer was. "With <em> you</em>?"</p><p>Variks nodded. "I am certain you would find my accommodations comfortable."</p><p>"That's... incredibly generous of you."</p><p>"It is no trouble, I assure you."</p><p>Meren deflected as best she could. "You would get tired of me."</p><p>"I very much doubt that," he rumbled.</p><p>She was hardly prepared for what happened next. Variks reached out, his thumb grazing her cheek ever so gently as his claws entwined themselves in a lock of her hair. Meren's insides froze solid as he gazed down at her with glittering eyes. <em> Traveler save me, </em> she thought as she stared right back, momentarily lost in those damned eyes.</p><p>She couldn't think. "Variks, I-"</p><p>"It will not offend me if you refuse," he said with a purr before letting her hair fall from his claws.</p><p>Meren did her best to pull herself together, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "While I appreciate the offer. The accommodations the Awoken have provided will suffice."</p><p>"Whatever suits you," he replied dispassionately with a wave of his hand. "I look forward to your visit tomorrow."</p><p>Turning to go, he bobbed his head one last time. "Sleep well, Meren."</p><p>"Goodnight," she whispered as he showed himself out.</p><p>Meren stood motionless staring at the closed door for a long minute after he had left. She couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. How he had looked at her. What had just happened? When her insides settled and her mind cleared slightly, only then did she turn away with a sigh. </p><p>"Variks…" She shook her head. </p><p>What would have happened if she had agreed to stay with him? <em> Nothing, </em> she told herself, <em> that's what. </em> Eliksni had no interest in humans, a scribe of House Judgement least of all. He was merely trying to be polite. Nothing more.</p><p>Right?</p><p>But as she sunk down onto the edge of her bed, second guessing the scribe's motives, she found to her own mortification, that a part of her was deathly curious about what might have happened if she had agreed to stay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: Thank you to Keltoi, the best editor and lore fact-checker I could ever ask for.</p><p>Featured Lore: <a href="https://www.ishtar-collective.net/entries/athryss-embrace">Athrys's Embrace</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"The key is to realize the future isn't an enemy to be fought. It's a friend to embrace. A closing of the circle. At last—the right to be last." - Emperor Calus</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Variks didn't so much as bother to look up from his work when Meren entered the main control room. Consumed by whatever was on the displays before him, he tapped away at the console seemingly oblivious to her presence. Meren stared at his back, watching him work for a few moments in silence. He knew she was there; he had to. There was no way she had managed to sneak up on him, not with his keen Eliksni sense of hearing.</p><p>Meren stood patiently in the doorway for another second, waiting for him to look at her - to offer one of his usual pithy greetings. But when Variks continued to make no acknowledgement of her existence, Meren rested a hand on her hip. It wasn't like him to ignore her like this. </p><p>"No 'good morning, Meren'? Or..." she lowered her voice an octave and grated out, "...'why are you not still asleep, yesss'?"</p><p>Variks shot a humorless look over his shoulder. "No time for pleasantry. Much to be done."</p><p>Meren offered him a wry smile in return. "Did your work finally catch up with you?"</p><p>"Your fault," he grumbled as he rose from his chair. With one last tap to the console, Variks put the array of monitors in standby and went to retrieve his staff from where it leaned against the wall.</p><p>"Oh, don't blame me," she chided playfully, "I've offered to help you every day I've been here, and every time you've refused…"</p><p>Seemingly oblivious to Meren's tirade, Variks grabbed a datapad from where it lay on the console and quickly crossed the room. Stopping to lean on his staff before her, he held his tongue and listened in amusement as she carried on about how horribly irresponsible he had been.</p><p>"...It's your own fault you've gotten so far behind that you can't even bid me a-"</p><p>Variks leaned in mid-sentence to nuzzle his face against the side of hers and purred as pleasantly as he could, "Good morning, Meren."</p><p>Her mouth snapped instantly shut. If Variks' intent had been to get her to stop talking, he succeeded magnificently. Unable to form words, Meren just stared at him, trying desperately to ignore the sudden flutter in her stomach.</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>"Yes," she managed to squeak out. But it wasn't better - it was worse. So much worse. </p><p>She had been back to see him several times since he had so politely offered to let her stay with him. He had made no further mention of it, and she had very nearly put her absurd suspicions to rest. Until now. In an instant all the doubts about the innocence of his intentions came flooding back.</p><p>Meren tried to shake it off - tell herself he was teasing her. What else could it be? She looked to Variks for reassurance and found him gazing down on her bewilderment, outer eyes narrowed in amusement. He certainly seemed to think it was funny. </p><p>The look on his face put her mind at ease and she quickly buried her doubts, returning his mirth with a smile of her own.</p><p>Variks straightened up. "If you are finished berating me, I have a task for you." </p><p>"Oh, so now you're going to put me to work," she grumbled in mock irritation.</p><p>"It is only fair." He paused before adding, "Seeing as it is <em> your fault </em>I have fallen behind."</p><p>Meren held his gaze with a smirk. He really was insufferable sometimes.</p><p>Variks tilted his head when she remained silent. "You will help me today, yess?"</p><p>She could hardly refuse such a polite request. "Of course. What do you need me to do? If the Servitor needs to be updated, I think I can manage that on my own-"</p><p>"No," he said abruptly. "Perhaps tomorrow. For now, I need you to be my scribe."</p><p>She narrowed her eyes, uncomprehending. "What...does that even mean?"</p><p>"Is your own tongue so confusing for you?" he teased. "Need I give you an English lesson?"</p><p>"No. It's just that-"</p><p>Variks waved a hand. "Not a Judgement scribe, Meren - a <em> literal </em> scribe. I need you to take notes."</p><p>"On what?"</p><p>"Whatever I tell you," he said dismissively.</p><p>Meren thought she deserved better than his non-answer. "Stop being so cryptic, Variks. What are we doing?"</p><p>Variks pointed a claw at her and opened his mouth to admonish her, probably for asking too many questions. But he seemed to think better of it and curled his claw back as he purred, "Your favorite thing."</p><p>Meren narrowed her eyes, trying to recall what she had told him about her 'favorite things'. At one point they had had a brief conversation about each other's interests. Variks' first answer had been 'Judgement' and that had spawned an entire argument (Meren's fault) over how it was better classified as a vocation rather than a hobby. Variks won that one, but a whole new argument had ensued when 'Eliksni' topped the list of Meren's own interests, with Variks pointing out how horribly inappropriate it was to consider an entire species a hobby. In the end, they had discovered that they both enjoyed reading, among other things, and their earlier quarrels had been quickly forgotten. That was how she remembered it, at least.</p><p>'Reading' hardly seemed to be the answer Variks was looking for here. 'Writing' didn't make sense either. And she couldn't think of anything else in the spur of the moment so she tried, "Teaching?"</p><p>"No," Variks shook his head and let out a sigh. "Research."</p><p>Meren's eyebrows lifted. Apparently he remembered the conversation better than she had.</p><p>Variks saw the quizzical expression on her face and drew all his arms in, looking suddenly sheepish. "Thought you said it was your favorite. But...perhaps I have misremembered."</p><p>"No, you're right. It <em> is </em> my favorite," she conceded. "You know me too well."</p><p>Variks hummed, his eyes glittering. "Would not say that...not yet."</p><p>"Give it time. If you keep hanging around me, you're going to find out all my <em> secrets </em>," she said mysteriously, trying to make herself sound more interesting than she actually was.</p><p>"I look forward to it," he purred. "But your secrets must wait until later. There is work to be done." He dropped the datapad into her hands.</p><p>Meren turned it on expecting some sort of insight into what Variks had planned for the day. But when she looked at the screen, the main interface showed only Prison rosters, security systems, and arena schedules. None of it told her anything.</p><p>"What kind of research are we doing?" she asked as she poked at the <em> inmate roster </em> access point on the datapad.</p><p>Variks put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face the door. "One more question from you, and I will have you speaking Eliksni the rest of the day."</p><p>"You're being difficult," she chided as he pushed her out into the corridor.</p><p>He leaned in to growl in her ear, "And you, impatient."</p><p>Meren grumbled in mock irritation, but finally yielded and continued down the hall under her own power. She hadn't a clue what they were off to do. But how bad could research be?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A blast of warm, humid air hit Meren in the face as the doors to Block C creaked open. Just inside the inky darkness stretched out before them for a long moment. Variks squinted slightly as the harsh overhead lighting finally flickered on, one filament at a time, casting in sharp relief the chamber before them. </p><p>Like every other cellblock they had visited before there was a central catwalk flanked by individual pods, with additional cells recessed into the walls around the perimeter of the circular chamber. The one difference was how massive the containment pods were. Bigger than any Meren had yet seen.</p><p><em> That could mean anything, </em> she thought. Eliksni could get big. And Vex. And Hive. Truth be told, practically every creature in the system managed to have the ability to grow to monstrous proportions. Except humans. But Meren didn't have long to wonder. As the last of the lights came up, the huffing and grunting that ensued told Meren all she needed to know.</p><p>Block C held Cabal.</p><p>Meren groaned internally and wrinkled her nose. Why did it have to be Cabal?</p><p>Variks tilted his head, looking positively pleased with himself. "Not what you expected?"</p><p>"No." Meren shot him a less-than-amused look.</p><p>Variks chuckled and set off down the central catwalk. Meren let out a sigh before following. <em> It could be worse, </em> she told herself, <em> it could have been Hive. </em></p><p>The scribe waited for her to catch up, as always, and fell in step beside her. "What do you know of Cabal?"</p><p>"Not much," she admitted. "I don't exactly have time to study anything other than Eliksni."</p><p>Variks spread his lower hands. "Would be happy to enlighten you. If you have any interest."</p><p>Meren suspected that whether she wanted it or not, she was in for one of Variks' expositions and acquiesced, "Go ahead...I'm listening."</p><p>"Much to be said of Cabal," Variks began dramatically. "Conquerors. Warmongers. Hoarders. All not-so-flattering. But all true. Arrived at Sol not long after Eliksni, with intent to see the system burn…"</p><p>She meandered down the catwalk alongside her Eliksni companion as he recounted the Cabal's more recent conquests within the Solar system: the sacking of Phobos, the invasion of Mars. Variks wasn't exactly telling her anything she didn't know already, but she humored him and listened all the same. Who else did he have to talk to?</p><p>The lecture became more interesting as Variks moved on to Cabal social structure and biology. Both things she knew so little about. While they were said to be a resilient species, they only thrived under strict atmospheric conditions. That was why it was so humid in Block C - why they had to wear climate-controlled biosuits on Mars.</p><p>Meren's mind began to wander from Variks' lecture as she peered curiously into each pod they passed. Through every porthole beady eyes glared back at her, cleft lips curled in contempt. Had Cayde called them "space rhinos" once during a briefing? Or had that been someone else? Whoever it had been, it was a fitting description. They were hulking, wrinkly creatures. Ugly by almost every standard.</p><p>Beside her, Variks was still going on, saying something about tusks and teeth. Regaining her focus, Meren tried so hard to listen, nodding occasionally, but Cabal were just so boring. Why couldn't they be talking about Eliksni? </p><p>She let him continue for a minute longer before the conversation started to go south. Literally.</p><p>Meren held up a finger, stopping Variks just short of explaining the finer points of Cabal reproduction. "Let's let the Cabal keep some of their secrets."</p><p>"You are not curious?"</p><p>"Not about that," she said dryly.</p><p>"Were I to explain Eliksni-"</p><p>Meren could see where this was going and cut him off before they got off on a wildly different - and inappropriate - tangent. "I thought we had work to do."</p><p>Variks inclined his head begrudgingly, her point taken.</p><p>Meren looked down at the datapad. "I don't know why we're bothering to do research on the Cabal, if you know so much already."</p><p>"Not Cabal."</p><p>"Then why are we down here?" She gestured back to the rows of pods.</p><p>Variks pointed a single claw ahead to the shielded cells along the room's perimeter. Meren's eyes followed to where lithe, humanoid figures stood motionless, staring back at them through each cell's impenetrable energy barrier.</p><p>"Psions," Meren said unenthusiastically.</p><p>"Yess," Variks purred. "Many secrets to unravel."</p><p>Meren didn't doubt that. For as little as she knew about Cabal, she knew even less of Psions. Literature on the species was scarce, and no one at the Academy seemed to have any intention of changing that. Whether it was because Psions were too dangerous or too reclusive, the jury was still out.</p><p>Variks put a hand against Meren's back, guiding her forward to the first Psion's cell. Compared to almost every other creature that had come to inhabit the Sol system, the Psion before them seemed positively benign. The little alien was no bigger than she was and infinitely more fragile. No pointed teeth, no sharpened claws. No mask, no armor. It hardly looked dangerous.</p><p>Variks seemed to think otherwise. "Verry dangerous and very clever, Psions. Said by some to be omniscient…"</p><p>He had barely gotten the words out when the creature lunged for them, flinging itself toward the energy barrier. Its body collided against the impenetrable field with a sickening sizzle before being violently repulsed back across the cell to land in a motionless heap on the floor.</p><p>"...or perhaps not." Variks deadpanned.</p><p>Meren's heart filled with pity for the little creature as it lay there twitching helplessly on the ground. Variks didn't seem to care and she only had a moment to stare before he pawed at her shoulder, urging her away from the cell.</p><p>The next Psion was marginally bigger than the last, and apparently smarter. It made no move to lunge at them, standing painfully still, its single eye on Meren as Variks' brought the two of them to a halt.</p><p>"Psion Flayer," Variks offered, "deadly assassin in service of the Cabal."</p><p>Meren interrupted before he could start off on another dramatic aside. "Does it have a name?"</p><p>"Kotoc."</p><p>"Kotoc," she echoed, gazing at the Flayer.</p><p>"Do not look for too long or it will invade your mind," Variks advised.</p><p>After the last Psion's display of "omniscience" Meren was skeptical. "You're not serious."</p><p>Variks eyed her gravely. "Flayers are telepathic. Of this I am certain. I do not know if it affects humans, but you are welcome to continue staring. If you wish to find out."</p><p>Meren averted her gaze and took three steps back from Kotoc's cell. "That's...quite alright." </p><p>"A wise choice."</p><p>"So, you're saying that Flayers are telepathic. Do you know this from personal experience, or…"</p><p>"No. I put a Dreg in there with it," he said as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. "Did not end well for the Dreg."</p><p>"Why would you do that?" she blurted.</p><p>Variks shrugged. "Judgement."</p><p><em> Of course. </em>Meren rubbed a hand over her face. She was certain the answer was going to be unpleasant, but she had to know, "What happened to the Dreg?"</p><p>"Kotoc took his mind. And he died a most painful death."</p><p>"Variks!"</p><p>He spread his hands defensively. "It is the truth."</p><p>"That's awful."</p><p>"Judgement is not always pleasant, Meren."</p><p>"So I've seen…" It sounded a lot less like Judgement and more like blatant experimentation to her, but who was she to argue with the last living scribe.</p><p>"We have digressed. No more of Dregs or Judgement. Kotoc is the reason we are here. The subject of our research." Variks tapped on the datapad in Meren's hands.</p><p>Orderly nonsense populated across the display in tables and charts. Columns labeled α-waves, β-waves, ε-waves. Rows marked amplitude and frequency and wavelength. Strange numerical readings in hertz, and seconds, and meters.</p><p>Meren stared at the screen, mystified. In all her years of study, she had never heard of any of the things she was reading. Granted she was no physicist and this was a little out of her element, but she truly had no clue what she was looking at. "What is all this?"</p><p>"Quantitative readings of telepathic wavelengths from the Psion. This is how they communicate mind-to-mind."</p><p>Meren shot Variks a dubious look. It sounded like absolute nonsense - magic, even. But when she looked back at the datapad's screen, at Variks' meticulous charts, it suddenly didn't seem like magic at all. Whatever was going on with the Psion was measurable. Quantifiable. There were no paracausal forces at work here. What Variks was telling her was scientific - it was real.</p><p>As she forced aside her disbelief, all she wanted to know was, "How does it work?"</p><p>"That is what I- <em> we </em> are trying to figure out."</p><p><em> Why? </em>Meren eyed him for a moment. "Did the Queen put you up to this?"</p><p>"No," he replied. "This is a... personal project."</p><p>He elaborated no further as he took a step forward and tapped a panel on the wall next to Kotoc's cell. It lit up beneath his claws as he entered an access code. The screen flashed once, promoting biometric access. Variks laid a hand in the panel and more wavelength readings from the past sixty hours appeared on the datapad in Meren's hands.</p><p>"Tell me what you see," he instructed.</p><p>Still having no earthly idea what the numbers meant, Meren studied the new data nonetheless. As she perused the previous week's wavelength readings, it suddenly made even less sense. The orderly, rational sequences became chaotic as the numbers fluctuated wildly from day to day. There were far too many outliers for the data to be accurate. </p><p>She looked up from the datapad to Variks. "Are you sure this is right?"</p><p>His inner eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Meren pointed down to the screen. "Look. A week ago there was a spike in alpha and beta waves - whatever those are - for three days. And there's more." She touched the screen to pull up the data from two weeks earlier. "These outliers don't make sense. Is it possible the numbers are wrong?"</p><p>"They are not wrong," Variks growled.</p><p>"You're trying to tell me that a dataset like <em> this </em> is normal? Not likely," she scoffed. </p><p>Variks screwed up his eyes for a moment but said nothing.</p><p>"Maybe your instrumentation is off-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"What about background interference. Did you account for that?"</p><p>"Yess," he hissed. "Do you think me brainless?"</p><p>"Sometimes," she muttered, eyes fixed on the datapad. "Maybe there's <em> something </em> down here that's interfering with your readings…"</p><p>"Merenn…"</p><p>She was spitballing at this point, but she couldn't help it. Every suggestion was making Variks all the more amusingly flustered. "...what about solar flares? The Traveler's mysterious Light?"</p><p>"You know that makes no sense," he retorted.</p><p>"Maybe. Maybe not," she said. "But if you don't even know how Psion wavelengths work, how are you going to prove me wrong?"</p><p>Variks huffed before closing his outer eyes. "May I see?"</p><p>When he didn't try to snatch the datapad out of her hands, Meren looked at him for a moment, considering. Despite her ribbing, Variks stood there politely with his hand extended, waiting for her to hand it over. </p><p>"Good luck." She grinned as she offered him the device.</p><p>He took it with a soft exhale and narrowed his eyes at the screen.</p><p>As Variks stood there pawing through the data, intent on proving himself right, Meren's gaze wandered back to the Psion before them. Behind the flickering barrier Kotoc stood stock still, its single eye staring back at her. Remembering what Variks had said, Meren tried to look away. She didn't exactly want her mind invaded, whatever that meant. But no matter how hard she tried, she found that she couldn't tear her eyes away from the Psions' eerie Y-shaped pupil.</p><p>Locked in that unbreakable gaze, a dull thrum began to reverberate through Meren's head. Her mind buzzed almost pleasantly as her own thoughts faded away and alien sensations began to wash over her in wave after calming wave. Meren's eyelids drooped. She could hear the Psions' voices, soft as whispers. She could hear their songs, ethereal and beautiful. But the moment of bliss didn't last.</p><p>The soothing chorus dissipated in an instant only to be replaced with a terror unlike any she had ever known. Sheer dread of the Prison - of Variks - consumed her. The iron grip of irrational fear clenched tighter and Meren reeled, desperately flailing for something to hold on to. Anything.</p><p>Before her, Kotoc narrowed its eye. The cellblock fell away. Everything went white. And, for a moment, there was nothing at all.</p><p>Reality came rushing back in a terrifying surge. The warmth, the humidity, the glaring lights. Kotoc standing before her, eye narrowed. Three of Variks' arms wrapped tightly around her, claws digging into her sides.</p><p>As Meren trembled in his arms, powerless to stand, the scribe let out a snarl of rage. Pulling her closer, he bellowed something in the gravelly tongue of the Cabal that sent the Psion skittering back to the furthest corner of its cell. Kotoc drew its knees up against its chest. But even then Variks' wasn't satisfied. Rumbling like some feral thing, her protector stared the Flayer down until it averted its eye and dared not move again.</p><p>No sooner was the Psion subdued, than Variks whirled Meren around to face him, his mechanical claws clenched onto her shoulders. Grabbing her chin and forcing her head back to look up at him, Variks stared down at her with panic-stricken eyes, desperately searching for any hint of recognition.</p><p>"Meren?" he rasped.</p><p>Through the vertigo she looked wordlessly up at the eight-eyed Eliksni.</p><p>"Speak." It was a command.</p><p>Meren did her best to obey. "So it <em> does </em>affect humans…" she said weakly, sounding as stupid as she felt.</p><p>Variks immediately dropped her chin with a huff and released her shoulders from his mechanical grip. </p><p>It was too soon. Still dizzy, Meren felt her footing beginning to give way and she reflexively grabbed for him. Her fingers found the robes at Variks' chest and she clutched desperately at the fabric there. Before she could slump to the ground, Variks' lower arms encircled her waist, catching her. He steadied her for a moment, then something went clattering to the floor, and a second pair of arms joined the embrace. </p><p>Meren's breath caught in her throat as he drew her up against his unyielding chest. But she didn't try to resist him. Her fingers buried themselves willingly in his robes and Meren let her head fall forward into the ruff of fur at his neck. In return, Variks rested his chin gently atop her head and she reflexively pressed herself closer.</p><p>In his arms, her pounding heart slowed and the dizziness eased. All the fear and confusion that had so consumed her began to melt away. And as he held her a little tighter, Meren knew she was safe. She never wanted to let go.</p><p>They stayed like that for a heartbeat or a hundred, neither one willing to be the first to pull away from the comforting embrace. The middle of the Cabal cellblock was hardly the place for such a thing, but in that moment nothing else mattered. Nothing but them.</p><p>After what might have been an eternity, Variks nudged at the top of her head. "Are you hurt?"</p><p>At his words the reverie shattered and Meren's eyes snapped open. What was she doing?</p><p>"Yes or no?" he purred too gently when she didn't answer.</p><p>"No," she whispered, waiting for him to let go. When he didn't seem intent on releasing her, she pushed back gently against his chest. "You're crushing me."</p><p>Variks disentangled himself from her, one arm at a time, until he was satisfied that she could stand on her own. Letting out a soft chirr, he cocked his head and looked down on her with concern. </p><p>Meren quickly looked away and took a step back, doing her best to hide how flustered she felt.</p><p>As she straightened her tunic, trying to pull herself together, Meren caught sight of what had gone clattering to the ground. "The gods gave you four arms, and you couldn't even manage to hold onto the datapad."</p><p>"I could have let you fall…"</p><p>"Two arms would have done the trick," Meren said, hoping to sound aloof.</p><p>Variks rumbled softly, his eyes glittering. "Did not hear you complaining at the time...Perhaps you enjoyed it."</p><p>"Perhaps I did," she offered in an attempt to wipe the self-satisfied look off his face.</p><p>Variks straightened up, managing only to look all the more smug. That wasn't what Meren had intended. Not giving him a chance to comment further, she stooped to retrieve the datapad from where it lay on the ground. She turned it over and brushed it off. The datapad was undamaged. If nothing else, at least Eliksni tech was sturdy.</p><p>Nearby, Variks' staff lay on the floor not far from where the datapad had fallen. Apparently he had been so invested in their foolish embrace that he hadn't been able to hang on to it either. Meren looked from the staff to the scribe, disapproving, but withheld any further comment.</p><p>Variks offered her a shrug before scooping it up. As he straightened back up, he caught sight of Kotoc and stared at the Psion for a long moment, twisting his staff in his hands. When he spoke again, all the good humor had left his voice. "What did it say to you?"</p><p>"Nothing," Meren said, their embrace suddenly forgotten. "Not with words, at least."</p><p>Variks turned to study her, waiting for her to explain.</p><p>"It was just feelings. Fear. Terror." For a second she could so vividly remember the Psions' fright. "It's...so afraid of this place. Of <em> you </em>."</p><p>Variks snorted. "As it should be."</p><p>The tone of his voice, the look in his eyes, told her everything. He was going to punish Kotoc for what it had done; he was going to do something terrible.</p><p>"Don't hurt Kotoc," she pleaded. "It didn't harm me…"</p><p>Variks' mechanical claws clenched tightly around his staff and he narrowed all four of his eyes.</p><p>Sympathy was getting her nowhere, so she tried using reason. "... and it would be a shame to lose the subject of your research."</p><p>Variks huffed, still unmoved. </p><p>Meren reached out and laid her hand on his lower arm. Gently running her palm down toward his hand, she met his eyes. "Variks, please…"</p><p>He closed his eyes and let out a long, hissing sigh. His claws twitched for a second before he opened his eyes again, the hardness there replaced by a peculiar softness he seemed to reserve only for her. "I do not share your sympathy. But if this is what you wish, no harm will come to Kotoc. You have my word."</p><p>Meren gave him a small smile of thanks and let her hand linger on his arm a moment longer. Though the scribe seemed placated, she wanted to get him as far away from Kotoc as possible before he had a chance to change his mind. Finally pulling her hand away, Meren turned on her heel back toward the central catwalk hoping he would follow.</p><p>Variks didn't budge. "Where are you going? We are not finished."</p><p><em> What now? </em>Meren stopped in her tracks and glanced back at him.</p><p>"There is more data to collect." Variks pointed at the next cell over before drawing his finger in a wide circle.</p><p>Did he seriously intend for her to go to every last cell and transfer the data manually? To say she was unenthusiastic about the prospect was putting it mildly. She had had quite enough of Psions for one day, and wasn't eager to spend any more time down in Block C. But she had agreed to help Variks, and if this is what her duty as a scribe entailed, then so be it.</p><p>Datapad in hand, Meren dutifully began to make her way around the perimeter of the chamber. She stopped at the first cell, careful to keep her eyes from the Psion's gaze, and entered the access code. The sync initiated and the data was immediately transferred to the device in her hands. Meren gave the numbers a cursory glance and moved onto the next cell.</p><p>Access. Sync. Transfer. Access. Sync. Transfer.</p><p>Stopping at each cell, Meren repeated the same process. Over and over and over. All with Variks trailing languidly after, his unflinching gaze sending every Psion they passed scampering back to the corner of their cell.</p><p>Forty-two uneventful data transfers later, they had managed to circumnavigate the entire block and end up back at Kotoc's cell. Confident that they were finished, Meren went to power down the datapad. But Variks seemed to have other ideas.</p><p>"Now. Look again." He tapped a claw against the device in Meren's hands. "And you will understand why the numbers are not wrong "</p><p><em> He's so hell-bent on being right</em>, she thought. But Meren humored him and looked over the new data from the other Psions just the same. While she expected to see the same outliers, the same fluctuations, what she saw instead was order. All the Psions' wavelength readings remained relatively constant over the weeks and months, with Kotoc being the only exception. Meren raised her eyebrows. Suddenly it all made sense. Kotoc's numbers weren't <em> wrong. </em> What she had misinterpreted as erroneous data was the hallmark of meticulous experimental design. How had she not realized it before?</p><p>"Kotoc is your test subject. Your variable," she said, pausing to scoff at her own stupidity. "And all the other Psions are your control group."</p><p>Variks nodded slowly.</p><p>She very nearly asked what he was doing to Kotoc to make its wavelength readings fluctuate so wildly, but after feeling its fear she wasn't sure she wanted to know. At least not yet.</p><p>Despite her uncertainty surrounding his methods, Meren offered him a grudging look of respect. "A cleverly-designed little experiment. You've put some thought into this."</p><p>"A great deal."</p><p>"Well, I'm impressed," she said, crossing her arms. "You're smart, Variks - too smart. I'm sure you'll have no trouble in figuring out how Psion wavelengths work."</p><p><em>"We,"</em> he corrected. "You agreed to help me, yess?"</p><p>"As much as I would like to...I don't think I can."</p><p>Variks folded his hands. "You underestimate yourself, Meren. Even if you do not yet fully understand, you know enough to question the data, the methods."</p><p>"And I ended up being <em> wrong</em>."</p><p>"It does not matter. We learn from failure. Not success," he said gently. "How many times did you fail before you understood Eliksni? Did you give up then?"</p><p>She shot him a begrudging look. He was right. Painfully right.</p><p>Variks spread his hands. "Need to be more optimistic, yes?" </p><p>"Don't you use my own words against me," she grumbled.</p><p>Variks chuckled in return. "You are not giving up. We will unravel this mystery, you and I. Together. As a team."</p><p>Meren sighed. "You really want my help, don't you?"</p><p>"I do," he purred. "I would not ask this of you if I did not see you as a capable partner."</p><p>She finally gave him a faint smile. "You're very persistent."</p><p>"One of my better qualities." His eyes smiled right back. "... and yours."</p><p>"Fine, you win," she said, splaying her hands in mock exasperation. "We'll figure it out as a <em> team </em>. But…" She held up a finger.</p><p>Variks blinked his inner eyes, waiting.</p><p>"...you're going to have to teach me. I don't know anything about Psions or wavelengths or...any of this."</p><p>"Of course," he replied. "I will share with you everything I know."</p><p>"That includes whatever it is you're doing to Kotoc to get your data," she added.</p><p>Variks hesitated, claws tightening around his staff.</p><p>His reluctance all but confirmed her suspicions about his experiment, but she needed to know. "I can't offer much help if I don't even understand your experimental methods."</p><p>Variks inclined his head in agreement.</p><p>"Good." She clasped her hands together. "Now, where do we start?"</p><p>Variks chuckled at her sudden eagerness. "We will talk of Psions <em> later </em>. Elsewhere. After the rest of our chores are done."</p><p>Meren gave him a good-natured glare. It seemed as though her duties as a scribe were far from over. Variks returned her gaze, eyes brimming with mirth, as he extended his hand toward the cellblock's central catwalk.</p><p>At his unspoken command, Meren fell in beside him and they retraced their steps back to the chamber's exit. As they walked together in silence, she gazed down at the numbers on the datapad, mulling over Variks' experiment - <em> their </em>experiment. There were a hundred questions teeming through her head, but she couldn't possibly ask them all. So she settled on just one.</p><p>Though she wasn't sure he would answer, she asked, "So once we've figured out how Psion wavelengths work, what are you going to do with that information, exactly?"</p><p>Variks glanced over at her for a long moment. "What do you think?"</p><p>Only one thing came to mind. "Write a book...and bask in the joy that...comes from contributing to scientific advancement?"</p><p>Variks gave her a blank stare. "No."</p><p>"What then?"</p><p>"I keep it secret. Between us. For now."</p><p>She nearly laughed. "What sense does that make?"</p><p>"Secrets make one... indispensable," he offered cryptically.</p><p>Meren studied him for a moment, pondering his words. Secrets surely ensured his utility to the Queen. And Mara Sov was currently the only thing standing between Variks and dying a traitor's death at the hands of his own people.</p><p>"In that case, we best succeed," she said. As much as his people hated him, they <em> needed </em> him. He was the last scribe left, after all.</p><p>"We will." He laid a knowing hand on her shoulder and leaned his head over. "Then perhaps you will help me with my next project, yess?"</p><p>Meren let out a huff of laughter. He really was getting ahead of himself. But they both knew that she would help him with whatever he asked..."Just so long as it doesn't involve Hive."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They made the rest of Variks' rounds in record time. Stopping first in the max sec wing, they tested the security systems - twice - before moving on to an armory of sorts where Variks had Meren take inventory of a colorful array of alien weaponry. He offered little explanation of what everything was, and even though Meren didn't know the half of what she was looking at, she documented everything on the datapad all the same. Like a good scribe. They rounded out the day's chores down on the Prison's loading docks, preparing a pair of pods for whatever monstrosity the Awoken saw fit to deliver into Variks' care next.</p><p>When they finally returned to the control room, Variks disappeared for a few minutes before returning to Meren with tea. As was quickly becoming custom, he politely offered her the etheric drink before finding his seat across from her at the room's little table. In return, Meren thanked him, equally polite. Variks allowed her a moment to indulge before he began speaking and, as promised, told her everything about his experiment.</p><p>All things considered, it wasn't nearly as terrible as she had expected. Kotoc had spent its fair share of time in the arena facing other Psions. Cabal. Eliksni. Anything and everything Variks saw fit to throw at the Flayer in the name of science. Kotoc had emerged from each skirmish victorious, and Variks in turn had come away with more data.</p><p>Meren interrupted his explanation only once to ask why he hadn't thought to turn some Guardians loose in the arena with Kotoc, but Variks was quick to explain. The Lightbearers were formidable opponents, in his words, and in all likelihood it wouldn't have ended well for the Psion - or his experiment. Point taken, Meren crossed her arms and leaned back, holding her tongue for the rest of his explanation.</p><p>Once he had summed everything up, Meren sat and considered all he had told her. Despite his unorthodox methods, she found that she couldn't be mad. Sometimes knowledge required sacrifice, after all. And if this was what Variks needed to keep House Judgement safe, she wasn't about to argue. But that being said, she did have questions. So many questions. </p><p>Meren was just about to open her mouth again when Variks came around the table and dropped the datapad before her. He was apparently far from finished. Leaning in over her shoulder, he turned it on and pulled up a myriad of tables and charts before starting in on an entirely different lecture.</p><p>Their conversation turned to telepathy then, the correlation between wavelengths, and all the other tenets of knowledge upon which Variks' experiment was built. Meren had a better time of it than she had expected due, in part, to Variks. All things considered, he was a surprisingly good teacher and Meren didn't mind listening to him drawl on - even about the theoretical physics of telepathy - in the slightest.</p><p>After an hour, Meren seemed to grasp the fundamentals and Variks, leaning over her all the while, had her plot the newest data points on some two-dimensional chart. It was meant as an exercise of competency, and predictably no great solution came out of Meren's efforts. But at least the graph looked nice - to her. Variks didn't exactly share in her enthusiasm, but afforded her a "pass" nonetheless.</p><p>With that Variks seemed to sense that Meren was losing focus, he finally relented. "That is enough for one day."</p><p>As he scooped up the datapad and retreated to his own seat, Meren groaned and rubbed her hands over her face, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of information that had just been presented to her. "How do you know so much?"</p><p>"Quite simple. I have had a very long time to learn." He turned the datapad right back on and started going over the chart Meren had so meticulously spent the past hour crafting.</p><p>She hadn't exactly expected him to respond, and found herself asking, "And how long is that?" </p><p>"Not an easy question," he purred without looking up from the screen.</p><p>"You don't know how old you are?"</p><p>"Not precisely," he admitted, finally glancing up at her. "Measuring time is... complicated."</p><p>"It's really not…"</p><p>Variks gave her a look that begged to differ as he steepled his claws. "Perhaps not to you. But, think. What is a 'year'? One revolution around a star? This is different on Earth, the Reef, Riis. During the Long Drift. And what of seconds, minutes, hours? These are all <em> human </em> constructs, Meren... not Eliksni." He paused, giving her but a second to consider. "You understand now why your question is difficult, yess?"</p><p>"I suppose," she said slowly, still not satisfied with his answer. "But, if you had to guess…"</p><p>Variks humored her, tilting his head from side to side, undoubtedly working out some alien math. "In earth years? Perhaps one thousand. My best approximation."</p><p>The number hardly fazed her and she grinned. "You don't look a day over six hundred."</p><p>"Verry funny." He didn't sound amused. "Eliksni do not age as humans do. You know this. You wrote it in your book."</p><p>The smile never left her face. "You read it? How was it?"</p><p>"Your efforts were... exemplary," he purred, pausing a moment before adding, "Perhaps I should ask how <em> you </em> know so much?"</p><p>"Years of study," she humored him. "Same as you….just not quite as many."</p><p>"How many?" he asked, throwing her own question right back at her.</p><p>The question seemed somehow familiar. "I've told you once already. I've been at the academy fifteen years…"</p><p>"That is not what I am asking."</p><p>Meren stared at him for a second before realizing what he <em>was </em> asking. It was only fair that she tell him her age, seeing as she had asked the same of him. But as she made to reply, she realized that she didn't know. So she deflected as best she could, "Don't you know it's impolite to ask a lady her age?"</p><p>"Why?" Variks stared at her like it was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.</p><p>Meren glanced up at the ceiling for a second, trying to figure out how she could possibly explain this to him. "Women don't like being perceived as looking older than they actually are-"</p><p>"You do not look old."</p><p>"You flatter me," she said dryly. If he had meant it as a compliment, it was one of the worst she had ever heard. "But as I was saying, it's a human superstition of sorts…"</p><p>Variks eyed her, asking, "Do you believe in such a thing?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then you are avoiding my question," he said pointedly. Determined.</p><p>Meren sighed. He wasn't going to let it go, so she gave it her best guess. "If you <em> must </em>know, I'm thirty-five... probably."</p><p>He snorted. "You ask me my age when you do not even know yourself?"</p><p>"I do," she insisted. "It's just that I've kept myself so busy at the Academy that I haven't had the chance to do anything for my birthday in years and-"</p><p>"Birth-day…?"</p><p>For a fleeting second she thought he was playing dumb. "You don't know what a birthday is?"</p><p>He shook his head, genuinely confused.</p><p><em> Of course not, </em> she quickly reminded herself, <em> Eliksni don't celebrate birthdays. </em>"It's a human tradition. An annual celebration of the day you're born," she tried to explain. "Friends and family bring you gifts. You put candles on a cake - more or less, depending on how old you are…"</p><p>Variks seemed to have forgotten how to blink. "You set fire to your own food in celebration…?"</p><p>"Yes," she said slowly, suddenly aware of how odd it all must sound.</p><p>Variks let out a derisive snort. "Human traditions are very strange."</p><p>"And Eliksni's aren't?" she countered.</p><p>He poked a claw at the table. "We are not the ones setting fire to our food…" </p><p>"Technically the cake itself isn't on fire. It's only the candles…"</p><p>Having come a long way from Psions in such a short time, they bickered on about the particulars of birthdays for a while longer. Meren tried desperately to defend the time-honored tradition while simultaneously trying to convince Variks that she hadn't lost the last of her marbles. Variks was having none of the nonsensical celebration, right up until she promised to throw him a birthday party of his own - sans one thousand candles - and finally won him over.</p><p>It was then that Meren yawned, realizing just how late it had gotten; she had lost track of time. Again. So she courteously thanked Variks for everything before pushing herself up from the table.</p><p>"You are welcome to stay," he offered politely. "Would give us time to...<em> talk </em>a little longer."</p><p>She couldn't help but smile. "I appreciate your hospitality, Variks, but I think I've had quite enough of Psions for one day."</p><p>"We need not speak any further of Psions," he said. "We could talk of...other things, if you prefer."</p><p>Her mind was made up about leaving, yet curiosity compelled her to ask, "Like what?"</p><p>"Perhaps something that fascinates you…" His eyes glittered. "Perhaps...Archon's Forge?"</p><p>Meren hesitated, sorely tempted to sit right back down. She had inquired about the particulars of the ritual a few days back, and at the time Variks had been hesitant to say much of anything on the subject. But now he was conveniently offering to enlighten her, and in the moment his offer seemed almost too good to pass up. Almost.</p><p>"Nice try," Meren narrowed her eyes before turning to grab her cloak from where it hung on a hook by the door.</p><p>"Something else, then," he offered.</p><p>"No." She knew that if she stayed any longer, she would never leave. "I'm going to bed."</p><p>Variks shook his head forcefully and pushed himself up from the table, his expression unreadable. "So adamant. Thought you wanted to learn about Eliksni."</p><p>"I do. But it's late...and I'm tired." She pulled the cloak about her shoulders. "And despite my curiosity, even I need to sleep sometime...and so do you."</p><p>Variks pressed the issue no further as he came over to join her at the door.</p><p>"I'll be back bright and early tomorrow," she said, fussing with her cloak, "then you'll have plenty of time to tell me about Archon's Forge, or Psions, or whatever you want."</p><p>At that Variks' eyes seemed to soften. "And time for more research, yess?"</p><p>Meren smiled up at him and nodded, her cloak slightly askew.</p><p>Variks' extended one of his lower hands, palm up. "May I?"</p><p>Even though she had no idea what he was even asking permission to do, Meren nodded her head reflexively, trusting him.</p><p>Reaching out, he laid his lower hands softly on her shoulders. With such care he straightened the fabric, arranging it just so before bringing his hands together to fasten the small silver clasp at her neck. A little jolt went through her as his claws trailed languidly back across her shoulder before he finally let his hands fall away.</p><p>Meren tried to reason away the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach as Variks looked down at her, his eyes filled with something akin to fondness. </p><p>"Sleep well...Meren," he purred, holding her gaze for just a moment longer. Then he turned away. </p><p>Before Meren had a chance to think twice, she reflexively reached out and caught him by the wrist. "Wait."</p><p>Variks froze and stared down at her hand.</p><p>"Aren't you going to escort me back to my room?" She felt silly asking, but he had made a habit of seeing her safely back the past few days. And as eager as she was to get back to her room, maybe a few more minutes would be nice. It would give them more time to...talk.</p><p>Variks gave his head a curious tilt. "Would you like me to?"</p><p>Meren nodded faintly. She knew she was pushing her luck, but she had to try, "Maybe...you could tell me a little about Archon's Forge on the way?"</p><p>Variks chucked in return. "It would be my pleasure."</p><p>Grinning, Meren was just about to step out through the door when Variks unexpectedly extended his lower elbow to her. The gesture was so utterly human, completely out of place coming from an Eliksni, that were it anyone but Variks, she might have been thoroughly stumped. She blinked at him for just a second as he stood there with his outer eyes closed, waiting. She knew what he was offering. And who was she to refuse such a chivalrous gesture?</p><p>Meren took his arm then, nestling her hand in the crook of his elbow, and let him lead her onward. They talked of Archon's Forge for a time, meandering back through the dank, winding labyrinth of passages, Meren glued to Variks' side all the while. It wasn't nearly long enough for her tastes and they reached the maze's end too soon.</p><p>Variks dropped his arm then, before they stepped outside - before the Guardians could see. Meren knew it was her cue to release him, but she found herself holding on a moment longer, wishing she didn't have to let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AN: I apologize for the protracted wait, but I hope this chapter made it worth it! As always, special thanks to Keltoi for all the edits and encouragement.</p><p>Featured Lore: <a href="https://www.ishtar-collective.net/entries/vi-vertigo?highlight=Vertigo">Vertigo</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>